Healing Hearts
by Reis Nailo
Summary: Woot! I updated! It's the end of Elibe as we know it! Chapter 12 is going. Read and Review peoples! I will have 13 up and going by Feb. 7. Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and its characters, objects, and locations are not mine. The Tactician and any other OCs are mine though. Ain't life grand?**

**Prelude to the Healing: Bloody Wounds and Rain**

_N no . . . how could I? Too careless . . . far too careless. _

A darkened figure slipped and toppled into the slick mud of the grassy plains. The rain fell thick and heavy, like a blanket trying to smother the flickering flame of his life. Trying to stand again, he could no longer tell what wetness was blood and what wasn't.

His wounds no longer stung; his body numb with the cold rain. He felt fifty pounds heavier with the sopping wet cloak of dark blue, now a dull gray color from the mud and blood from his wounds.

"Damn it! St. Elimine preserve me. I pray she's alright."

His thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day.

He had been traveling through the area west of Bulgar in the mountains trying to make his way to Lycia. He had stopped at one of the small villages along the way. It was pleasant enough; small plots of land for farming and a few small houses with villagers who knew everyone that lived there.

Several looks had been directed his way when he had entered but he wasn't very surprised. Dressing in a royal blue full-cloak and black traveling pants with side pockets, alongside a deep navy blue formal shirt and black long coat from his homeland wasn't exactly normal for people to see.

He had taken a liking some years back to the swords of the Sacaen people. The gently curving blade was lighter than a normal blade and still razor sharp. He enjoyed learning while with the Kutolah; their people inspired a different concept of honor and courage into this mind.

That being said, the sword by his side was exquisite. The sheath was a shining blue fading to red at the hilt of the sword guard. The handle was wrapped in dyed leather to match the sheath. It was truly a work of beauty.

The gauntlet guards on his forearms hid the sleeves of his jacket. A headband kept the sweat from his eyes and just flowed with the cloak whenever the wind picked up. One of the girls from the village ran up to him despite the yells from her parents.

She was plain at first glance. Long tan dress with an apron and a small cloth to cover her head from the sun. The girl was fair skinned, and her smile melted his tensions.

"Hello sir. Welcome to our village, do you need a place to stay tonight?"

She had an innocence that he had seen countless times before in many lives. He returned the smile easily and nodded slightly.

"Yes, but I shouldn't impose upon you. The town's square is fine for the night."

The young girl looked appalled at the thought of sleeping outdoors in the village. She continued to persist until he had given into her demands. Her parents had been reluctant, but agreed when he offered to help with some of the house work.

She had introduced herself as Elizabeth. Upon receiving his name, he had been the source of several odd looks. It wasn't the first time he'd been questioned for his odd name.

Her father had taken a liking to him as he helped with some of the repairs around the home. His masonry work was remarkable, as if trained by the military of one of the surrounding countries.

The sun had begun to go down on the village when he had finished with the last of the brick work. Satisfied with the progress he had made in that short afternoon, he joined the Elizabeth's family for supper.

The meal had been delightful, her mother had excellent skills with cooking and he had found it hard not to enjoy their company. Unlike most people who had opened their homes to the wayward traveler, they didn't question him about where he had come from or what he did for money.

Later that night he couldn't sleep and climbed to the roof of the house. Lying down on the crude tiles, he gazed up to the stars.

_St. Elimine . . . are you watching this unworthy traveler? Bless this family. They have been so kind to me . . . a stranger; much like you did to everyone so long ago. _

A noise from down below started him from his reverie. Elizabeth came up the ladder he had left perched on the edge of the roof.

"Mr. Kocoi? What are you doing up here? It's nearly a candle mark from midnight."

He chuckled lightly. She really was a good girl. He was about to reply when the sound of splintering wood reached their ears.

Looking toward the main gates, they were horrified when several axe wielding barbarians crashed through and cut down two of the townsfolk on watch. Firmly ordering her to wake her family and flee, he drew the blade at his side.

It gleamed in the torch lights as he jumped down from his perch. He dashed off toward the sounds of ruffians looting and innocents being slain.

"HAhaha! This here's easy lootin' for the likes of us!"

One brusque man bellowed over the chaotic din. A fellow raider looked proud of his prize, a young woman Kocoi recognized as a friend of Elizabeth. Tears were in her eyes and fear was written on her face.

"Heh, yahahaha. Look at me prize here! Think she'll sell for a pretty piece after I break'er in. Heheh."

She let out an agonized sob of grief. She'd be raped, and then sold as a slave or worse afterward. As the man reached out to grab her she shut her eyes tight, dreading the next moments of her life.

Her fears peaked when he screamed and she heard a heavy thud beside her. Opening her eyes slowly, she screamed when she saw the decapitated corpse of her assailant. Looking up, her eyes found her rescuer, the darkly dressed wanderer from earlier that day.

The sword he was wielding dripped a thick stream of crimson. His eyes had a fire in them she hadn't seen before. He turned his gaze to her and whispered a single order.

"Flee."

Struggling to stand, she saw two of the bandits close on the swordsman, revenge for their fallen brother gleamed in their eyes. The first brought down his axe in a downward slash meant to cleave the man in two. His partner to his left swung to the right, intent on catching their quarry when he dodged the first strike.

Shimanyo glared at this display as she sidestepped the first strike and into the second attack. The second bandit grinned in victory as the axe speed onward. The blade bit into flesh as blood spurt from the wound.

"Think yer tough eh? W-what?"

The bandit's axe had scored a fatal blow, on his friend. Kocoi smirked, his clothes slightly stained in his opponent's blood. He was crouched underneath the axe strike, blade held parallel to the ground.

At the last moment, he had ducked the horizontal strike, allowing the momentum to drive the heavier weapon into his other opponent.

"You call that a killing blow?"

He leveled the blade and thrust with his right hand. The bewildered bandit couldn't react quickly enough as the blade pierced and drew blood. The flat of the sword was face up and went in to the hand guard.

A putrid stench wafted through the air . . . bile. Kocoi switched to a reverse grip and yanked the sword sideways, the sharp edge cutting out the left side of the brigand's torso. The man fell dead; the young woman's jaw gaped at the violent spectacle.

The entrails from the recently slain assailant peaked out from the slash the traversed half-way through his body. The Sacaen blade was spotless; a ruined cloth lay at Kocoi's feet. His voice startled her, the dark traveler never turned to face her.

"What are you still doing here little one!" Frustration strained every word. "GO!"

She turned and ran, hastily thanking him for her life. The young maiden never saw him turn and smile with sad, golden honey yellow eyes. In his moment of blood lust, markings of ruby coloration had appeared on his forehead.

In the center, an x-shaped mark had materialized. Where the bottom lines ended, two equally long reversed arches branched out. In each crook of the x shape, lay a single dot which put together formed the shape of a diamond when connected to each other.

A burning pain shot through his head.

Falling to one knee, he placed his left hand over the mark. Images of two young women, one an archer on horseback without peer and the other, a priest of kindness and purity like no other flashed through his mind. Three men also flashed briefly through past his eyes. Each had one weapon of great power, but only two names returned to his mind.

Roland . . . Durandal.

The axe's wielder . . . the name wouldn't clear and the axe's image faded with one word coming back to memory.

Armads.

_Durandal . . . Armads . . . the Sword of Sacred Fire and the Thunder Axe . . . why!_

"AHHGGHHHHH!"

His scream of agonized pain drowned out the roar of fire and screams of villagers. A number of the looters changed their attention to the wandering swordsman. Three of the bandits threw axes, their spinning blades left several bleeding wounds, one across his chest and two on either one of his arms.

Their only archer, a warrior and their leader left two arrows in the pained wanderer's back and shoulder. His gaze fixed on them and their death's swiftly passed with a dance of glistening sword strokes.

"Mr. Kocoi!"

A young woman's voice reached his ears just as the sword in his hands cut down another axe-wielder, blood sprayed from the fatal wound. Elizabeth was running toward him, fear and worry covered her face. Just behind her, an axe fighter let loose a short axe.

"NO!"

He broke into a harsh sprint to the girl as the axe grew ever closer. Shoving her out of the way just a moment before the axe made contact; he took the brunt of the blow in the back as he tried to dodge the oncoming projectile. The axe stuck fast, his vision blurring for a several crucial seconds.

It came back into a horrid focus as the axe was pulled from its new found resting place. He latched onto the pain, focusing and combining it with his will. His speed increased dramatically, an after image fading into nothingness as slash marks materialized all over the brute before his head came off in several bloodied chunks; the body cut to ribbons.

The kind hearted girl was horrified at his wounds, sickened at his brutal killing strokes, and confused at the sudden change in the once gentle traveler. To her surprise and chagrin, he scooped her up and dumped her in a nearby well and half covered it.

"Stay there. You're better off not being with me. I . . ." his voice became more distant and morbid. "Attract too much attention."

After he had left her in that well, he had fought the last of the bandits, suffering four more gashes, three on the legs and one across the face, his left eye bled profusely.

He had made his way to the forests when the rain had started. Now he approached an unusually large clearing.

His vision failed him as the world became black; his body falling into a heap on the soaked earth. One name came to mind, even as his hearing told him that someone was there checking on him.

A face accompanied the name; eyes the same hue as his, long flowing azure hair, and markings similar to his cover her face.

Yanagi . . .

Somehow, he thought rain around him was appropriate as he thought of her.

_Yanagi . . . Weeping Willow . . . just like the tree . . . and these are her tears . . . _

**Up Next: Sacaen Maiden Lyn**

**Will Kocoi succumb to the past? Does he even remember it? Awakening in the presence of a maiden of Sacae certainly isn't helping anything!**

**Those who are reading the AC fanfiction . . . that one's hit a road block. I'll get it updated by January at the latest. **

**I've been engrossed in Path of Radiance and it made me get out the GBA and play both Blazing Sword and Sacred Stones in order to get the artwork unlocked under the bonus features on PoR. **

**Astra's just freaking insane! Lucia's one beautiful swordmaster by the way. **

**She is a Path of Radiance character for those who may not know her. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Reviewer Response!**

**Lord Marquareion: **I'm glad that you like the dark past fics. They tend to be used quite often, but they do have huge plot benefits. Please continue reading and I hope you enjoy this fic.

**Dairokkan: **Thank you for the compliment! I like to create a good measure of suspense that will continue to surface in all the works I put my mind to. I hope you do continue to review for this story.

**Vaun Harkinian: **Tell-tale signs of Morphs? I like deep thinkers, let me know of other connections you concoct. I won't say whether you're right or not, that's the story's job:)

**Strategy 1: Sacaen Maiden Lyn**

"Are you awake?"

The faint softness of the voice stirred him to wake. Honey yellow eyes opened to meet the deep sea green ones of a young maiden dressed in Sacaen garb. She was at a small table with a wooden bowl in her hands, probably her meal.

His wounds bit at him, though his face didn't show it. He was quite content to stay put under the warmth of the blankets.

"I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now."

She finished putting away the bowl and her other utensils before coming to sit by the bed. He noticed that she was quite attractive, young and vibrant. Chuckles echoed in his mind.

_I'm safe now am I? How does she conclude that?_

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

He tensed his muscles and then relaxed them, bringing himself to a more awakened state to answer the girl's questions.

"Shimanyo Kocoi, Shiyo for short."

"Your name is Shimanyo? What an odd-sounding name . . ."

The classic look of oddity and confusion crossed her face. The wounded man smirked and chuckled so more. A mortified look took over her features and she hastily corrected her error.

"But pay me no mind. It is a good name." She continued on. "I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you here to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?

A loud crash from the outside disturbed their rather one-sided conversation. Lyn looked toward the door flap of her tent. Shimanyo frowned deeply, and then calmed his facial expression to neutrality. His ears had picked up the sounds of bandits. Mentally, he cursed himself.

_Didn't I kill them all? Are they searching for me?_

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Shiyo, wait here for me."

With that she rushed out the door, leaving Kocoi to swiftly measure up the tent and its surroundings, as well as check on his wounds.

Looking underneath the covers, he was surprised at her work. The bandages were very well wrapped and he could see extra cloth underneath were the cuts were probably the worst. His shirt was open, but still in decent repair. The pants were nearly rags though, rips and holes through the legs.

Resolving to buy new clothes at the soonest available moment, he spotted his sword up against the wall beside the bed. Reaching out and taking it in his hands, he could smell the scent of oils and linen.

_She's seen the blade, and cleaned it too. I wonder if she's questioned who I am yet._

Just then, Lyn burst back through the door, panting slightly and looking for her own weapon.

"Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!"

Shimanyo was slightly shocked. Just how far had he traveled in his wounded state? He was west of Bulgar when the village attack happened. This put him farther south than he thought he had gone.

"They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I . . . I have to stop them!"

The wanderer was now in a state of slight stupor.

_Does she plan on doing this alone . . . NO . . . of course she isn't . . . she's not even thinking straight to begin with. _

He silently watched as she grabbed her sword from the stand, she continued to talk to herself.

"If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own."

Turning her attention to her injured guest, she smiled. He felt his heart sink.

_She smiled like that too . . . before . . . damn! I will be damned to the deepest pits of Hades before letting another Yanagi die!_

"You'll be safe here Shiyo."

He threw off the covers, closing his shirt in the process. Placing the sword back at his hip, he looked her in the eyes.

"No, I'm coming with you. I can help."

"What? You want to help?"

He fairly glared at her ignorant question.

"Does it look like I'm running from this Lyn?"

She pouted ever so slightly, and then nodded. The Sacaen swordswoman looked at the blade at his side with a curious expression.

"Well, can you use a weapon?"

Kocoi was about to give her reassurance when a stabbing pain went through his side. He flinched, grimacing at the aggravation.

_Better not to stress these wounds. She doesn't need to know of my skill level yet either. I guess I'll have to provide her assistance indirectly._

"I am a wandering tactician Lyn."

Her face brightened momentarily as she understood his words.

"Ah, so you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession but . . ."

Kocoi gave her a wicked, piercing stare that she didn't catch, her attention temporarily fixed on the door and the possible trouble outside. Why was everything he said, did, or was known for odd?

"Very well. Let's go together!"

The two rushed out the door and took to the thick shrubbery for cover. She was hiding behind a tree as he came up on her. She saw his approach and nodded.

"Shiyo, I could use your advice about now. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

Once again, he laughed silently. He crossed his arms and followed as she broke cover and ran head long at one of the bandits. She kept her sword sheathed as the bandit sauntered over, which sparked a new interest in the young Sacaen maiden. The woman dashed about her enemy, drawing the blade at her side only to strike and then sheathing again as she floated by, or retreated to safe distances.

_I've seen that blade work before. Could she be . . . Hassar's daughter?_

Her cry of pain as the bandit fell to her sword made him panic, his hands shooting for the pouch at his side for the world-famous vulnerary potion. Its healing ability was better than first aid, though weak to a cleric's prowess.

He administered the slightly sweet smelling stuff to her shoulder. The gash mended and closed without scarring. Whoever had invented the stuff had to have been a genius. Elimine bless him.

Lyn smiled at the tactician, her mind quite positive despite the death she recently caused.

"Thank you Shimanyo! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!"

He nodded slightly as they continued onward. The bandit who looked to be the leader of the little raiding party stepped up in front of them.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast!"

The axe man swung the heavy blade down as the young woman bounced back and out of reach. Kocoi watched from a distance, staying alert to any newcomers. Continuing to analyze the Sacaen maiden's sword technique, the yellow-eyed strategist made several memos about the strengths and weaknesses.

_Maneuverability is incredible, even for her nimble form. Her strength isn't half bad either, but her lack of a naked blade makes parrying and blocking all but impossible. She'll have to increase her mobility beyond that of any exceptional soldier to offset that. Especially if she faces off against lancers. _

Her scream and Batta's victorious laugh snapped him out of his thoughts. Lyn had tripped over a rotting log covered in tall grass, her sword lay several feet away. The bandit leader stood over her, axe raised to deliver the killing blow.

Images of a woman with light blue hair and red eyes in a similar situation came back to him. Her limp form afterwards sparked a fury buried deep within him.

"I refuse to see that. Not again!"

His left hand went to the sheath by his side, his thumb rested on the hand guard. His right hand gripped the handle to the blade, his legs moved in long strides to reach the axe-wielding brigand. Letting out a battle cry, he launched himself into the air just as he came within striking distance.

Lyn lay there, gritting her teeth while viciously denying that this was happening. Here she was, trying to protect people from what she hated most, and now she was about to die by their hands.

Kocoi's scream brought her eyes up to see the man above her opponent, sword fully drawn. Batta turned around too late to see the swordsman one eighty in the air until the blade punctured flesh. The metal slipping through the opening in the top of the collarbones as he brought the rotation to a full three-sixty spin as he came down from the upside down vertical.

The blade sliced free from Batta's body, the brigand loosing a blood curdling scream of agony as the collarbone was cleaved in two. Blood sprayed everywhere behind the vagabond tactician. Lyn's eyes were wide.

"H-h-h-how?"

Her voice was barely a whisper.

Batta lay behind the man, still screaming at the top of his lungs. Kocoi turned and raised the bloodied sword, bringing it down on the brigand's neck, lopping off his head. The screams stopped and the field turned to dead silence.

_What is he? I've never seen swordsmanship like that. I guess . . . I guess I really don't know what I'm doing. He said he was a strategist? I guess that does explain his killing like an animal with no emotion. What was I thinking? Maybe I can get some answers from Kocoi later._

Before she could say anything, the man before her fell to the ground. Lyn stared at him for a long minute before seeing a damp wetness cover his robes. A gasp escaped her lips as she grabbed the sword and sheathed it before lifting him up and carrying him back to the tent.

_I should have known. His wounds reopened! Please Shiyo . . . you can't die . . . I . . . I don't want to be left alone again!_

**Chapter 1 officially done!**

**Anyone who has questions about Shimanyo Kocoi, please ask them. I can't say that I will or can answer them all. That'd spoil surprises later in the story! **

**I'll be adding in a few, 'between chapters' for what happens between the battles of Blazing Sword mainly for support conversations, and also for extra flavor. Flavor's good . . . **

**Up Next: Strategy 2: Knights in Bulgar, Heritage Revealed**

**Reviews will help this fic get better. Constructive criticism or praise please. Flames are just downright annoying if they don't give support for why it's bad and suggestions on how to make it better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Reviewer Response!**

**Dairokkan: **That about sum's it up. Most of his abilities will not present themselves until much later. Probably during Eliwood's part of the story.

**Wandering Cat: **I'm glad you enjoy the fic neko-san! MEOW! On accordance with your review; no, I like the Lyn/Rath pairing enough to keep that going. Even though I know about the suggestive Shonen-ai relationships in the game I am not going down that direction with any of the characters. Everyone's straight. Closer friends than normal okay, but that tends to happen during violent conflicts between comrades. Lastly, thanks for the compliments about Shimanyo Kocoi. I share your opinion about overpowered OCs. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Lord Maquareion: **I'm glad you look forward to Strategy 2. I wish you well on your fiction. Continue to read.

**Vaun Harkinian: **Ah, so he hast seen the light of truth. Very good, I think you'll come to like learning the past of our dear tactician. May this chapter further peak your interest in the young maiden from his past. Yanagi is Japanese for Willow.

**Azn Pride Alwayz: **I'll be sticking to the plot as much as I can. Kocoi is supposed to be self-centered for reasons that will be explained in later chapters. Finally, yes Lyn and Rath will be one of the big pairings; however that should not be your only drive to read this fic. Relationships are not going to be the driving point of this fic. Please continue reading. I read your profile and agree with the not going with gay pairings – Twitch, twitch - - UGH!

**Strategy 2: Knights in Bulgar, Heritage Revealed**

Darkness, black and deeper than anything he had ever seen covered him. Standing up, he reached for his sword, only to find the trusted blade missing. Something wet and sticky covered his hands as the iron scent of blood filled his nostrils.

A faint scream made him spin on his heels. Not sure of his senses, he began running in the direction of the destruction. Nearing the source of the chaos, three figures caught his eyes. Two young girls and a young boy huddled in a corner; a dead woman lay at their feet, charred by an anima tomb. The father was engaged in a battle to the death with a darkly adorned figure, a black turban wrapped around his crown.

An older figured arrived as the children's father fell to a magical burst of energy so great, the earth shook and he had to bring his hands up to shield himself. The two mages dueled for what seemed an eternity, their spells canceling each other perfectly. The two men continued, oblivious to the newcomer.

Glancing at the ruined visage of the beautiful mother and the pained death that the father had suffered, he staggered over to the children; his amber yellow eyes didn't scare them. Rather, they seemed to find comfort in their gaze. Ushering the children to a safer place, he ran back, determining to put an end to this mage's duel.

Caring little for his own life, he tackled the darkly dressed spell caster. The spell tome fell to the ground as the other took the opportunity to blast the killer with a bright light that seemed to arc and spiral like a sword. The magical force struck the man, reeling him backwards and through a portal.

The spell caught him in the blast as well, though his injuries were minimal as he had leapt away as the spell had hit its distracted target. His wounds weren't painful for long as the older of the young girls had returned and healed his wounds with a strangely pleasant touch.

"Thank you."

She smiled openly, laughingly though tears of sadness streamed down her face. He knew she was thankful for her own life, but grieving the murder of her parents. Looking down, his eyes met hers, a deep, rich, red wine coloration. Her voice was soft and slightly timid; it quavered through her crying.

"You are quite welcome. Thank you for saving me and my siblings. I am Yanagi."

_Yanagi . . . _

_YANAGI!_

Kocoi woke with a start. Finding himself covered in cold sweat, he wiped the moisture away with his sleeve. The wounds in his side painfully reminded him of the previous day's event. The blue blade lay upright against the small nightstand. He smirked sadly.

_I bet she's had to clean off the blade yet again._

Lyn's startled gasp made him turn his head the other direction. She approached the bedside, kneeling as she reached it.

"You're finally awake. Yesterday's battle must have taken its toll on you."

Her face became cross and her words bit like acid.

"By Father Sky! What on Mother Earth where you thinking! You're wounded and then you go overexert yourself to save me!"

He frowned at her accusations. Sitting half-way up, she looked her straight in the eye, a cold seriousness resonated in his voice.

"Would you rather I stand aside like a coward as a young woman dies helplessly on the plains you call home? He would have killed you, and then raped you or worse. Men like that are not above necrophilia!"

She was shocked and mortified at such a thought.

"I didn't . . . I am truly sorry Shiyo. I was not myself. I thank you for your actions. You truly did frighten me though; I thought that I'd surely lose you."

Her worried face brought a warm smile to Kocoi's face. To think that she had really worried over him; not many people did that anymore -- worry for a stranger. She really was a daughter of Sacae.

_Hassar has raised her well . . . wait . . . where are the rest of her people?_

Just as he was about to ask, Lyn opened her mouth to speak. He let her go first after they both seemed to talk at the same instant. They laughed over their manners, insisting that the other go first.

"Shiyo, I can see that you are versed in the ways of war. Yesterday's events made that clear to me."

A determined look came over her features and she looked the tactician straight in the eyes. Shiyo slightly tensed as she asked her question.

"I'm never going to be able to get stronger just sitting here. Shiyo . . . would you please take me along in your travels? Take me along and train me, help me become stronger than what I am now!"

He shifted uneasily in the bed sheets. Where was Hassar? Where was Madylen? Where were her people, the Lorca? He needed to speak with them. Surely she wasn't alone . . . was she? He had to ask.

"I don't know Lyn."

He opted to keep her full name secret. She had no need to know that he knew her long before she could speak. He had only met with Hassar and the chieftain's wife when they were just married. He knew that they would have a child, but left the tribe he had become acquainted with through the Kutolah and their chief the Grey Wolf.

In truth, he would rather leave her here on the plains where she would fair better with the family than wandering the world with a person so prone to danger and misery.

Seeing her crestfallen expression, he quickly mended his words.

"I don't wish you to travel with me without consent. May I speak with your mother and father?"

She brightened for only a moment, sinking down into a gloom as she explained her situation.

"You wish me to ask my parents permission? I . . . they . . . my people, the Lorca; I am all that is left."

A cold wind rushed through Kocoi's heart. He felt as if half his life had been taken from him, precious memories lost to the eternal clock of destiny.

_The last of her people? Elimine no!_

As Lyn began to elaborate, tears formed in her eyes.

"Bandits came down during the night after everyone was asleep. There were so many dead bodies . . . so many dead. I tried to find father, but he told me to run, as did mother. I never saw them again."

He gathered her gently into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. She unconsciously avoided his wounds as she clung to him like a sailor to drift wood. His mind raced as she let out her sorrows.

_The Scouring damn us all. How did it come to this? This changes everything. Hassar . . . Madylen . . . please forgive me. I will take her under my wing, but it will show her just how cruel the world can be._

Before he could open his mouth, Lyn gently removed herself from his comforting embrace. She wiped away her tears and looked at him with red, slightly puffy eyes.

"No more tears . . . I'm alright now. I will shed no more tears. Shiyo . . . please, I beg of you. Take me with you."

Shiyo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Alright. I will let you accompany me on my travels, but you must do as I say if things become dangerous."

"You will? Thank you! Oh, thank you Shiyo! We will become stronger together Shiyo. You will be my master strategist and I will be your swordsman without peer!"

The swordsman cocked an eyebrow as she ran out the tent's door, apparently overjoyed with his decision. One thing was certain; nothing would ever be boring with her spirited energy.

He laid his head back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. The image of the blue haired, red eyed woman reappeared before him. This image faded to a man with dark brown hair cut short and crisp, Sacaen robes of a chieftain adorned a well built figure, while a sword lay on his waist.

Beside him, a woman remarkably resembling Lyn appeared, her figure spoke of nobility, though he had never known what section of Lycia she had come from. He had only known that she had a free spirit that only the plains of Sacae and its nomadic tribes could satiate.

A tear formed in his eyes and rolled down his face and stained the pillow case. More followed as he recalled fond memories.

_Hassar . . . Madylen . . . may your spirits find eternal rest and happiness with one another. I will do my best to provide for this little one you have left behind. I swear it by Father Sky and Mother Earth._

He fell asleep with the promise on his mind. Beside him, the blade glowed faintly, as if swearing the same oath to the spirits.

He never saw Lyn as she entered and saw the sword glow.

The next day the pair packed everything they could and proceeded northeast toward Bulgar. The two had opted to pack lightly and travel in the open spaces of the plains. Cool westward winds blew, providing a reprieve from the sun's heat. It felt good to be alive for another day.

The day passed uneventful, and the two broke camp early so Lyn could hunt their dinner. She returned and cooked the pair of rabbits over the fire. The smell was rich and slightly stronger than what Kocoi was used to. Still, he welcomed the change and sat next to the fire, finding its light comforting and nostalgic.

The sword lay at his side; the firelight flickered across it, casting shadows to and fro.

"Shiyo?"

The older sword wielder looked up from the fire at Lyn.

"Who crafted your sword? I mean, it's very beautiful. I've never seen such a wondrously crafted edge in all my life."

He chuckled while plucking the blade from the earth and held it parallel to the ground out in front of him. Drawing the blade from its sheath, he held it up in the air; the fire flickered as one of the larger pieces of wood fell over.

"This blade? I don't know about beauty, but a good friend of mine made it some time ago."

"Has it gained a name?"

The question confused the man, but he quickly connected the question with the notoriety of the blade. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, though I prefer it not to be named. Famous swords tend to attract unwanted trouble."

She settled for that answer after attempting in vain to have him show her any of his sword techniques. He continually returned to the subject of his wounds, which made her see some sense. He wasn't lying about not training her, but any of his swordsmanship maneuvers were strenuous and unhealthy for anyone in recovery.

The two travelers finally settled in for the night; though Kocoi stayed awake for a long while after he noticed the girl fall into a dream-like slumber.

"I'm sorry Lyndis. But I have lied to you, the sword does have a name . . . but that name is not one you need to know now."

The second day of their travels brought them to the gates of Bulgar late in the morning. After enjoying a pleasant lunch by a café which Shiyo had visited before leaving Bulgar a week before meeting Elizabeth, they set out to buy Lyn a new sword. The iron on her old blade was crumbling away and a new one was much safer.

"Shiyo! Over here!"

She cried waving to him from a distance. He had surprised her earlier with his new change of clothes. It had taken the better part of the morning and some time into the afternoon alongside a rather large sum of money, but he had found a tailor who had fashioned him a set of robes that seemed identical to his old clothes.

The exception was that the colors and patterns matched the Lorca tribe sword masters.

As he caught up to her, a green haired young man in armor approached her, trouble written all over his face from where Shiyo stood.

"Oh! What a beauteous flower! Wait a moment. Would you favor this one with your name, or better yet, your company?"

Kocoi felt as if he were about to lose the lunch they had eaten only hours before hand. It had to have been the worst possible greeting for a lady he'd ever heard.

"Who are you sir knight, that you would speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ah! The flower speaks! I am Sain, a knight of Lycia of the Caelin canton, home to men of fire and passion."

Kocoi turned and dry heaved several times while Lyn struggled to keep her annoyance in check.

_My GOD! Is this what's become of Caelin's knights? Maybe some fate spared me that trip for a good reason before now._

"More like home to callow oafs with loose tongues! Are you really a knight?"

Kocoi had somewhat recovered from his heaving spell and had to applaud her reasoning. Was he really a knight? His response prompted the two to cock their eyebrows.

"Oh, she's even prettier when angered!"

"I don't believe this fool! Come Shiyo!"

The two turned and left the green haired flirt. After leaving earshot of the knight, Lyn nudged Shiyo.

"Did his apparent attempts of impressing me really sicken you that much?"

Turning to face his new traveling companion, he nodded vigorously.

"Shiyo, have you ever been to Lycia? Are they really all like that one?"

Thinking back on the one time he had visited the Caelin canton, he had thoroughly enjoyed it. That particular knight hadn't been present, but then again, he could have been out while he had been visiting.

"Yes I have at one time. Not all of them are anything like that one. Most of them are quite honorable."

_I can't possibly tell her that she's the granddaughter of Caelin's Marquess. _

His spontaneous purchase of a bow with iron reinforcements earned him a quirked eyebrow from Lyndis. The quiver was very familiar to him, as the seller was a Kutolah tribesman.

"Take care dear brother. May Father Sky bless you."

"May Mother Earth safeguard you as well dear brother. Thanks again for the bow."

As they approached the gates again, the Lorcan woman pointed at the bow with questioning eyes.

"This?"

Kocoi motioned the bow, to which she nodded.

"Well, I spent some time with the Kutolah and learned some swordsmanship and archery during my days with them. They're quite good people."

"So you learned mounted archery? They're quite famous for it."

He laughed heartily at the idea of him on horse back. The last time he had tried to mount one; the steed had bucked him off and given him a bad concussion. He never approached another horse again.

"I'm afraid I lack the stuff needed to ride. Never did agree with horses."

Coming up on the gate, two of the said animals stood in the way, the green haired, green armored knight was now accompanied by a knight in red armor. His hair was a fiery red to match. Lyndis and Kocoi looked at one another and then back to the pair of cavaliers.

_What is this? Christmas Knights? _**(By the way . . . Merry Christmas everyone!)**

Lyn took the lead for the two and walked up to the pair.

"Excuse me! Your horses are blocking the way, would you please move them?"

The red haired knight turned from his conversation and took the reigns of his horse, which shied away from the tactician.

"Oh, certainly, my apologies ma'am."

"Well, at least you seem to be an upstanding knight. Thank you."

The green clad knight looked once at the red head, then at Lyn.

"Wait! Kent, that's not fair, I saw her first!"

Kocoi could've sworn he had seen Lyn snap, but she held herself well. The red haired cavalier also held his face relatively steadfast. Mentally, he was cursing who ever had let this one grow into such a womanizer.

_He doesn't stop does he?_

"Well! Looks as if there are no upstanding men in Lycia, I've run out of patience, let's go Shiyo!"

The young woman stomped off with a slightly scornful tactician in tow. He gave the red armored cavalier a pitying glance, knowing full well he didn't mean his question as a come on.

The two left Bulgar, one more than slightly peeved at being treated as some 'item'. The other vagabond was more understanding of her frustration; calmer, more alert. His eyes detected a shadow behind the tree nearest to Lyn moved, a weapon out in its hand.

The bow was out, his hands traveling automatically as they notched an arrow and held the string tight. The point of the feathered projectile aimed at the tree, just above Lyn's left shoulder.

"Don't move! There's someone following us."

"Is it those knights from before?"

Before he could react, the figure in shadows jumped from his cover and grabbed Lyn, her scream made him grind his teeth. His arm was wrapped around her neck, a crude axe of steel in his right hand.

Her eyes spoke of both fury and fear. She struggled uselessly in his grip; her sword was removed and thrown aside. Shiyo kept his arrow trained on the man.

"Ha, what a waste! Such a waste. Yer name's Lyndis is it?"

"What! What did you?"

She gasped for breath and out of shock. Kocoi flinched, the arrow wavering for a brief moment.

It was a moment that he'd soon regret as two sets of powerful arms wrenched the bow from his hands and pinned his arms behind him. A fist planted itself in his gut. Caught unawares, the wind was knocked out of him. Blood from his wounds seeped into the new clothes. The bandits grinned and punched him again, eliciting a pained scream as the gashes became further irritated.

_Shi . . . shimatta! How do these thugs know her full name?_

"Ah, the things we do for money. Time to die gorgeous; but first let's have some fun wit your friend 'ere!"

The sound of crunching bone and screaming bandits made the leader turn to face Kocoi's captures. One of his men lay on the ground, a lance impaling him from behind. The other lay without his head, a bloody sword dripped blood where two men on horseback stood flanking the wounded strategist.

"All of you against and wounded man and a single woman? Cowards all of you!"

"If you desire a battle then look to me!"

Kocoi regained his bow and held the arrow at the leader, his adrenaline driving the steady aim more than skill.

"Cursed knights! You won't stop me! I'll . . . ARGHH! You wench!"

Lyndis had taken the opportunity to bite down on the man's arm, drawing blood as Kocoi loosed his arrow, feathering the man in the now injured appendage as Lyn wriggled free.

Diving for her sword, she drew the blade and jumped into the air. The blade came down in a vertical stab as she was inverted above him. The blade broke free of the man's shoulder, blood sprayed as Shiyo feathered him in the face.

"D-damn you all . . . there was only supposed to be the one girl."

Looking to the Lyn, he was slightly shocked and more than impressed with her skill. She spat blood from her biting earlier onto the grass. Her face looked disgusted that she had done that.

_That was the technique I used to finish off Batta days before now. I've greatly underestimated her talent with a sword._

The two knights apparently weren't expected his companion to perform such a brutal act, the men held blank stares. The one in green was nearly flabbergasted. The red armored one was more steeled, and apparently understood a greater deal about combat and its harsh reality; even if it did look as if he was still slightly green.

He leaned against a nearby tree and slid to the ground, his breathing catching up with him as the adrenaline left his system. Lyn was by his side in an instant.

"Kocoi! Are you alright? Open your shirt!"

She nearly ripped the fabric apart to be met by three reopened gashes in his torso. The bandages had come loose and the two knights made faces.

"That's just sick! Surely you would avoid such things if you didn't carry weapons that you can't use!"

"Oh, and I suppose you could walk around with wounds like these and shoot a man in the face with an arrow as he did? Sain, mind your tongue you oaf!"

The red haired cavalier brought a vulnerary from his pack and handed it to Lyn.

"I'm sorry for your friend's injuries, I don't think it'll do much but take it."

She gave him a genuine smile and accepted the bottle. Pouring its contents over his wounds, he hissed as the liquid stung like fire. The bleeding stopped and the wounds closed slightly, but it was apparent that stronger healing was needed.

"My name is Kent and my foolish companion is Sain. I am sorry for the misunderstanding beforehand. Miss?"

He ventured her name with the unfinished question. Lyndis turned and smiled again.

"I am Lyn and this is Shiyo. I thank you for aiding us, but why are you here?"

Kocoi had nodded off. So Kent and Sain both proceeded to explain as they broke camp for the evening, not daring to move the injured man.

Later in the night, Lyn walked to the tree Shiyo was still resting against. She had brought a blanket out from her tent and wrapped him in it. She kept watch from her tent door, which was close to his position should anything happen. His sleep seemed disturbed and he was mumbling.

Straining to pick out any of the words, she was surprised to hear two names.

"Er . . . no Hassar, I don't want to eat that . . ."

He made grimacing face; wrinkling his nose as if smelling a foul odor.

"What's that Madylen? Perfume? Where did you . . . get . . . that?"

He snorted once loudly. Shaking his head, he fixed sleepy eyes on her shocked face. Her tears puzzled him.

"Shiyo? You . . . knew my parents?"

Seconds went by as he comprehended her question. His dream flashed in his mind again and he groaned in grief. He had been talking in his sleep yet again.

"Yes Lyndis, I knew your parents."

She gasped again, and glared at him.

"I've never given you my full name and yet you knew and kept this from me!"

He hardened his gaze at her and nodded.

"I had to Lyn; would you have trusted me if I had told you all these things? You don't have any memories of me."

Her face scrunched up in frustration and confusion. Seeing her indecisiveness, he continued on.

"Lyndis, your father and mother were valued friends of mine. As were those I befriended in the Kutolah. I consider the plains of Sacae my home far away from home. When I had asked you to let me speak with your parents I was hoping to break the news to you with their help."

"Your mother was a beautiful woman Lyn, much like you are now."

She blushed at his praise of both her mother and herself. Suddenly Lyn had a new interest in avoiding his gaze and staring down at the grasses they sat on.

"However, she was from Caelin, the Marquess's daughter no less. She told me this shortly before moving to the plains with Hassar. It was quite a shock for me."

"I-I never knew. Why didn't father speak of you to me?"

"Probably because I was a dangerous factor, my swordplay tended to attract many bloodied duels, and I left out of respect to a man who had a child on the way. I didn't wish to cause him so much trouble."

Lyn began to cry. She found everything to be too much, too fast. First her heritage, then a lifelong friend of her father's, and now the fact that this man she had come to be somewhat attracted too was apparently too old for her. Her world was no longer what it was; no longer what she knew.

She felt warmth engulf her and found the blanket encircling them both. His arms wrapped around her and held her in a supporting hug. A sad smile played across his lips as he stared off into the stars above. He knew somewhere out there, her parents were watching this moment.

"I'm guessing those two were here searching for you too?"

She nodded quietly, not used to being so close to a man. She was still young and a little embarrassed.

"If Marquess Caelin's brother has anything to do with this, then you'll need help. I will go where you go Lyn. Don't ever think I'll leave you when you need my help."

"Shiyo, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know father feels the same."

He smiled.

_I pray that he is too little one. I pray he is too._

From there tent farther away, two pairs of eyes where watching the exchange. Sain stood incredulous, while Kent had a deeper understanding.

"I don't believe it! Why does she warm up to that wounded duck?"

"Probably because he saved her before we met; nearly costing him his life. You saw his wounds. Besides, he looks far more honorable than you do Sain."

"I guess you're . . . HUH! What was that Kent? You wound this humble one with such bitter words!"

Kent shook his head as he went back to the cot on the right side.

"Good night Sain."

He had a strong feeling that this was going to be a very long journey home. He would have no idea just how long. Nor would any of them imagine the deaths that would rain down before settling this inheritance dispute which no one wanted but Lundgren.

**Whew, this one took awhile. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Read and review. **

**Up Next!**

**Strategy 3: Sacred Sword of Sacae: Mani Katti**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Reviewer Response!**

**Axel Wildfire: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying the fiction. Yes, Kocoi is quite the swordsman, but his true ability won't be known until a critical part of the story. I'm pleased to see that I've done well with Sain's character. Keep reading.

**Dairokkan: **Broccoli? Dream talking? Is that what you sent me? Oh dear . . .

**OnikiDD: **You're not the only one who thinks this . . . Keep reading to find the answers!

**Wandering Cat: **Hope you received my PM awhile back. If not, well, yes, her parents did die six months before meeting Kocoi. Answers concerning his age and other things are answered later in key chapters. I'll box those moments out for you from now on, thanks for the insights. Meow, meow, meow, meow, MEOW . . . !

**Looks around . . . "Where'd everybody else go?" I need input peoples! NEW CHAPTER! MWUHAhahahahaa!**

**Oh, and for anyone confused by thoughts and speech . . . '' means thoughts. "" denotes verbal talking.**

**Strategy 3: Sacred Sword Mani Katti**

After meeting Kent and Sain, two knights hailing from the Caelin providence in Lycia, Lyn and Shiyo traveled to the border of Bulgar to the east. The wounds were slow in healing, but they were better than nothing.

Lyndis had not explained her reasons for heading east when their new destination lay to the west, but Sain and the Kent brooked no arguments. Kent said nothing but followed as a loyal retainer would do, whereas Sain had been a bit overboard. Shiyo questioned his authenticity as an actual knight of Caelin at one point.

"You would doubt my word? Young people should trust a man in arms such as myself!"

Kocoi had smirked and raised an eyebrow at that comment. Lyndis giggled behind him, knowing full well that her father's friend was much older than one might have first perceived.

"Young people Sain?"

The green adorned horseman nodded confidently. Lyn looked over the tactician's shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"Well, Sain I guess that means you then."

"Whatever could you mean Lady Lyndis?"

"Shiyo knew my father Sain, and he's known my mother as well."

The two knights took another look at their traveling companion and frowned. Shiyo looked barely older than Lyndis. The strategist looked to be in his middle twenties, his hair hung loosely down to his shoulders, but stayed decently neat.

Kent was the first to break out of his shock.

"So you knew Lady Madelyn, Kocoi?"

He nodded with a memorable smile.

"Yes I did Kent. Yes I did. She was Hassar's light and day. A wonderful woman."

Lyn smiled with the compliments. Looked back to her intended destination; she spotted the temple on the horizon.

"Shiyo, hold those thoughts a moment and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here."

The three men turned toward the east. The temple was quite large for the plains. Sain turned back with a grin.

"Oh! How quaint!"

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Kent smiled easily. Shiyo nodded in agreement, his mind wandered to the past memories with Hassar and Madelyn. Lyn nudged the older man in the ribs. He shook his head from his thoughts.

'I really need to stop daydreaming.'

As they began to approach the temple several men and women ran out, looks of fear covered their faces. One of them made eye content with Shiyo, his mind jolted from the memory.

"Elizabeth . . ."

His voice was a whisper, but Lyn noticed and looked to where his attention was fixed. A young girl was running toward them. Fair skin was framed by deep chocolate brown hair down to her waist fairly glowed in the bright sunlight. Blue eyes shined with joy as she embraced the swordsman.

"Mr. Kocoi! You're safe!"

Taking her at arms length, he was shocked to see her dressed in the robes of a mage. A small yellow book with strange runes running up the spine caught his evermore widening eyes.

"Elizabeth . . . is that a Thunder tome?"

Glancing at the book in her hands, she blushed and hid it behind her back. Lyn and the others exchanged curious glances. Shiyo looked at her closely, sensing a new aura about her. His question came out quicker than he wanted it to.

"Did someone train you in the ways of a mage?"

She shook her head negatively, eliciting a surprised look from everyone. The girl flinched and took a small step back.

"I found it in a conclave in the wall of the well you hid me in several days ago."

Genuine confusion spread across Shiyo's face. The knights were shocked.

"He dropped this beauteous thing down a musty well? How crude!"

"Sain, mind yourself you oaf!"

Ignoring the two and focusing on Elizabeth, Lyn was beginning to piece together bits of information.

"Shiyo, you gained your injuries helping her? Is that how I found you?"

The two grew silent and she knew she had guessed right. Kocoi's voice was low.

"Yes Lyndis. You're quite perceptive . . . that's a good thing though. Now's not a good time to explain everything though. Elizabeth, what's going on at the temple?"

"Why, are you heading in that direction?"

Lyndis nodded.

"Well, several ruffians rushed into the temple and ruffed up some of the priests. The leader seemed to be intent on taking the sword enshrined there."

The plainswoman gasped in shock.

"They intend on stealing the Mani Katti?"

Kocoi frowned as everyone followed after Lyn. She was quite quick on her feet as she quickly gained ground. He and Elizabeth began to fall behind as they continued to press onward.

'Mani Katti? That blade's rumored to slash through infantry and horseman like a farmer's scythe to wheat. What's it doing out here?'

Looking beside him, Elizabeth appeared to be uncertain as the mounted soldiers took out spears and Lyn drew her sword. The knights took up positions on each side of their charge, allowing enough room for mobility. The yellow eyed swordsman drew the bow from his back; an arrow rested notched on the string.

"Elizabeth, if you think you can keep up and make use of that magic tome of yours; it will make things a lot easier."

A hesitant nod was her answer. Her eyes spoke volumes to him, he'd seen them all too often in his lifetime. The doubt and fear of killing a person was unmistakable in her eyes. She knew that he was asking her to use her gift to kill; and that idea scared her. It did for countless new fighters and mages all across the continent. Anyone who didn't feel nervous the first time around wasn't human.

'Not that I'm altogether human anymore.'

As they approached the temple's outer walls two of the reported ruffians appeared, axes in hand. Lyn charged forward as the knights exchanged spear for sword. Kocoi released an arrow, the shaft embedding itself in the brigand's gut as Lyn finished him with the same sword stroke that Shiyo had used yet again. Her footing was rough on the gravel path as she landed. The loose dirt flew as she rolled to lessen the impact.

The untouched man raised his axe, ready to strike her as she came out of her tumble. Sain and Kent were both cursing under their breath as Shiyo struggled taking aim; paranoia about hitting Lyn making him falter. The two men of Lycia wouldn't provide aid fast enough and Kocoi's worries had stopped him from feathering the brute.

"_Sacred order of Father Sky, bless this one with your fury! Thunder!"_

Looking toward the voice, he saw Elizabeth chanting from the anima tome. A swirling breeze surrounded her lightly tossing her cloak as her voice grew louder and more ambient. The arcane power flowed from the pages as her body served as the conduit for its release. Her right hand arched through the sky, crackling tendrils of electricity surrounded it. The glistening bolts radiated around her hand before flying out and striking the attacker in the chest.

Watching the magic do its work as the man writhed while the energy crackled around him visibly disturbed Sain and Lyn. Kent kept his gaze stolid as Kocoi gaped. The spell thrust its target backwards and through a crumbled portion of the temple wall. Only amber eyes stayed on the girl as everyone else took advantage of the new 'entrance'. Sain charged in first, no doubt desiring to impress his new liege lady.

'That amount of force from a Thunder tome is unheard of, even for prodigies and the animically adept. Did she really learn on her own in five days?'

The young woman stood shakily, her body trembled. Blue eyes stared into her hands as tears formed.

"I killed . . . I've killed . . ."

The golden bound book dropped to the soft earth as her tears fell. She crumbled to her hands and knees as her head began swimming. Nausea set in and she dry heaved several times, her hands covering her mouth as she clenched her eyes shut.

"I've killed a man, me, with these very hands I've . . . Ugh!"

One final heave came as her insides felt as if they had been turned inside out. She vomited; once again on all fours. During the entire event, two sad, understanding eyes rested on her.

Meanwhile inside the temple, Sain and Kent found maneuvering around the aisles and pews difficult with two axe wielding marauders running about. Lyn was up at the pulpit engaged in combat with a swordsman who called himself Glass.

He was fairly skilled, but Sain had been disgusted by his conceit. Kent actually agreed with the womanizing knight. Putting yourself on the 'high horse' was no where near as pompous defaming the gods.

Lyn had heard enough of his blabbering and charged him early in the fight. Her speed had caught him off guard as her sword found his arm and left a cut across his forearm; leaving the appendage hanging limp. While it prevented him from using two hands to increase his strength, his skill one handed wasn't shabby, and Lyn was finding it hard to strike.

Halfway through the fighting Sain finally grasped his partner's words and was mortified.

"Kent, are you saying that I'm pompous!"

The axe swing harmlessly passed by as he spurred his horse out of the way. Kent parried his opponent and swung the sword down, scoring flesh as the man fell with a scream.

"Perhaps Sain. Concentrate on your enemy!"

The man rolled his eyes as he took another swing at the bandit in front of him.

Glass threw out a kick at Lyn, managing to knock her down the small steps that lead up to the parapet. As she rolled he leapt off the stairway hoping to slice her in two as she got up.

Landing on her back, Lyn raised the sword and blocked the blade meant to take her life. The sound of steel against iron grinded throughout the chapel area as small sparks flew from the blade lock. He grinned wickedly at his position. He was straddling her while putting all his weight down on the sword. That smug look disappeared half a second later when she kneed him in the groin and slashed at him as he dropped the sword and instinctively grabbed his nether regions in pain. The sword caught him across the face, leaving the man bellowing as his right eye bled.

Finally standing up, Kent and Sain appeared by her side.

"Milady Lyndis, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kent. I have him, stay out of this."

She regained her breath as he rolled around in agony. Adjusting her grip, Lyn charged as he reached for his sword.

Just outside the temple's walls, Shiyo was helping Elizabeth recover from her bout of sickness. She had drained off the water skin that he'd handed her. She didn't know what he had added to the water to flavor it, but she enjoyed the sweet citrus flavor that had mixed into the liquid. It helped her nausea greatly.

"Mr. Kocoi."

He nodded slightly, wiping off the opening before replacing the cap to the skin. Clutching the magic tome to her chest, she stared at the ground. He'd moved her away from the pool of vomit so they wouldn't gag as she recovered.

"I've killed someone. I've ended his life. How can I live with this?"

He sighed as he placed the container back in his travel bag. He had seen this conversation coming when she had gotten sick.

'How to go about this . . .'

"Elizabeth, the fact that you question you actions shows that you have a good heart. I know this is a trauma for you, but I believe you'll make it."

"Make it! Make it!"

Her voice grew hysteric as blue eyes watered. Kocoi knew that this was trouble. She thrust her hands out at him; the tears ran freely down her face. Anger, frustration, sorrow, and confusion rang clearly in her voice.

"Make it as what! A murderer? I probably made a widow and orphan when I killed him. A father and mother lost their child! Siblings without a brother."

"Yes, all of that is possible and perhaps even true. However . . ."

Kocoi reached out, taking the distraught girl's hands in his. Giving her a gentle gaze and compassionate smile he brought her hands to his lips in a chaste kiss. The maiden blushed fiercely at his actions; her eyes were wide with shock.

"In doing so, you have also saved a life. Lady Lyn owes you her life today."

"I . . . saved someone . . . but I still . . ."

"Think Elizabeth, a man like that probably doesn't have a wife or children. If he does have any children, they're more than likely the result of rape. Men like them are brutal raiders. They pillage, rape, steal, and kill and then boast about it. Men like the one you've now killed are exactly like those who raided your home."

She sniffed, her tears ebbing away as she took in his words.

"Really? So I'm . . ."

"You are alright. In situations like these, it isn't just killing. During battles against men who have no morals and no shame, it's not murder . . . it's justice."

For the first time, she saw Kocoi not just as a wandering sword, but as a man who knew the world. Knew it and stood above it. His reasoning made sense to her and it made her feel more at ease. It didn't make her heartless to what she had done, but it helped her see both sides of a cruel coin called life.

Giving her a supportive hug, he helped her up. Together they looked through the hole in the wall. He smirked as he nudged the girl.

"I'm going to have to help you gain better control of your talent."

Stepping through, they witnessed Glass fall quite literally over a bench, Lyn stood triumphant, if not a bit winded. The swordsman was cursing vehemently. Elizabeth covered her ears. She'd never heard such expletives in her life.

"Damned wench! I am Glass, the gods fear my name! You can't possibly . . ."

The flash of black metal from a slender gauntlet was the last thing he saw as Kocoi bashed in the face as he walked past. Continuing past the unconscious mercenary up to Lyn he noticed he Mani Katti in the hands of the bishop. He smiled mirthfully.

"And like glass he shattered under pressure. Well done Lyn."

The daughter of the plains fairly glowed at the praise. Elizabeth hastily joined them, hopping over the defeated Glass nervously. The blow to the head that Kocoi had given him looked like it would keep him that way for awhile, but she wasn't taking any chances.

The elderly bishop approached them, the sacred sword of Sacae in his hands. No doubt, the incident had an affect on him; his hands were trembling. Despite that, he kept amazing control of his voice as he addressed them.

"I thank you for doing this for me and the young ones here."

Behind him, several acolytes had come out from hiding. Lyn had regained a bit of her wind. Kent and Sain had just dismounted and tethered the horses outside. Lyn spoke on behalf of everyone in their group.

"You're welcome. Is everyone alright?"

Nods went around the room.

"And the Mani Katti? Is it safe?"

The old priest nodded and presented it to the woman.

"It is, and I shall let you touch the sword. Feel its pattern and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn's face brightened as she thanked him. Stepping forward, she took the sword in hand. A blinding light shot from the weapon and then dimmed to a soft glow. The acolyte's gasped as everyone else stared in awe.

'So it is the true Mani Katti . . . this changes a great many things about our journeys to come.'

Kocoi finger the hilt of his blade anxiously. His right hand formed a tightly gripped fist as he suddenly found it hard to keep his composure. A soft touch by his side steered his attention away from the spectacle. Elizabeth had apparently seen his reaction and concern was written on his face.

"I'll be alright. I'm just slightly stunned by this revelation."

The distinctive sound of a sword being drawn drew his focus back to Lyn as she released the blade from its sheath. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"It came out . . . effortlessly."

'She's been chosen . . . she will have the strength she desires in due time now. I know she will.'

He stayed behind as everyone left the temple grounds, the elder priest and a few of the students gave him curious looks.

"Is there something that I can help you with young man?"

"Yes Father, there is. If it isn't too much to ask, how did the Mani Katti end up here?"

The old man smiled as he recited what he knew.

"A young craftsman about your age was said to have brought it to this temple as a holy sword. He spoke saying, 'This blade shall not be drawn lest the spirits of the plains will it so, and who they choose will become its master.'"

Kocoi smiled, some of his frustration about the blade left him.

"His name was Silvas was it not?"

The acolytes gasped. The bishop nodded slowly, Silvas . . . the creator of the Mani Katti, was a name that only the religious clergy knew of. His name was not spoken about in any town or public place and was not shared with the outside world. He had been a Sword Saint and the Mani Katti had become notorious against Bern's cavalier, paladin, and knight squads. It was supposed to be a 'holy' sword, but in reality it had seen more blood than most swords ever will.

"How sir, do you know his name? Were you once a priest here?"

The yellow eyed tactician laughed loudly before apologizing for his behavior.

"I'm sorry Father, but the idea of me being a priest is a bit silly. May I ask how long ago the sword was brought here?"

"It was brought here about four hundred years ago, shortly after Bern stopped its fighting with the Sacaen nomads and Lycia who were under the tactical genius of . . ."

"Shimanyo Kocoi?"

The whole of the religious priests gaped as the stranger before them. The bishop looked as if he were about to pass out from a stroke.

"How do you?"

Shiyo let out a heavy sigh.

"I know him because . . . _I am him._"

A book hit the ground behind him. Elizabeth was on her knees, unable to believe her ears. The last part kept repeating like a mantra.

"_I know him because . . . **I am him**."_

**Done with another chapter! Whew! Christmas and New Year's are great . . . but I'm glad to be back at the computer typing away at this. Next semester in college is starting up so the updates will be longer in coming, but they WILL be coming. **

**Up Next: Elizabeth finds out a sad tale about Kocoi, and he makes her take a vow of silence to the others! What part did Yanagi play in his life? Why did he lead Lycia and Sacae all those centuries ago? Who exactly was Silvas? **

**All these answered and more in Bloody Tears of the Past Pt. 1, 2, & 3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Reviewers Section**

**Wandering Cat: **Ah yes, but Athos WAS human and gained enough power to transcend his humanity. Though at this point of the story . . . anything and everything is possible. Now for Oreos and milk . . . purr! Meow!

**Lord Marquareion: **Indeed that is the reason they're fun to write. The parent friendship between tactician and Hassar and Madylen just hit me upside the head one day and so I threw it into the mix. Seems like its doing pretty well. Keep reading for juicier tidbits! Shiyo also knows much more than he's letting on, even for his age.

**Vaun Harkinian: **Sorry, but yes that battle was rather short. In defense, I didn't want to give any blaring details away, so those who don't know what you deduce may be in the dark. Continue reviewing!

**Dairokkan: **Yes it does seem weird doesn't it? But imagine the ladies you'd attract! Fortunately for us he isn't like Sain. (Bashes said knight unconscious)

**Axel Wildfire: **Whack, whack, whack, whack . . . OH! Sorry, thanks for the review. (Continues wailing on Glass).

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Recap.**

"It was brought here about four hundred years ago, shortly after Bern stopped its fighting with the Sacaen nomads and Lycia who were under the tactical genius of . . ."

"Shimanyo Kocoi?"

The whole of the religious priests gaped as the stranger before them. The bishop looked as if he were about to pass out from a stroke.

"How do you?"

Shiyo let out a heavy sigh.

"I know him because . . . _I am him._"

A book hit the ground behind him. Elizabeth was on her knees, unable to believe her ears. The last part kept repeating like a mantra.

"_I know him because . . . **I am him**."_

**Strategy 4: Tears of Blood Pt. 1**

**Fateful Meeting**

The warm crackling of a campfire did little to warm the cold feelings of loneliness Lyn saw in both Kocoi and Elizabeth. She had tried to get them to open up, but Kocoi remained fixated on some far off vision. The mage wasn't doing much better, but at least she had eaten over the past day.

'Maybe it had something to do with the night they spent at the temple while we were in the local town.'

Later in the evening two days ago, Elizabeth had returned after finding Kocoi, her book wasn't with her. When she had asked what was wrong, the woman had told her that their tactician had several personal questions with the priests and Lyn had thought that it had to do with her sword.

She wasn't completely off the mark, but Elizabeth's introverted behavior had made her think that wasn't the case. Sain had offered to provide the woman with some comforting company. Kent had been slightly shocked at her reply.

"Nothing could comfort me in this problem you womanizing lecher!"

She had stormed back to the temple, leaving behind a confused lordling and two rather rattled knights. In the morning, Kocoi had returned carrying a sleeping, red rimmed eyed Elizabeth with him bridal style. Sain had commented on his attempt to care for her last night and suddenly found a sword at his neck, scaring half the inn's residents.

Kent and Lyn started to move toward the tactician, but he glared at both of them with fury in his eyes. Trying to douse the flames in them was pointless and Kent stood down. Lyndis couldn't understand his sudden change from gentle traveler to malevolent swordmaster.

"If you continue on in this way toward Lyn or Elizabeth I will personally see to your discharge once we reach Caelin. Then I won't be held responsible for a vendetta against Caelin after you die a mysterious death."

He seemed to lose himself as Sain and the rest shuddered. His glare had been serious and the sword in his free hand had pricked the green knight in the throat, drawing a small trickle of blood. Shaking his head, Kocoi regained some of his senses and manners, resheathing the sword and apologizing.

"Forgive me Lyn, Kent. Things have happened too quickly and far too hard for poor Elizabeth."

The young woman stirred in her sleep. Small sniffles came every now and then. He had proceeded upstairs to the rooms with her in his arms. Lyn and Kent shared a worried glance and decided to stay one more night for the two stressed companions. The Lady of Caelin then approached Sain.

"Sain, are you alright?"

"More or less milady, you are wondrous to worry over me."

He was rubbing his neck with a clean cloth one of the maids had brought to him.

"Sain, I'm serious about this. Stop it. In his current state of exhaustion he'll follow through on anything he considers as womanizing. I'll admit it too; I don't like that about you. Try to control yourself around him and me alright? He wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat in his current state. So for a few days, just don't do it okay?"

The man nodded once before she left up the stairs. Once she was out of hearing he shrugged scornfully. Kent was not amused.

"That man's full of hot air, he wouldn't do it."

"He would do it in a heartbeat."

Sain glanced at his fellow knight in shock. Kent stood there, even more serious than ever. His hand gripped the chair he'd been holding; his ungloved hand showed white knuckles from the death grip.

"What! You too my boon companion?"

"Sain, that man is a tactician according to Lady Lyndis. She also said that the killing move she performed when we first saw her fight, and again at the first bandit in this most recent of events is Master Kocoi's, not hers."

"You believe that?"

"Of course I do Sain! Lyndis was shaky in both those attempts regardless of the obvious success it had. Besides, for a wounded man, Kocoi seems to be quite capable as an archer. Keep that in mind before you speak Sain. I'd be willing to say that he'd feather you given the opportunity and reason to do so."

Ever since the morning they left, both Kocoi and Elizabeth had stayed close to each other, the man finding solace with the woman instead of the other way around. Sain hadn't said anything, but his mood said everything he wanted about his situation.

Now, the campfire sputtered, sending sparks into the air. Kocoi's eyes were empty and void of all expressions. Elizabeth sighed as she drew a blanket around them both. He remained still and silent, not even acknowledging her actions.

Sain threw a disapproving look their way at Shiyo's lack of thanks. The two didn't even notice, lost in their own world. One that Elizabeth never thought she could have imagined.

When she had overheard the whole conversation between the bishop and Kocoi, she had frozen when he turned and saw her.

"Why! Who are you? What's going on here . . . I don't know what to do anymore!"

He had walked up to her and knelt before her as he'd done only an hour before hand.

"Elizabeth, go tell Lyndis I've some questions with the bishop here. Return if you want the answers. I won't hold anything from you."

She had done just that, thought he had seen a slightly more annoyed face.

_Probably that imbecile of a knight Sain. I'll put him straight later._

All the nighttime acolytes had arrived in her absence and several of the daytime disciples had stayed to here his tale. Even the bishop had remained, though his age was catching up with him.

They had all arranged the wrecked temple into a makeshift semicircle with Kocoi at the center facing them all. After everyone was seated, he asked for a pitcher of water and a cup.

"It's a long and harsh recounting. I'll need to moisten my throat every now and then if I'm to make it through."

After the pitcher was given to the tactician, he poured a glass, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he recalled memories he'd long desired to forget.

"It was after a slow day in the village . . . I had actually been in retirement from my work when I received the message . . ."

_Turn back the clocks four hundred years . . . _

Kocoi is sitting at a desk; a fine grain and highly decorated with golden inlayed into the wood. His hair is shorter than he wears it now. Long bangs cover golden eyes. He is writing with a quill pen in a journal, recording the day's events and placing a few personal thoughts about friends and family he'd met earlier.

Sighing, the tactical master gazed out the large set of bay windows overlooking the hillsides. He didn't mind the peace and quiet. Actually he quite preferred it over the howls of war and the weeping of women and children that accompanied it. Down below children were running circles around a young cleric of St. Elimine.

Peels of laughter lifted through the air. The loud whiney of horses pulling a carriage quieted them as it appeared above the hillcrest. The driver was dressed in the courier's uniform from Ostia in Lycia.

The amber eyed man grunted and started to return to his musings when the door opened and a young boy fell into the room.

"M-m-m-master Kocoi sir! A message from Ostia in Lycia!"

He groaned loudly in annoyance. Rolling his eyes behind closed eyelids he cracked his neck. Messengers from both Pherae and Ostia had been frequently coming back and forth for advice concerning the border disputes between Lycia and Bern. He could see his rope's end approaching very quick.

"Tell them to leave the request at the door and I'll send a reply by midday two suns from now."

"But the messenger is Marquess Ostia himself!"

Beside him, a lupine figure with white fur growled and hissed, its neck fur sticking straight up. The creature's fangs showed glistening white, scaring the boy. Kocoi reached down and pet the creature, soothing it with a language the boy couldn't follow.

"I see. Very well, thank you very much. You may go."

The boy bowed and left, his footsteps could be heard as he walked down the stairs. Standing from his chair, he approached the coat rack and took the full cloak from its peg. Wrapping the rich crimson and gold rimmed around him and clicking the fasteners, he exuded confidence.

Walking back to the bay windows, he threw them open, chilled air met him in a rush. Winter in the higher elevated areas was chilling, but nothing compared the frozen lands of Ilia.

Looking down at the carriage, a tall man with deep blue robes hidden by a sturdy set of blued plate mail stood with his arms crossed. His hair and beard were full and matched his outfit. Shiyo blinked a few times before smirking.

'Am I looked down at a man or a frost giant?'

"What is it that draws the Marquess himself into such isolated lands?"

His voice echoed over the plains, the words crisp in the cold air.

"And who are you to speak to me in such a manner? I seek the famed genius Shimanyo Kocoi! Bring him out or I'm coming in!"

The cleric led the children away from the burly man in blue. Kocoi had to smile. Grasping the sword just below the window sill, he leapt from the window. The action drew gasps from driver and noble alike. Landing in a crouch, he straightened himself to his full height. He stood shorter than the Marquess of Ostia, but his confidence seemed to radiate off of him.

Kocoi looked around the area and noted one of the forested locales was unsettled. Birds of every kind circled above, cawing and causing a ruckus. He smiled again.

"You can have your personal entourage come out from their hiding places amongst the trees Marquess Ostia."

The man's eyebrows raised as his eyes widened a fraction.

"How did you know?"

Letting out a short laugh, he pointed to the numerous birds in the air. Marquess Ostia shook his head and waved grandiosely. Several knights and cavalry came out of their hiding and joined behind their ruler. Kocoi made a mental re-evaluation.

'His personal guard is quite formidable and well trained. This must be important for a force this large to accompany him just to see me.'

"Marquess Ostia . . . no offense is meant but before you meet with Master Kocoi, I would test your arm sir."

He was given several questioning looks from everyone present until he drew the sword by his side. The sword was a double edged long sword like any other Lycia probably had, but his was more elegantly crafted. A quarter length of the blade starting from the hilt held tiny serrations. Two long grooves ran along the length to the tip which was shaped in the form of a puff adder's head.

If the design of the blade was not enough to impress the soldiers and the head of Ostia, the blade's material was. The blade shined brightly in the sun, the white metal made eyes go wide.

The blade was crafted from silver. The finest and strongest were always made from silver. They were both expensive buy and hard to master; whispers generated among the soldiers. The Marquess called forward one of his paladin's, who placed an enormous axe of silver in the man's firm grasp. Several marks on the weapon showed extensive wear. However, that wasn't the focus of Kocoi's sudden chill.

"Sword Reaver . . ."

The two fighters set themselves, awaiting the other's action to spur on his opponent. Kocoi smirked and charged with a spirited cry, sword held parallel to his shoulders as he ran. Exposing his left flank, the sword point and his left shoulder faced the Ostian axe man. To his dismay, the heavily armored noble charged in as well. The strategist's eyes widened a bit.

'He's fast despite the armor! I wasn't expecting this! Still . . .'

The axe fell down toward him in an arcing slash meant to split him like firewood. The speed was astonishing. Bringing the sword to an upright position in front of him, Shiyo let his feet slide out from under him as he skidded toward the blue adorned noble.

The base of his heels landed on each of the shin guards the ruler wore. Curling up slightly Shiyo brought the handle of the sword to his waist level and leveled the blade; his left hand hovered above the tip, acting as a guiding point which was at the Marquess's neck. The sword reaver's blade lay deep in the ground from the attack. The weapon was barely behind the tactician's back.

"I am the victor Lord Ostia."

"But I just missed you by a hair's breadth swordsman."

The man smirked and then laughed lightly, not moving from his position on the ground. The sword stayed at the ruler's neck line.

"Yes, but if this were a duel to the last man you would be dead."

The lord gasped as he pulled the massive blade from the ground. After the axe was out of the way, the sword fighter rolled backwards with sword still in hand, Kocoi sprang up into the air in a 360 back flip before landing. Pointing the sword at the blue bearded man he smiled cruelly.

"So what is so dire that you come to see me yourself?"

An awkward silence reigned over the grassy hills before the company of knights erupted into frenzied cries of shock. Marquess Ostia only stood in disbelief; he had been bested by a strategist in battle. The man wore no armor, only armed with a sword and his wits. The ruler grimaced.

'This man . . . he's more than we could bargain for. I pray we can convince him to aid us.'

The red robed man turned and called to the cleric attending a host of young children, most of the boys were rooting for their resident tactician. Several of the others tried to hide amongst the numbers and a few of the girls were blushing for reasons they really didn't understand at a tender age. He was their 'hero' of sorts.

The woman approached, a small relieved small played across her lips. Her soft brown hair waved in the breeze. She bowed slightly, showing respect for Kocoi's station.

"Yes my lord?"

"Ugh! You know how I hate being called that! I'm no noble so don't treat me as one."

She grinned playfully at his annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sorry Shimanyo. What is it you need of me?"

Letting out a sigh, he glanced at the men behind the Marquess, then to the carriage. The soldiers of Ostia were still whispering among each other. Her face brightened, understanding his unsaid words.

"It shall be done . . . shall I leave the children with milady?"

He thought for a long moment.

"No, they may stay with me. I'll take them indoors."

Several of the children jumped up and down with this new news.

"She's probably too deep in research to afford being bothered."

Nodding her acceptance, she left and motioned for the men to bring their horses around to the manse's stables. The little ones crowded around the swordsman as he called for Marquess Ostia to follow as best he could.

Entering the large home, the children swiftly quieted and went their own ways, leaving the ruler of the Lycian League profoundly confused.

"Why do they leave us?"

"Inside this place are many researchers in the magical arts. They have control here, especially when alchemical experiments are being conducted. Come, I assume you haven't eaten yet?"

The rumbling of the larger man's stomach drew a humored look from the tactician. Marquess Ostia chuckled lightly.

"I haven't and I'd be quite grateful. Where are . . ."

"The troops eating? We have a large meeting hall where food can be given. The priestess is seeing to their meal arrangements as a part of the room and board for the night."

"The land lord doesn't mind you just letting us stay?"

"It's actually land lady Marquess Ostia. She will undoubtedly complain to me, but she'd prefer hospitality to not even offering you and yours a roof and bed."

"She sounds quite generous."

"She's strict and fierce if you anger her. Do not perturb her dear Marquess."

"Of course."

Opening the double doors of a large dining hall, smaller table sat in the northern corner of the room. Taking a seat in one of the chairs of the small table after removing his cloak and handing to a nearby servant, Kocoi offered one to his guest.

Three stronger servants helped remove the cape and armor. A younger gentleman stood to the side of the table, waiting their orders. Before taking his seat, a large banner of violet and pastel blue caught his eye.

It was trimmed with gold and held a hawk with a magic tome in its left talon and a cleric's staff in the other. The wings were outstretched as if in flight. Across the top was written: _Magic to be the Light, Hope, and Healing of His Majesty._

"I hope you don't mind Ilian wine."

"Not at all."

Nodding to the waiter, he left in order to fetch a cold bottle and two glasses. Donning a serious tone, Kocoi looked the man in the eyes. Marquess Ostia shivered unconsciously.

_His eyes look as if they're staring at my thoughts through my own eyes. I've never seen anyone with yellow eyes. Where's he from?_

"I am assuming we are able to discuss this over dinner? If not, then not a word of it until tomorrow."

"Then let it wait until tomorrow. Better for that kind of thing when we are rested. We've come far."

"Yes, yes you have indeed traveled long and far to these isolated plains between Sacae and Etruria Lord Erving of Ostia; but enough of this."

Kocoi took a curious and eager demeanor as he smiled openly for the first time.

"Have you ever had herb encrusted citrus pheasant . . . Etrurian styled?"

An hour and a half later . . .

The meal had been unusually pleasant. Each man informing the other events around their land. The Ostian ruler had been surprised with the pheasant and had eaten his fair share of the meal.

Dismissing him from the table, Kocoi had summoned another servant to escort the man to his room for the night. Going separate ways, he had returned to his office where he found the windows closed.

A young woman stood at the bookshelf, placing several large textbooks back into place. An elegantly cut cloak draped down her shoulders; falling to her waist. Slits were cut up the back to the base of the upper back and on either side of the arms, letting her move and keep the cloak in place. The lavender cloth swayed slightly as she turned to face him.

Her azure eyes gave him a questioned glance. Her face framed with long black hair that gently rippled like water down to the lower part of her shoulder blades. She wore a gentle smile; pearl white teeth glowed in the moonlight.

She held a stave in her left hand which gave off a soft aura of magical enchantment.

'Torch . . .'

His mental note was interrupted when she walked over to him.

"So why are these troops here, tactician?"

"They come seeking my aid apparently. I finished talking with Marquess Erving of Ostia just a while ago."

Shock spread across the woman's face. Placing the torch stave up against the desk, she walked over to a display case. Her silence disturbed Shiyo. Normally she would speak on end about how to solve problems and what to expect in life. She only grew silent when things truly disturbed her.

A magical incantation passed from her lips as her hands hovered in front of the glass case. Inside were three swords. Lifting two of them off the stands, she tossed them to the tactician who caught them with his arms.

"Take them with you if you go. Give the simpler looking one to a swordsman second only to you in ability Kocoi. The second is yours to wield."

He stared at the blades. The more eloquent sword's sheath was a shining blue fading to red at the hilt of the sword guard. The handle was wrapped in dyed leather to match the sheath. It was truly a work of beauty. The other was more basic, simple in appearance, but it felt better balanced all the way across the blade and handle. It was also the lighter of the two.

"Their names?"

"The one that is yours to wield or the one to give away?"

"Both of them."

"Yours is the most infamous blade in all of Etruria, guard it well."

Amber eyes widened larger than saucers as he nearly dropped the two weapons in his stupor.

'The Soul Drinker? Me?'

"Y-you must be joking milady! Wielding it is suicide!"

"Even if you don't use it in battle, the reputation of that weapon should be enough to wield with deadly efficiency alone."

He nodded. The sword was said to have slain countless men and women, warrior and wizard alike. It was said to also shorten the lifespan of the wielder. He swore then and there not to draw it unless he had no choice.

"The other is named the Mani Katti."

"A sword effective against infantry and horsemen?"

"Yes."

Placing both swords on the desk, Kocoi approached the window and reopened it. A chilling wind blew in, whipping his bangs viciously. He squinted.

"I don't like this . . . I don't like this at all Mage General."

Behind him, the woman nodded, staring at his back with sad eyes.

**Well, the past comes alive. Will the Lycian League go along with Marquess Ostia's decision of letting Kocoi handle the tactical planning? **

**Tears of Blood Pt. 2: Training and Consequences**

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning to All Readers! **

**This chapter is explicitly violent! If you've a problem with merciless and overly gruesome deaths, don't read. Otherwise, you have been cautioned. If you want the cut version of this chapter, please let me know and give me your e-mail so I can send it to you. **

**Thank you.**

**If I receive flames about this after you read this version of the chapter, I will ignore you and continue my work. It was YOUR decision to read on after this warning was blatantly displayed and that means you accepted it and risked being sickened and disturbed by such material.**

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Reviewers Section**

**Sorceress Sakura: **You wanted another chapter? Well here it is in all its resplendent (albeit bloody) glory!

**Axel Wildfire: **Sorry, but Soul Drinker was a favorite name for my sword in DnD. For yours . . . how about Blood Reaver? Just a suggestion, you don't have to use it. Original morph . . . that's evil. Keep reading to find out!

**Dairokken: **Yes, the Mani Katti is the sword of spirits, but Kocoi was merely stating its physical ability, not any of its more 'mystic' traits. Appreciate the tip though!

**Wandering Cat: **Studying . . . HISS! Anyway, I understand completely, my goal is to update at least once a week. College puts a wrench in the works, but I only work four days a week so I should still be alright. Yes, your brief synopsis was correct. However, I meant to say cleric when she is a female, thanks for the correction. Ooh! Oreos! Milk! Purrrrr . . . Yes . . . I love oreos and milk, I need help. LOL.

**Vaun Harkinian: **Unfortunately, no. There is not a game from this time period because this is all my creation. Also, thanks for the point out with the monk woman. I've edited the previous chapter and reposted it. Thank you.

**Tears of Blood Pt. 2: Training and Consequences**

The next morning, soldiers of Ostia roused out of their sleep the sound of the morning meal bell. As everyone filed into the makeshift eating lounge, a lone figure in a far corner silently observed them.

Erving arrived shortly afterward to speak to his men. All the while the slim figure listened to the words and found him surprisingly well spoken.

"Men and women of Ostia! It pleases me to announce that the man, Shimanyo Kocoi has agreed to aid us in these trying times! May Bern know the might of the Lycian League!"

A cacophonous roar of approval went around the chamber. They quieted as Kocoi stepped out from behind the lord; three swords clung to his body. Two slender, curved blades where set sharp side up in their sheaths, which lay at his hip. The third everyone recognized as the blade that he had bested Marquess Ostia with.

Glancing to the ruler of Ostia, he received a nod. He half bowed and stepped up to speak.

"Army of Ostia, personal guard of Lord Erving . . ."

His voice was crisp and precise. It became apparent that he had rehearsed this speech sometime after making his decision to aid the men.

"My aid can only do so much. The majority of just how much I can accomplish lie not in my stratagems and tactical knowledge, but in the capabilities that reside within you."

He raised a gloved hand in a fist. A slender black gauntlet was all they could see. The figure in the corner smiled.

'Good, break them first before the real fighting begins. Very good . . . I shall look forward to this man's planning prowess.'

The silhouette vanished from the corner as Kocoi finished his statement.

"Therefore . . . I will test five of you each day of our journey to Ostia to see where you lie in terms of my standards. MY standards, not Ostia's."

Cries of indignation fly about the eating room as several knights stood up, disgusted.

"You mean to say you are going to show us how weak we are?"

Several knights shouted a chorus of agreements. Marquess Ostia was surprised at this uproar. Other soldiers began standing up in protest. The servants had left the room as the Mage General came in. Catching Kocoi's eyes, she smiled before giving him a pointed stare. He knew that he needed the men quieted or risk a magical experiment blowing up the manse. He drew a breath as she left. Giving an apologetic glance to his new employer, he turned to the crowd again.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

The fury and tone in his voice silenced the group instantly. Everyone in the room stood stunned. Most began to retake their seats, staring at the strategist with second thoughts of questioning him. Erving gaped at his newest asset.

'My lord . . . I've never heard a voice that could carry like that. He really is a battlefield veteran. His stance and voice alone confirm that. Wait, how old is he? He looks younger than I do by at least ten years!'

Erving was young looking for his age, but the truth was he was on in his years. A man in his mid forties, he still had vigor about him that many a man envied. Yet Kocoi looked no older than his late twenties.

Kocoi stood firm at attention, his feet shoulder length apart, hands folded behind his back. His face was tilted only slightly upwards, looking down the bridge of his nose. The glare he projected from his amber eyes dared anyone to step up and challenge him; his decisions, or even his very existence.

"I am sorry for the disturbance milady. You may go now."

All eyes turned to see the woman, a stave in one hand and Elfire tome in the other. She smiled and turned to leave.

"Very well Kocoi. Come home alive. That's an order!"

Smirking, he nodded and saluted as she walked out of the auditorium.

"Yes ma'am! Mage General of Etruria."

Surprised stares kept their eyes on the woman even after she was out of sight. The ruler of Ostia looked at the tactician with an increased interest in the man. Kocoi relaxed and walked down to the join the throng of troops.

As he walked through the now silent mass, he looked at each man with a battlefield commander's analyzing gaze. After passing completely through and reaching the doors to the outside, he about faced and put on a stern face.

"You two ladies and you three men!"

He drew the sword on his back and pointed to each one. One of the women was dressed in the robes of a mage. The other wore the protective leathers of an archer on her bow arm and a corresponding breast cover on the opposite side.

Two of the men appeared to be armored knights, their thicker, more muscular necks a tell tale sign of the helm they wore into battle. Each helm weighed about five pounds; which didn't seem bad until after wearing it for an hour or so. Naturally their necks would strengthen to support the extra weight. The third man was dressed like a mercenary; his arms were toned in all the right places for a sword user.

"You five are the first! Meet me outside the front doors of the manse in the amount of time expected should the home of Ostia be raided. I'll be waiting."

"You must be joking! Ostia's capital is impregnable! No one will ever break through as you say!"

Several laughs echoed the spearman's words. Erving couldn't believe his ears. Were these really his men speaking? Never before had he heard such prejudice and jeering to a superior. He started when Kocoi glared at him.

'By Elimine his eyes look like the devil.'

"Your men are undisciplined Erving. They say your castle is impregnable! Etruria's people said the same thing about their king's lake infested lands until the coup de tat three years ago!"

His comment quieted everyone yet again.

"I should know. I planned that downfall."

"Y-you planned that? You lead the coup heard round the world?"

He nodded once before turning to exit the room. Turning his gaze over to the five chosen targets, he smirked.

"Yes, and the Mage General foresaw the reforming done afterward. You five! Get moving! Your time starts now."

The five soldiers raced past him in an effort to get ready. After they were gone, Kocoi half turned to face the rest of the assembly.

"Erving. I suggest that you send word ahead to your other remaining men to shape up. Once I'm done with these thirty men and women, I won't tolerate joking and sneering like these ingrates."

He spat the word with so much venom in it that most of the soldiers hung their heads in shame. They knew he was right, and that they had just insulted their lord right in his presence, making all of Ostia look like fools.

"Oh and another thing . . . If I receive the same treatment from the rest of the Lycian League . . ."

His eyes narrowed to slits as his voice chilled everyone.

"Your castle and the rest of the Lycian lords will fall just as Etruria's late king's did, if not worse. The decision to join you can be rescinded at anytime, know that and keep it close to your heart. Have a nice morning."

As he left he smiled as the feverish whispers of the remaining men and women reached his ears.

'Ah, so they know of the stories about that battle. Interesting.'

The Etruria now was nothing like the Etruria of old. Its older ruling house had begun to corrupt itself with power and magic was its priority. With the help of the most important connection inside the castle, namely the Mage General herself, she had risked great personal harm in purposefully setting off a magical explosion in the research rooms on the upper floors.

It had been an early spring morning.

The debris and smoke thrown from the upper floors filled the air and surrounding guard posted with smoke and ash. From above, with the help of Ilian Pegasus knights, Kocoi had brought in troops and swiftly laid waist to any and all supporters of the king. None of those survived the purge. After slaughtering all opposing troops and noblemen, he had done the unthinkable to drive home the revolutionaries' goal; to purge all those corrupt and free all those oppressed by their own people.

He had lined up each of the surviving daughters and sons of the king before him and his wife the queen. He clenched his fists as he recalled what he had done that day. He hadn't tried to ask forgiveness from God for that day, he wasn't about to. He knew that he wouldn't ever be forgiven for it.

"King Lorelaie of Etruria! This is the cost for your corruption and oppression of the people you were to lead!"

He drove his sword through the skull of the eldest son, slaying the man instantly as his younger siblings screamed in horror. The queen sobbed uncontrollably. Farther back, the Mage General had run off into the bushes, the faint sound of vomiting came to his ears.

He moved on to the next eldest son who was in his mid twenties. The gray matter from the eldest spilled onto the ground staining it red.

"Have you any last words?"

"Please, don't do this!"

Kocoi sneered and spat in the man's face.

"Pathetic! You realize how many people said that before you took advantage of your position! This isn't murder! It's Justice!"

The prince screamed hysterically when the sword drove straight down through the man's skull and into his torso as the body jerked violently, blood poured from his mouth before his eyes glazed over in death. Pulling the sword from his victim's corpse he stepped over to the third son before flinging the blood from the blade.

The youngest son was barely fifteen, but there had been solid proof of his wrongs in hording money and extorting goods from the markets; goods that had caused many to starve to death in the droughts not long ago. He also had a lecherous streak in him reminiscent of his father.

Before he could ask the boy if he had a last wish the youngest prince spat on the ground before him. The ultimate insult from a noble, it meant that you weren't even worth the dirt everyone walked upon. Kocoi grinned.

"You have a fire about you I've not seen in many. Too bad you didn't use it to better your country rather than help it."

Leaving it at that, the tactician; now executioner thrust the sword into the boy, ignoring the desperate pleads of the boy's mother. The sword connected with the teenage prince's groin. Kocoi had personally taken a grudge against the boy when a good friend's younger sister had been found naked in the forest.

Her body was covered in dried fluids and she was cold and stiff in death. Pale blue colored her lips and under her nails, signifying strangulation. She had managed to steal the signet ring from her assailant, sealing the boy's fate when Kocoi found him in the coup.

Writhing and screaming with the pain, he grabbed the sword's blade with two hands as Kocoi lifted the prince in the air with one hand while the sword remained in him. The lecherous young man gasped in shock as the blade cut upward into his intestines with the weight of his body. His sisters screamed and wailed, pleading for his life.

Narrowing his eyes, Shimanyo swiftly withdrew the sword as he began to fall to the ground. The collective sighs from the rest of his family turned to silent horror as Kocoi began to repeatedly stab him, never letting him touch the ground.

From her bushes a scant few yards away, the Mage General couldn't believe what she was seeing, or rather, what she could hardly see. The image would haunt everyone who witnessed it to the end of their days.

The tactician's sword arm was moving so fast the sunlight against the blade flashing every now and then was the only sign of the blade. The proof that the sword was real and the strikes weren't an illusion was the clouded red mist that filled the air around the dead body. Finishing the body with one final thrust, the whole assembly save four of Kocoi's most trusted men lost their composure. Half of the number present became sick to the point of vomiting while of the rest gagged and turned away.

No longer was there a prince hanging in the air from the blade through his head, but a mutilated, no longer recognizable lump of bloody flesh and bones. The entrails fell from the stab wounds, hitting the earth with a sick thud. Bones were shattered and fell in small nugget sized pieces or jagged shards. The once elegant clothes were mere red stripes that matched the torn flesh hanging like meat on a butcher's hook.

The weight of the corpse pulled away from the head and fell to the ground as Shiyo flung the head off the sword, where ravens swiftly fell on the fresh meat. Everyone present save the tactician, his four chosen ones, and the royal family continued vomiting on all fours. The royal family was too shocked and pale to get sick, as they all knew that they would now die a similar gruesome fate.

"Thirty strikes, for thirty rapes."

Kocoi's voice was a grim and angered whisper as he glared at the hunk of flesh.

Out of all the deaths that day, Prince Orison's would go down in history as the most brutal every recorded in the history of the continent, not just Etruria.

He moved to the eldest of the girls. Abject fear in her eyes as she locked onto the bloodied, gut covered sword. Reaching down, he took the hem of her dress. She shrieked and pulled away. He smiled viciously and cut a large portion of the skirt away. Wiping off the remains from the blade with the delicate material, he let the cloth fall to his feet.

"I am inclined to be more merciful to you ladies than your brothers. But that doesn't mean you'll survive. Can you tell me what you've done to invite death?"

His face was dangerously close to hers, the sword point grazed her neck. Lavender eyes stared back in fear. Her voice trembled as she admitted her crime.

"I . . . I had a girl exiled because her dress was better than mine. Afterwards, I claimed it as my own and forced the tailor out of his business."

"Do you know what they call that?"

She shook her head.

"Vanity."

The sword pierced her through the left breast, scored both lung and heart as she coughed blood before slumping over.

"SISTER!"

The youngest daughter was screaming hysterically. The king, held down by two of Kocoi's "Death Bringers" was cursing him furiously. Princess Emilia's death was to said to have been the most merciful, and the most humane. It truly was both.

'He has no shame. To curse my actions despite all the things he has done to our people. I will enjoy putting his line to an end. God knows he's done that with countless others.'

Moving the second youngest daughter, he knelt before her mockingly like a knight would.

"One of my men says that you slapped him and exiled his family after striping them of all they had. All this because you didn't like the way he protected you whenever you traveled. How conceited can you be?"

"Say what you will murderer! I'll gladly take death, and then I'll have revenge from the afterlife!"

"I'm sure you would. Not that I care."

He smirked as he waved his hand to call one of his four over. The man was wearing a wicked smile, knowing full well what his commander was about to tell him. He began to draw his sword.

"No Ikol, don't kill her."

Shock flew around the courtyard. Ikol seemed even more surprised and slighted. Anger showed in his eyes. His family and siblings had all starved to death. He had clung to life when Kocoi had found him dying of hunger one day. Before then, he had been forced to cannibalism, eating his own mother for survival. He had seen the tactician as a savior of sorts and would die for his ideals of anti-government corruption.

"I will not kill her. But we shall break that pride of hers. Go . . . take her . . . have some 'entertainment' before finishing your vengeance. Make it complete . . . to your satisfaction. I will not stop you."

Ikol smiled evilly as he put away the sword by his side and grabbed the woman by the chin. His leathery voice scared her even more than death did. She fully understood what he was about to do to her, and she cried.

"Kocoi, I'll gladly make use of her. After she's good and exhausted, then I'll kill her."

He tugged at her dress as he carried her off, her sobs heard until they disappeared around the corner of the castle, her screams could be heard throughout the courtyard. The king, queen, and remaining princess were shocked as was the rest of everyone when her screams turned into heated cries of passion and begging. Kocoi smirked.

'I'll wager he doesn't kill her after that begging of hers. He did admit to a crush on her before the incident some time ago.'

Little did anyone know, but Kocoi's thoughts about Ikol were true. The man did not end up killing the woman and instead came to love her again. Kocoi had not shown any emotion at the revelation some odd months later, but secretly, he had been glad to have seen her live after she saw her wrongs and the consequences they bore. She would later become one of the Four Generals of Etruria.

The youngest girl of sixteen years desperately tried to hide her fears, but crumbled as he approached her. Her lavender flax colored hair disheveled from being forcibly dragged out of her bed while napping. She was still in her nightgown.

Stopping in front of her, he stared long and hard at her as if trying to remember something. Somewhere in the background, the cries reached a climax as her older sister screamed in full, the tides of ecstasy washing through the courtyard. Kocoi didn't flinch or look as everyone else did. The cries resumed after a brief silence.

"Please sir."

Her voice was faint. Kocoi heard her words, but came closer to better understand her.

"I've not been home since I was a little girl. I was away in Ilia."

He looked up to the skies where a squad of Pegasus knights flew, watching the horrible spectacle from above. One came down and landed just behind the young girl.

"Sir, I beg of you to spare this one! She's speaks the truth, we have had her in Ilia for the past nine years! She's done nothing to call a sword upon her crown."

Giving the small, timid girl a nod, the Pegasus knight took her up on the flying mount and raced off into the skies. No doubt was in his mind that they would train her to be one of them, a band of elite mercenaries that carried out their missions to keep their families and desolate country alive.

'The devastation and loss that a war and fighting alone can bring will be more than enough of a punishment for her family's transgressions. In many ways . . . it's worse than death.'

With only the queen and king remaining, he approached the queen first. It pained him to take a mother's children from her. In spite of their choices, a mother could never hate her children, and it was for this alone that he felt grievously sinful. He wasn't a saint, and because of that he couldn't forgive the corrupted, but he knew full well that a mother's love for her children was sacred, and he was ripping it apart.

"Queen Reylia, you have not committed any of the transgressions that the children or your husband have. You are exempt from this purge if you ask it of me. I will not kill a person who has no sin upon her."

The woman was broken, he could see that plainly in her tear stained eyes. She was a ravishing beauty and had aged hardly at all. Yet her voice was so filled with sorrow that it made her seem centuries older.

"I never knew that they had done all these vile things. Kocoi was it? I'm sorry to ask this of you, but take my life. I'd rather not live if my family isn't with me."

"You have one daughter that yet lives. Should you not remain and comfort her when you meet again?"

Her eyes brightened somewhat at his words.

"Y-yes, I see, I would be forsaking her if I die to be with the others. Despite your actions here today young man, you are wiser than you appear right now."

She turned to face her infuriated husband. A pleading look crossed her face.

"What is it that my love has done that deserves this?"

"For one, he's been frequently unfaithful to you my queen. His hidden affairs and concubines are nearly innumerable, as are the assassination of innocents who knew too much of his conspiring with Bern. He planned to sell our lands and people."

What little color she had gained back left her as she looked her husband in the eyes.

The king himself was committing treason against his own country, and now he was paying the ultimate price. Kocoi turned his back to the queen, pitying her misfortune.

"I will wait till you have left to end his life. The gods know I've already caused you enough grief."

She bowed only slightly as two of the guards helped her up and escorted her away. After they had gone, he called over another one of the guards.

"I would not kill you as a maggot, even though you are one King Lorelaie! Take this blade and fight me. Strike me down and you may go, but this is a battle to the death. Your death, traitor!"

He threw a silver sword at the king's feet as the two Death Bringers released him from his shackles. Kocoi had drawn a more elegantly crafted sword, a Brave Sword. He then drew another blade from his back, its long curve and blood red tone made several people back further away. The king grit his teeth.

'Cursed murderer! Both a Brave Sword and Killing Edge at one time? I've never seen such a thing. He will die for this, no one defies the king!'

"DIE!"

The memories of the past ceased as he opened the double doors leading outside. Taking a seat on the stairs, a faint footfall made him turn to look at the newcomer.

"Oh, Mage General! How are you this . . ."

His words were cut off with her lips caressing his for a brief second. Those seconds felt like hours to him as her sweet taste lingered after she broke the intimate contact. They both smiled and he poked her lightly in the stomach, making her jump back at his teasing.

"You know that's not allowed Mage General. I'm not an Etrurian noble."

"But you are my lover Kocoi. Or have you forgotten?"

She scowled at him in mock anger.

"No, no I haven't, but if the public finds out, you lose your post and we're both exiled."

"I could forgo the elaborate rules and regulations."

She rolled her eyes as she took a seat beside the tactician. Looking out over the horizon, she frowned.

"Besides, isn't that the reason why we had this place built so far from any Elimine forsaken towns or cities?"

He laughed at her words. They had begun their little affair after the coup and only flourished as he acted as an advisor and escort. His prowess in both orations and battle earned him high regards in a short time.

After that gruesome period of the coup, she had seen him alone at nights, venting his frustrations by practicing his fencing. Seeing his tears and hearing the self inflicted curses for his actions that horrid day, she decided to share and ease his pain. He had gratefully, if not slowly warmed up to her affections.

Only after three years had they begun to be at peace. Now Kocoi would once again find himself committed to the slaughter in war. She quietly prayed that Elimine would bring him back to her sane and healthy.

The sound of footsteps alerted the two of newcomers. Looking toward the source, the five soldiers rounded the outside corner of the manse, fully prepared for battle. Behind them were the rest of the soldiers; including Marquess Erving.

Shiyo stood and nodded once to the Mage General before walking to join the army. She watched him go with apprehension in her eyes as he drew the sword on his back.

'I pray that you keep your sanity. Return to me Kocoi . . .'

Her hand drifted to her stomach.

'Return to us . . . my love.'

He turned briefly, as if reading her thoughts as his eyes rested on hers. He turned briefly, as if reading her thoughts as his eyes rested on hers. His eyes widened as he saw her message, she was pregnant. Smiling openly, he waved with his free hand as he left her, tears in both their eyes, though only hers fell.

The war would last for seven long years, with half of Lycia losing fathers, sons, brothers, and sisters. Bern would retreat from the frays, but only suffer half the amount lost. If not for Kocoi's strategies, all of Lycia would have been lost. Sacae would join in the final year of the war and turn the tides, but would also lose seven tribes, reducing them to the Lordjat, Lorca, Kutolah, and two others as the mainstay of the plains.

Despite the losses, Lycia would lose none of its major generals and captains; Sacae would rise in power afterward, and become independent. Bern would lose all its key members save the royal bloodline itself. Half of those men would die by Silvas' hands alone, the rest at Kocoi's blades. Together they'd be remembered in history as the Saint of Swords, and the Demonic Slayer.

**Dum dum DUM! Another chapter completed. Kocoi does have his problems. Finally, who was Silvas? Where does Yanagi fit into all this? How did the war end? Answers answers! **

**Up Next: Tears of Blood Pt. 3: Lost Souls, Crazed Swords**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Reviewers Section**

**Wandering Cat: **I appreciate your reading the chapter despite your listed problems with it. However, you could have just as easily sent me your e-mail and read the edited version, which didn't leave out any important facts or storyline. Nothing will be as graphic in the future concerning individual deaths or detailed descriptions.

**Dairokkan: **Bum, bum, bum indeed!

**I apologize for the previous chapter's overly descriptive content. In defense, I did put the warning. Also, such descriptions were needed to drive home the morbid nature of Kocoi after so many years and his beliefs about life and death. Thank you for reading.**

**Tears of Blood Pt.: Lost Souls, Crazed Swords**

Kocoi stood on an outcropping that looked down on the castle capital of Bern. He was facing the northern side of the castle looking south. The impregnable mountains had fallen. All across the mountain ranges he had snipers from the various parts of Lycia ready to rain down on any unsuspecting wyvern rider. It had taken many Pegasus knights to get all of the archers into position, but it had been worth it.

While the main enemy forces engaged the brunt of the invasion force with Silvas in the lead, he had personally managed the emplacement of the fletchers. A small glint of light caught his eye as he turned around.

One of his archers kneeled behind a boulder with a signal mirror asked a question through flashes of sunlight. Replying in kind he told the woman to stay hidden until reinforcements rushed from the castle. Among the throng of arrow shooting troops were a selected handful of sages that could wield a Bolting.

Each member of this strike team had been instructed long ago to not fire on any enemy groups until they were out of the castle's safety, but still within everyone's bow range. He had brought up a new bow for the captains and himself. With greater range than even a longbow, the double bow held twice the power, making it a horror against Pegasus and wyvern warrior alike.

A deafening roar within the castle followed by the gates lowering turned Kocoi back to the castle. In the distance he could see the army pursuing the remnants of Bern's mountain skirmishers. Out of the gates flew two dozen wyvern riders as he had predicted. The number disappointed him though, there were supposed to be more, far more, nearly three times that amount.

Waiting until they were almost out of bow range and among their allies on foot, he stood and drew back his arrow.

"Men and women of Lycia! Three volleys!"

At these words arrows fell from the skies. The Lycian army stopped in their tracks, not wanting to come any closer to the hail of projectiles.

Silvas was held in awe and respect once again.

'He's done it again.'

The mountains in the distance fairly disappeared in a thick cloud of black specks. Each dot meant an arrow was heading your way. One of the wyvern riders looked back at what his enemy was gaping at. He was the only one to scream as the volley rammed into the twenty four flying spearmen.

The unforgiving bane of all flying creatures consumed the host of wyvern knights. Normally a wyvern tried to stay aloft to get its master to safety, not here. Every one of the men and mounts dropped like rocks from the sky. A few who had miraculously survived the arrow storm screamed as the second wave of arrows fell upon them.

The fleeing men they had flown out to support fell to the third volley as they stared at the plight of their 'rescuers'.

"Marquess Ostia!"

The said ruler walked up to Silvas, still slightly amazed at such a display. Throughout the war, Kocoi's brilliance had saved countless lives and delivered massive blows to Bern. Even though the enemy outnumbered them severely, the Lycian's held a far higher morale, since the Bern generals and commanders had fallen one after the other. Lycia's leaders were all still alive, as were each platoon's captain.

"Take the army and form a blockade around the mouth of the mountain castle. I'll take a smaller strike force inside and lay waste to the king . . ."

"Flyer approaching!"

The shouts brought the two men back around. A lone Pegasus knight lavender flax hair was carrying their tactician. When she landed just a few yards away, Kocoi dismounted and bowed to the maiden warrior before she hastily flew away.

"Silvas, Marquess, I take it that the army is well?"

Both men nodded, acknowledging his presence. Kocoi wore dark patterns and robes. Jet black gauntlets and form fitting armor of the same dark color lay beneath cloak of navy blue trimmed in white. They were the colors of mourning in Etruria. Everyone had heard of the news he had received after seeing his daughter and wife, the Mage General.

It had been less than six months ago. The Mage General had been found dead in their bedroom, the marks of a magic battle had told everything. Her life had been drained by a dark magic user, Kocoi's daughter had never been found. The killer had left a message with her body, that Bern would have his head.

The only comfort and refuge in his blood soaked life gone, he had left the camp alone that night he heard the news. Upon the morning, smoke and fire from the enemy encampment they were to attack that day drew the army to an impossible sight.

Kocoi sat atop the crumbled walls of the small fortress, the dead lay all around the grounds. The Soul Drinker glowed darkly as tears fell from the man's eyes.

No one present forgot the words he screamed to no one in particular, his face upturned to the heavens.

"WHY! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS? Why do the gods see fit to take the only means of peace in my life from me! I commit my self to the very daemon gates of darkness, tempting death to take my soul eternal! Why not me? TAKE ME!"

The torn man brought the sword down as his screams of sorrow continued. The pile of dead disappearing to be absorbed by the blade. Silvas had to force himself not to stop the madman. He too knew the pain of losing a loved one. He had earned the sword Mani Katti after surviving Kocoi's 'Triad'; his favorite three killing strokes. He'd never seen them in battle, only in that trial. In Kocoi's current state, he knew that interfering would be like charging in alone against a squad of Pherae's calvary.

"Why take away the healer and leave the destroyer! I curse you! Curse you and the silence you give as an answer! I, I only wanted to leave behind the sword, the wars, the death and decay, I wanted . . ."

His voice was a whisper now, images of the woman he had fallen in love with filled his mind's eye. Her lavender eyes and dark black hair framed her slender form. She was fiery and loved the magical arts as much as she loved life. She had also been the first to ever relate to the strategist. She had been his confidant just as much as he had been hers. The two of them had been perfect.

No longer though, would he see her smile, hear her whispers of love in the waking moments. Nor would her scent and taste tease him as they had when they were alone together. Her kiss would no longer provide him warmth and their daughter's laughter would never again fill their ears.

"I wanted them to be happy. I wanted to fight for family and not just the sake of fighting as I used to. Oh gods."

The cry that escaped his lips then had shaken everyone to the core. It wasn't the cry of a fallen warrior, but a beast, a beast that had just lost everything in its world.

After that spectacle the lords of Lycia had gathered together in the command tent.

Marquess Pherae was the first to break the morbid silence.

"My fellow Lords. We've done the unspeakable in asking him to lead this war effort."

Marquess Laus and Araphen were shocked.

"What are you talking about Reeves? Without him we would have lost everything dear to our lands and people!"

Reeves glared at the two men. They had been the biggest pains since the beginning of the war. If Kocoi had not shown his prowess in humiliating both Lords' champions, they would have never joined the war effort.

"He HAS lost EVERYTHING you ungrateful fools! He has been banned from Etruria due to his joining our cause and now his wife his dead and his child has probably fallen to the same fate. He has NOTHING left to return to!"

Marquess Erving had left the tent as the arguing continued.

'We've been such fools. Kocoi, I can never ask your forgiveness. I'm truly sorry.'

The battles since then had always seen Kocoi in the thick of the swords, spears, lances, and axes; with Silvas acting as a shadow. All druids and shamans who fell to the sword of Kocoi were particularly savage, as if to form a hex on the black arts for killing his love. The battle of Mountain's Hills had been the largest and most unforgiving for Bern as the last three remaining generals had fallen, one to Silvas, one to Erving, and the Druid General to Kocoi.

That day Shiyo Kocoi had unleashed one of the 'Triad'. He had called it the Earth's Dragon Crush; a technique that tore the earth from the point of the Soul Drinker, and buried his opponent alive after sending shards of stone and earth through the enemy. That one display had made all opposing forces surrender, not wanting to be its next victim.

Now, the war was about to draw to a close. Gazing upon the castle entrance, Kocoi nodded as his four most trusted once again joined him. His Death Bringers had changed to the Guardians as they spent more time watching over their disaster struck liege. Ikol had been the most sympathetic to Shimanyo's pain. He would be just as torn if his renewed love, the former Princess were to die.

Silvas had three others from his tribe of Sacaen nomads and two snipers from the ranks of Lycia join them as they entered the castle. The Soul Drinker and Mani Katti glowed in the darkened, windowless halls of Castle Bern. The four guards of Kocoi had taken to the shadows, waiting for anything.

As they made their way to the throne room, Kocoi and everyone accompanying him found the lack of resistance disturbing. They had met small patrols of three and four every other hallway, but no garrisons, blockades or other obstacles laid in the way of their approach.

Just as they reached the throne room doors, a feminine scream met their ears. Its timbre and resonance triggered a vow Kocoi had made what seemed to be ages before this moment. A man's frenzied screams drew their attention as they cracked the double doors open.

"You said that nothing would stand in my way wench! You said that you had seen the future! A prophetess? Hardly!"

The king of Bern stood over a young woman of unearthly beauty, bruises covered her body. Her red wine eyes wide in fear were the only motivation needed for Kocoi to burst through the doors sword gleaming in the dimly lit room.

"Lady Yanagi! You cur!"

Halfway across the room, dark glyphs blazed to life on the ceiling and floor before shrouds of dark energy assaulted the tactician. Silvas barged into the room with their men to be caught in the same rune.

"Damned dark magic!"

The king laughed as he turned to face the man responsible for his kingdom's downfall. Behind him, a man adorned in an oversized black cloak stood over the woman with a wicked ritual dagger. She pleaded needlessly as the blade found her heart.

"YANAGI! Damn you druid! Damn you all!"

Kocoi's struggles against the spell were pointless as he stayed in his spot. The girl's last look at Kocoi made tears fall from the man.

"This is . . . beyond your ability to protect me. Take care of . . . my . . ."

The final words barely registered as he focused his grief and rage into the Soul Drinker. The runes around him faltered, flickering as a candle does before it dies. The druid took up her body and teleported away, leaving a deranged king to witness his own end. The dark glyphs shattered as Kocoi glared without forgiveness.

"Second of the Triad! Ku Ha Zan!"

His sword swing ripped through the air, generating a gust of wind that blew the king off his feet and through the wall, sending him to fall to his death from the parapet outside the throne room. Slash marks and gouges appeared in the fine stone work of the castle where the attack had been most vicious.

The men accompanying Silvas looked to him for an answer. The Sacaen couldn't speak. Kocoi had apparently held back when he had tested him for the Mani Katti. The woman among the four Guardians provided the explanation.

"Ku Ha Zan translates from the languages of old into the High Speed Kill. It is an air pressure shockwave technique that even Sword Saints cannot master."

On hands and knees in front of them, Kocoi sobbed with grief. His words shocked them beyond what they had ever heard.

"Why this? First my wife and child, and now one of the sacred children of Arcadia. I'm so sorry Athos, I've failed. I've failed!"

His bit through the words as he punched the stone floor repeatedly. His four Guardians were at a loss of words.

"Athos? Did he just say Athos? The Archsage?"

Ikol could barely believe that his master had known the Living Legend.

"Not a single one of you reports my words."

The threatening authority in the tactician's words made them all nod their understanding. He then took a scroll from a small map tube at his belt and handed it to Silvas before dropping his cloak in a pile of rubble from the hole in the wall.

"On that parchment are the instructions and terms for Bern's surrender and end of this foolish war. Here is where Shimanyo Kocoi has died and joined his wife's side in the afterlife. Please, all of you live long and prosper. You especially, Silvas of the Lorca."

He turned to Ikol and the rest of his four entrusted.

"You four have been through hell and back with me. Now I grant you relief from your duties. Go and live peacefully."

Taking his sword in hand again, Kocoi gave them one final glance before he leapt from parapet. Silvas handed off the scroll to one of the four before leaping off the parapet after Kocoi. The group gathered at the edge in a frantic rush.

The tactician turned in the air and saw the Sacaen Sword Saint falling after him. Anger and confusion reined his emotions.

"Silvas! You idiot nomad, are you crazed?"

"No Kocoi, it's you who are crazed! You've let emotion and sorrow rule your heart! You're a fool, a coward who can't face reality!"

Turned to face the oncoming ground, Kocoi drew the blade at his side.

"Ku Ha Zan!"

The rush of air blew aside the underbrush with ease. He stopped in midair for a split second, his descent completely halted as he performed a back flip before landing softly on his feet. Sparing no time, he rushed into the forests beyond the castle walls.

He stopped in his tracks as Silvas approached the ground.

"Ku Ha Zan!"

The man gaped as his own technique was unleashed by the Sword Saint, perfectly mimicking his landing before charging after him. Resuming his sprint, Kocoi grinned lightly, his first real attempt at smiling since that tragic night.

'He really is something else. I'm impressed Silvas, may your descendants be just as strong in both battle and spirit.'

He skidded to a halt, facing the charging tribesman, sword drawn.

'My soul has been lost and all I've left is this blade. I want to heal myself, but your spirit isn't helping me Silvas. Sorry my friend, but I must stop you from following me if I am ever to have my rest.'

Spinning the sword across the back of his hand counterclockwise before stabbing the blade sharp end forward into the ground, he glared at the Lorca Sword Saint. Gripping the handle with both hands, Kocoi brought the sword out of the soft earth with a massive upward slash.

Silvas frowned.

'The Earth's Dragon Crush!'

The ground ripped away as the attack grew closer. It looked as if a tidal wave of earth and plants were rushing toward you like a herd of stampeding horses.

'If I can just . . .'

"Ku Ha Zan!"

The wind generated from Silvas's sword slashed through the attack of earth before exploding in a shockwave that blew the man off his feet. He landed several feet away, and then skidded three more before regaining his senses.

His eyes fell on Kocoi, Soul Drinker outstretched in the finishing pose of the second Triad. Silvas gasped, and then winced as the pain in his side; his ribs were broken.

"You did well to unleash the High Speed Kill against the Dragon of Earth Silvas."

He walked slowly toward the wielder of the Mani Katti.

"If you hadn't, you would have died from the High Speed Earth Dragon. A combination attack of the Earth Dragon Crush and Ku Ha Zan back to back. Normally the first attack is too slow unless unleashed at point blank, but with the driving wind of the second Triad it becomes a rushing attack. Your Ku Ha Zan was enough to negate the Dragon, but not my High Speed Kill. The shockwave was the two winds fighting and destroying each other in attempt to gain mastery over the other."

"So, you held back when doing these three Triads against me?"

The tactician laughed briefly.

"Three Triads? I only tested you against two."

"What? But then what was that?"

"The Last Triad is forbidden, even for me. There is no holding back with it. There is no way to complete the technique unless it is performed at full speed. It is a guaranteed killing stroke. It has never failed when used. Trust me; it's only been unleashed three times in the past."

With that, he flipped the blade over and sheathed the weapon. Kocoi walked away through the darkened shadows of the trees, leaving behind a wounded and beaten Silvas.

After he had been found by a wandering guardsman and returned to the command tent, the Sacaen had been dumbfounded by the contents found in the scroll. His eyes scanned down the parchment again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_**To the Lords of Lycia, Tribesmen of Sacae, and to the conquered Bern,**_

**_Lycia and Sacae are not to lay claim to any portion of the country. I believe that the devastation brought about by this foolish war has done enough. Marquess Erving, I leave the duty of submitting the conditions of defeat to Bern in your hands since it was you who brought me into this. _**

**_The Bern Royal Family is to be preserved, albeit with less influence over their lands and under surveillance by Lycia. Never let your guard down, I have no doubt that they will rebuild even greater than before. They shall not attack as they have in the past, but they will be watching. Take care Marquess Ostia._**

_**Silvas, I have no regrets in leaving you the Mani Katti, the sword of spirits. It is the wind of the plains and the souls of your brethren that give it strength. Wield it wisely in the future, a future free of conflict in your lifetime. May your children be strong in heart and spirit as you have been. **_

_**Marquess Pherae, you have been so kind to me during this blood filled campaign. You are the most humane of the Lords of Lycia in my eyes. Hater of killing even in war. Your people are truly blessed. May Elimine be with you and your house always. Never before have I been treated with such kindness and compassion outside of my late wife and child. **_

**_Marquess Araphen and Laus, your conceit belittles your reputation as part of the Lycian League. Examine yourselves before rushing your decisions; otherwise you may befall a greater tragedy than I have. May the gods have mercy on your souls if you do not change._**

**_Finally, to Bern, I give my sincere apologies, though I doubt that you care. I have laid waste to your fields and homes. Taken sons and husbands from your women. I have desecrated holy lands and monuments as a show of your weakness. All this for what? Even I cannot find that answer. Herein this scroll lies the rules for resolving the matter between you and Lycia. May they show you mercy where I have not._**

_**Regretfully Yours,**_

_**Shimanyo Kocoi**_

That time, the date of Spring of year 704 AS, or After the Scouring, Bern vowed to never again openly oppose the nation of Lycia or Sacae. Etruria never found their 'traitor' Kocoi. Silvas would rise as the chieftain of the Lorca, and take up wandering around the areas of the Bern Mountains, keeping vigilant watch over the borders.

Erving and Reeves would pass away the following year, but their children held strong over the years, remembering the tales of a war torn tactician who had given everything for a country he didn't belong to.

_Back to the present day . . . inside the shrine which housed the Mani Katti . . ._

Elizabeth couldn't believe the words that Kocoi had spoken. He just sat there, eyes closed and fists clenched around the sword by his side. Silently, he checked himself.

He had left out the part about knowing Athos, the Archsage and the child of Arcadia for good reason. No one needed to know that he was even older than what they already thought he was. Nor had he spoken the name of the Mage General of that time.

All of the acolytes had left, silently bowing to the man as they went back to their chores. The bishops left quietly as well, a renewed respect for the past lives lost deep in their minds. Elizabeth shakily made her way to the broken man.

Wrapping her arms around him as a mother would her child, she wept openly for him. The pain that had covered his face as he had recounted his wife's death had been unbearable for her to look at. His tears had never fallen the entire time.

"Oh Kocoi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She tensed slightly as she felt his arms wrap around her. He cried silently, then began to sob uncontrollably as he clutched onto her. Patting his head gently, she ran her fingers through his hair, finding it odd that she was comforting a man literally ages older than her.

'He's so broken. Having to have lived so long without his lover and child. This isn't something he can bear any longer on his own.'

Pulling away from him, she blushed at what she was about to do.

Bringing her face close to his, she kissed his cheek, licking the tears away as stared in shock.

"Elizabeth . . . what are you?"

"I know you're in pain, but holding it inside you is destroying you! I met you as a happy, caring man, not as a destroyer of souls. Please, let me share this with you."

Her voice was quiet as she hesitantly placed her lips on his. She blushed as she did so. Pulling away, his face of shock faded to sadness and uncertainty.

"Are you certain this is the road you wish to take with your life?"

Tears ran down her face as she nodded.

"Yes Kocoi! I have never met a man who has so much pain, so much guilt. It's more than any mortal can bear, but to bear it over the countless lifetimes of men? You shouldn't do this!"

She threw herself into him, clasping his arms as she kissed him heatedly on the lips. He pushed her away, gently as to not reject her. His smile brought more tears from her eyes.

"You are blessed with a loving nature. But don't throw away your body to try and please me. It's not what I want. I want a person who can understand and talk with me as you were just moments ago. Like her so long ago."

Her soft blue eyes widened and then closed peacefully at his words. He had read her intentions perfectly and saved her from her own impulsiveness. Trying again, she softly kissed him and was pleased when he returned it fervently.

For the first time in ages, he felt as if he was ready to move on, though his body was exhausted and her mind was weary.

**WELL? It took me awhile to figure out just how to end the chapter. A little bit of OC X OC fluff. **

**I did Pt. 2 and Pt. 3 back to back and the final section just didn't agree with me until yesterday! I had actually had these two chapters done a while ago. **

**I got sick with strep (is that how you spell it?) throat. Not fun. Anyway, I'm back in health and typing away between college work and work, work. Gotta go! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Servant of God: **0o0! I wasn't expecting you to appear on the reviews! Thank you very much for your compliments. The fact that I beat you to writing something in The Legacy of Valshannar . . . I'm honored. I come from a military family where the historical battles from WW2 and before capture our interests. Mankind can and is quite bloodthirsty isn't it? I appreciate the critiques and will continue to watch the amount of game script added into this fic. In terms of Kocoi being a human, well that's kind of out of the question now isn't it? Answers will rise in later chapters. It would be an honor for you to keep reviewing and critiquing in the future. I thank you for expressing your concern for my health; I will bounce back in time.

**Vaun Harkinian: **Well however it's spelled I'm finally recovering. I'm glad you enjoyed the past recollections of a war torn warrior. Though I will admit it was a difficult moral decision to post it. I thought that the warning would serve as my defense. Apparently it has done that and more. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

**Shadow of Chaos: **And from what shadow amongst the chaos of battle did you crawl out from? I appreciate the review and letting me know that you enjoy reading this fic. Keep up the reading and I will continue the story in all of its glory.

**Wandering Cat: **Sorry if they didn't seem that important. Silvas was the wielder of the Mani Katti, and if you didn't catch it, the Chief of the Lorca tribe. Hmm, family correlations? Yanagi's part is as a child of Arcadia which will take time to fully flesh out. Think of that as an introduction into a greater tragedy. FLUFF!

**Axel Wildfire: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you very much. Now it's back to the present time period.

**OniKiDD: **Yes, I know that it's confusing, but keep reading and you'll be pleased with the answers. The answers WILL be there, just long in coming.

**Strategy 8: Fine Feathered Friends**

It was dawning on the third day since their departure from the temple east of Bulgar. The smell of searing meat and steaming vegetables over the fire brought the knights and lordling from their tents. Elizabeth and Kocoi were both crouched over the fire, a breakfast of eggs, carrots and peppers, with crispy bacon were plated in five small dishes. The two looked considerably better than they had the previous night.

"Good morning you three!"

Elizabeth's voice was vibrant and perky, contrary to the overcast sky above them. Kocoi smiled quietly, nodded his greeting to the knights and Lyndis. The daughter of Sacae smiled and gladly took her plate.

"Good morning Eliza. Good morning Shiyo!"

The two cooking mates were giving her odd stares, as were the green and red soldiers of Caelin. Lyn looked back and forth between them.

"What? It's easier for me than saying her full name. Just as I'm used to being called Lyn and not Lyndis!"

"Oh! So that's what you were doing. You had me slightly confused Lyn."

Shiyo grinned at her after understanding. She did have a point, trying to say Elizabeth's full name in the middle of a fight could take too many precious moments. Eliza did have a nice ring to it too though.

"Okay, so now that that's taken care of, who started the cooking first?"

"He/She did!"

The couple pointed at each other and shouted at the same time. After a split second, they glared at each other.

"Hey!"

Their simultaneous antics drew a fit of laughter from the rest of their party. Even Kent had chuckled at their squabble. Finishing the morning meal, the traveling party broke camp and continued onward toward Caelin.

As they drew closer to the foot of the Lycia/Sacae mountain border, Kocoi and Eliza grew more and more edgy. Lyn walked closer and whispered to Shiyo as not to alert Eliza.

"Shiyo?"

He glanced at her, tilting his face slightly upward to acknowledge her.

"Eliza's been secluded ever since we approached the mountains. Why is that?"

A dark sigh escaped his lips.

"It's where her village was."

"Oh, I didn't . . ."

"No, don't worry, I handled the bandits, but I'm afraid she may have lost her family. Just don't bring up that suggestion alright?"

She nodded, suddenly finding a common ground with the magically adept girl. Before she had felt a bit jealous, due to her sudden closeness with the tactician, but after seeing a similar pain in their eyes, she knew that they were better off with each other.

'We all have our demons.'

By mid day's sun, they encounter a dispiriting sight upon coming across a nearby town. The walls were burned to the ground, homes and barns scorched and pillaged. Elizabeth fell to her knees and sobbed as Kocoi clenched his teeth.

"What happened here?"

Kent's honest question drew a mildly annoyed glare from Elizabeth and Shiyo.

"Bandit raid, plain and simple."

Sain appeared infuriated, something that the rest of them didn't think possible.

"How can this be? Doesn't anyone appeal to their ruling lord to raise arms?"

The brown haired girl laughed derisively before glaring at the two knights and their idealism.

"You think ruling mayors and Marquess count for anything out here on the fringes? The bandits rule here. There is no safety except for your own fighting strength. Something we just don't have here."

Lyn stared at the ruins of what she knew must have been the girl's home.

"She's right Kent, Sain. Out here no one protects you but your family and your wits. It is the survival of the fittest."

As they continued onward, two of the other nearby villages had several people run out to meet them. Elizabeth's mood changed from gloomy to cheerful almost instantly as she recognized friends who had escaped the raid that night.

Kocoi was also noticed almost immediately by several of the villagers. Caught in the awkward moment, he hardly noticed a large shadow pass overhead until a shrill scream erupted from beyond the last set of homes. The whinnying of a horse followed shortly by the sound of furiously flapping wings drew Lyndis' party from their newly found friends.

"Lady Lyndis, it sounds as if trouble is brewing beyond that clearing."

Kent mounted his horse as Sain trotted up beside him. Lyndis and the others looked toward the source. Elizabeth and the other girls from the village were shocked when brilliant white wings shot up and down from around a tall shrub bush, the equally beautiful white horse they were attached to was struggling against the grip of one burly, roughly dressed man.

A young girl no taller than Lyn's shoulders stood terrified between two more harsh looking men. Her attire made Kocoi's eyes widen.

"A Pegasus knight?"

"Florina? What is she doing here? I thought she'd returned to Ilia!"

Kocoi turned with his eyes even wider than before.

"Lyn? Do you . . . Hey! Wait Lyndis! Argh!"

The Lorca plainswoman dashed off with Kent and Sain in close pursuit. Kocoi merely stood and shook his head in defeat.

"So impulsive."

"Shall we join them Shiyo?"

He looked at his companion with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You just want to get closer to that winged steed don't you?"

She blushed furiously as she left with her tail feathers ruffled.

"Rub it in why don't you?"

She called back over her shoulder. Smiling to himself, he made his way to the apparent spectacle which was beginning to turn sour by the looks of Lyn and the ruffians.

Just as the two arrived, the three axe men ran through a patch of undergrowth and bushes. A shrill whistle could be heard followed shortly by the sounds of armed men hastily moving about.

"Well I can see that the men just love being around you Lyn."

The Sacaen woman raised an eyebrow at his joke. The young girl stood close to her, huddled from his view while peeping from her behind. His mind jolted. She had lavender flax hair and quiet eyes just as the princess he had let go during Etruria's revolution.

'A descendant of Etruria? I shouldn't be surprised but her resemblance is near perfect, height and all.'

"Lyn, w-who is that?"

"This? Oh, that's Shiyo. He's helped me several times. Don't worry about him, he's a friend Florina."

Bowing slowly, he knelt as if before royalty, which shocked the little girl and her childhood friend. Eliza, having heard from his own lips, Shiyo's past actions, bowed as well once she recognized the similarity.

"It is good to meet a friend of Lyn's. Miss Florina I take it?"

She nodded after her initial shock. Lyndis was left in the dark as Florina became very introspective.

'Does he know my lineage? No that can't be, only my sisters and fellow Ilians know.'

"Kocoi, we'll handle those to the east, get the villagers to safety please!"

Kent and Sain were riding off after an unfortunate archer who got too close. Lyn and Florina took to the nearby village to warn them of the bandits. As Eliza and Kocoi ran to assist the knights of Caelin, Kocoi renewed a vow he had failed to keep so many years ago.

'I will keep the women in my life from death's door. Unlike you Mage General, daughter, and Lady Yanagi. Lady Yanagi . . . you were the Time Seer of Arcadia and a Sacred Guardian of the Gates. I was your guard and I failed to keep you safe because I left my post out of wanderlust. I will not fail this time around!'

Eliza sent a streak of lighting from her tome into the dense growth between the knights and several swordsmen. Screams of agony and smoke rose from the greenery. Two axe men filled the place of their fallen brothers as fended off the spear wielding duo. One of the men threw his axe, nearly catching the young mage in the shoulder.

Notching an arrow from the quiver on his back, Kocoi let the projectile fly. He was rewarded with the sight of the brigand falling, hands clutching his face, an arrow shaft between his eyes. He was about to feather the other when an arrow flew in front of his face and ricocheted off the rocky ground.

Without hesitating he sent an arrow back as a reply, the iron tipped bullet stuck fast in a low branch blocking the path between the two bow wielders.

"Kent, Sain! Let the enemy through the undergrowth! One of you wield a blade, the other a lance. Take turns engaging those that make it past both the plant life and Eliza's magical barrage. Eliza, as they break through, hit them with whatever you've got! I'll handle any pesky sneaks behind you!"

Kent drew his blade while Sain kept his lance.

"Bravo Kocoi! Now I'll look as a knight should with lance in hand! Have at you filthy brigands!"

"Sain, not now!"

"Would the two of you clam up!"

Kocoi ignored the pair of erstwhile knights and Elizabeth as he concentrated his attention on the archer sniping their position. Neither man moved while the sounds of rushing and dying men echoed lightning and the crashing rasps of metal.

Releasing an arrow, the bullet grazed a shadow among the trees. A brief flash of wood passed his face, a thin line of blood dripped down his cheek. The tactician whistled softly.

'He's good at this range.'

Moving to a better location, Shiyo crouched behind an old wagon where he could keep an eye on the three occupied friends and still continue his face off with the sneaking archer. A swordsman rounded the ruined wall behind Eliza, aiming to kill her before she noticed.

Kocoi drew an arrow from his quiver and fired, screaming Eliza's name as it left the string.

She instinctively ducked and covered as the arrow found its target in the man's gut. Kocoi tensed as he realized that it wasn't enough to bring him down. The beating of wings overhead as pegasus and rider bore down on the bandit and skewered him with a thinner than normal lance relieved some of his worry.

Turning back to the archer in the trees as he realized Florina's dangerous position, he saw the fletcher fall out of the shadows, an arrow in his neck and Lyn standing behind him, a bloodied Mani Katti in hand. Beside her stood a young man with rustic brown hair, an iron bow in hand, an arrow notched with the string at rest.

Approaching the wagon, she smiled as he turned and fired into the brush still somehow teeming with bandits.

"We found someone willing to help. His name is Will."

Smiling without facing them, he notched another arrow and took aim.

"Good, help give them some support Will, I can greet you formally later. Lyn, you and Florina guard our backs and watch around the ruined walls, they're sneaking up from everywhere!"

Nodding their understanding, Will immediately took up position to the left of Kocoi and unloaded three arrows into three different men, two of which were in melee with Kent and Sain. Kocoi took notice as his arrows found the brigands closer to Eliza than he liked. One of his arrows flew straight through the man's head, from ear to ear. Eliza had visibly cringed, her spell casting stopped for several moments as she moved farther away.

Five or six men lay dead at the hooves of Sain and Kent's steeds. Looking back at Lyndis and Florina, Kocoi counted five more dead. None of them resembled the leader he had seen running from them earlier.

Meeting at the abandoned wagon, the group swiftly confirmed that no one had suffered more than being slightly winded and sore. The cursing of a brash voice made the lot turn to see the missing leader fuming.

"Damned wench! You'll pay for this ya hear me?"

"Listen you! Are you related in any way to the Taliver Bandit Clan?"

Everyone looked at Lyn in surprise. The Bandit leader looked infuriated.

"An' why in the world d'ya be thinking that we be related to them bottom feeding women wasters?"

Kocoi and the rest of the party except for Lyn looked around at each other slightly amused and quite shocked.

'A bandit calling bandits bottom feeders? That's certainly new.'

"Then I don't wish to fight you any longer, you've been soundly thrashed here, leave us be!"

"Never wench!"

The axe man charged at Lyn, his weapon rose as he sprinted as fast as he could. Bringing the heavy blade down, Lyn sidestepped, slashing downward at his arms. The spirit blade scored flesh, taking off his arm from the elbow down, the axe lay embedded in the dirt. Realizing his defeat, he ran off, holding his bloody stump.

"I won't forget this! The Ganeleon clan will have yer heads!"

After Lyn wiped the blade of the Mani Katti clean in the grass, she returned to the group. Florina ran up to her as Kocoi and Elizabeth looked on.

"Lyn! Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I would have done if, if . . ."

The girl broke down into quiet sobs, her tears prompting Lyn to pat her on the head. Kent looked to Kocoi and then to Will, both of which were smiling as Elizabeth went over to talk with the other two women.

Walking over to the brown haired archer, Kocoi extended his hand. Will took it and they shook firmly.

"Will? That is your name yes?"

He nodded.

"You have my gratitude. If you hadn't shot that pesky nuisance, I fear Miss Florina would be in serious trouble. I am Shiyo Kocoi, the young lady with Lyn and Florina now is Elizabeth."

"Not a problem at all Kocoi. You're not too shabby with a bow either. Where'd you learn?"

"I picked up the skill while on the plains."

The archer perked at the mention of Sacae.

"Really? A Sacaen archer! I've wanted to test my skill against one for a while. But it looks like you aren't in the best of conditions right now are you?"

Kent, who had been standing close enough to overhear the conversation, stepped in.

"How could you tell that Kocoi is injured?"

Shiyo nodded, physically asking the same question. The archer of Pherae pointed at the tactician's stomach and then at his left shoulder.

"Your breathing is slightly labored because an injury in your diaphragm, causing hitched breathing. The muscles in your left arm or shoulder are in the same shape aren't they?"

Kent stood shocked at the young man's observation while Kocoi smirked and chuckled lightly. Scratching the back of his head, he continued to chuckle to himself as Will explained the basics of archer to Kent, who was nodded enthusiastically.

'Simple fundamental archery basics . . . Even so, his eye is sharp. We could use a man like this to scout ahead.'

"Yes I am injured, but they were a lot worse several days ago. You've a sharp eye, even for an archer."

A distressed wail came from the women, their senses sharp, the trio turned to see the Ilian girl shrink behind Lyn. The plainswoman was giving her a pitied look over her shoulder as Elizabeth stood fuming; apparently pushed aside at some point. Between the two older women, stood Sain, hands clasped in front of him, a grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

Despite the lout's annoying actions, Will and Kocoi couldn't help but chuckle at the overly horrified expression Florina had on her face. If one didn't know Sain's penchant for womanizing and the Pegasus knight's obvious fear of men, they would have assumed that she'd just seen the end of the world.

Approaching the other half of their group before things could get worse; Kocoi cringed as Elizabeth whacked the green cavalier in the head with her tome. The magical static from the book left Sain's hair standing straight up, any serious comment to rebuff the knight's actions left in the cloud of laughter from everyone else. Florina only grinned a little, but didn't openly join the teasing. Sain crossed his arms and left to find a well to straighten out his new fashion statement.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from smacking him . . . I feel better now!"

After talking with Florina for a bit, Elizabeth walked over to Kocoi. The crimson setting sun cast a wondrous display of magenta through the sky. Before she could say anything, the man's voice teased her ears.

"I'll have to record that side effect you used on Sain into my archives. I've never seen such a thing. What did he do to irk you so?"

"He only shoved me aside while putting on his little charade of 'Oh look at this beauteous flower of youth!' and all the usual womanizing."

Her voice imitated Sain's and she made overly extravagant gestures as she repeated his words earlier that afternoon. Silent laughter could be seen in the tactician's eyes. It swiftly dissipated into a solemn and grim frown. Eliza picked up on it and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong? You're being dour again. Is it Florina?"

A slight nod answered her.

"She looks exactly like the girl I let go to Ilia at the end of theEtruria Coup. Heh, the past loves to haunt my very being. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but could I be greedy and just sit here to think of our next move? We'll be staying the night in the local village; it will provide opportunity to see your friends one last time."

"Only if you let me stay here with you."

"My, aren't we selfish?"

He smiled lightly as she swatted him playfully. Leaning into him for refuge amidst the cooling winds of evening, she sighed and listened to his heart beat. It was deep like a drum and steady like the rivers. She snuggled deeper into his arms as he placed his cloak around them.

"Hush, you're ruining the moment."

Some distance behind them, the rest of the party watched the couple with mixed feelings. Lyn felt happy for the couple, knowing that some of Kocoi's mysterious pains were being healed by the girl's presence. She still wanted to know just what was bothering him though. Despite the desires to find the truth, her Sacaen pride wouldn't let her pry into an obviously painful past unless he offered first.

Kent felt very much as Lyn did, but his restraint was held more by his knight's code than personal pride. Sain was struggling to stay quiet. After so many rebuffs by both the tactician and mage he wanted to know something just to put them in their place. Besides that, why did he get the woman? He'd been reciting lines of poetry and flattery, so why didn't any of these women flock to him? He stomped off to the inn, ready to call it a day. Maybe morning would bring better luck.

Will and Florina were happy to see the couple be able to have a quiet moment after such a hectic day. Will retired early, ready to wake early the next morning to do some hunting for the morning meal. Florina kept her eyes on the tactician, wondering just why he bowed on bended knee when they had met. She could tell he was hiding something very important. Her Pegasus Huey had been very edgy and nearly flew around him rather than over him when they had saved Elizabeth.

She couldn't help to notice that the two mounted knights' horses acted similarly, if not as obviously as her winged mount. They only were edgy and nervous around things they didn't know and understand, or things they thought would harm them. They both knew that the man was like any other person, but were his motives questionable? Was that the reason the horses acted so edgy? She bit her lip.

'If only I weren't so paranoid about men, I'd tell Will or Kent. They seem nice. I couldn't tell Lyn, she'd make a huge fuss about it just because she's caring like that.'

The party left for the inn to rest for the night. Kocoi and Elizabeth arrived shortly after dark settled in. The rooms and food had been on the house for the rescuers of the village. For once, everyone was glad for the help instead of hindrances. As each retired to their individual rooms, they bid each other good night.

Prolonging their good nights, Kocoi and Eliza shared a brief lip lock. Smiling, they parted and went to their rooms. It was good to feel wanted again, but even better to sleep in a real bed for a change.

**Okay . . . that took much longer than I had anticipated. Well, between college work and being a Japanese restaurant waiter. The money is decent, but the work is wearing me out. Need to get into medical school quick!**

**Up Next: Strategy Nine: Understanding Love**

**The next one may be a little steamy! Not lemons, but generously fluffy. PILLOWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**OniKiDD: **Ah yes. The pillow is very comfortable . . . wait a minute. Fluff, fluff, fluff, ah, even better! I'm happy to see that you're enjoying the fic! What I'm most pleased about is your comment about each chapter teasing you for the next. That's what I aim for amongst many other goals in each chapter. Keep reading and I'll continue plugging away.

**Axel Wildfire: **Don't you have an account on It IS free y'know. Just wondering, you don't have to do that though. Anyway, I didn't mean for Shiyo and Elizabeth to make fools out of themselves by bowing to Florina. It was a genuine show of respect and half as an apology according to Kocoi's mindset. He isn't Sain!

**Vaun Harkinian: **PILLOWS! My private response should have provided the answer to your question. Here's some of part one of the healing.

**Sylis: **I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story. I tend to say that to my reviewers too much . . . - . . . well, anyway, yes, everyone seems to drop at least one comment about Kocoi knowing Lyn's parents. I wanted the end of chapter 7 to be a romantic scene and it seems to have worked wonders. Hope you enjoy this installment just as much as the previous ones.

**Wandering Cat: **I'm grateful for your thoughts and concerns, but 'Killing me?' As I stated in the PM I sent. ROWRR, HIssssssssss! There will be no such thing! Don't worry about that.

**Author's Note: **Okay, for the sake of compressing this fic's length a little bit, I've rearranged certain story points. Please bear with me, writing isn't easy, and writing to the best of my ability is even harder.

**Strategy Nine: Lord of Battle**

It had been a week since they had left Eliza's friends back in the early portions of the mountains. On the third day of traveling, the group had come under the attack of a pitifully small band of Ganeleon bandits. In the midst of the fighting, fire spells had joined Eliza's more potent thunder magic.

Shortly afterward, Lyndis and Kocoi met the reason why several of the men had just run away, their ears covered as they wailed in horror. Unfortunately for them, Sain, being the idiot Kocoi had deduced him as, invited them into their party. The purple haired mage was Erk, and Kocoi was glad to have a fellow anima user available to help the lesser experienced element wielder. The escort of the young woman he was accompanying had been shocked with Elizabeth's natural talent.

"So, when they attacked, my servant blasted them away, it is Elimine's protection you see!"

Sera on the other hand was already a thorn in everyone's side. The only reason no one said anything about her egotistical nature was that she'd become even worse by screaming and questioning their 'faith'. After witnessing her do that to Erk, all the members of Wil's proclaimed 'Lyn's Legion' agreed to grit their teeth and bear it.

"She's like one of the mythical banshees, but in a human skin."

Eliza struggled to keep a straight face as they continued along the forest shaded path. Lyndis and Kent were behind them with the cleric. Florina stayed beside Lyn the whole time, guiding Huey by the reigns as she walked in front of the winged steed. Erk trailed farther behind, probably to save his hearing. Kocoi's description wasn't too far off, and the thought mildly amused her.

"I bet that Lyn and Kent are wishing that you sent them ahead instead of Wil and Sain."

The two said scouts were just arriving at a small clearing.

The archer broke through first; the clearing faced the east, where the sun would rise the next morning. Sain's horse clopped through the small forest area and neighed, grateful to be in a clearing instead of the cloistered woods.

Wil breathed deeply for a moment, enjoying the fresh breeze that couldn't be felt in the forest. It felt good to be in the open for once, and he suddenly understood to a better degree why the Sacaen plains folk appreciated their lands so much. It felt like true freedom.

Scanning the fields for shelter for the night, Wil sighted a small crumbling fort. The sun faded brick and stone had seen brighter times, but the use for cover from the coming storms was welcome. He smiled at the find.

"There we go! A fine place for the night's stay."

Sain looked to the archer's find and frowned. He adjusted his seat in the saddle as he looked on the shoddy fort.

"You must be demeaning our company's status Wil! That's hardly a place to stay for Lady Lyndis."

"Would you prefer being rained on, then having to ride a cranky, wet horse?"

The thought of the smelly horse and him riding it flashed through the cavalier's mind. Swiftly turning the mount around he gave a half hearted laugh as the horse started back into the forest.

"Now that you mention it. That sounds like a fabulous place for the night! I'll get the others."

Somewhere behind him, Sain heard the archer laughing.

After being 'tortured' for the long morning by Sera, Lyn and Kent had managed to send her to Kocoi and Eliza, making the two nearly jump in fright as they suddenly found themselves assaulted by the cleric.

Florina had mounted Huey as Erk caught up to the trio.

"Erk, is she always like that?"

The mage hung his head while breathing an exhausted sigh. Nodding wearily, he drew sympathetic looks from the women. Kent kept looking straight ahead, though his eyes showed some signs of understanding.

"I've always thought the healing arts were a miraculous thing. Unfortunately for us, it also has quite a pair of lungs."

The group shared a laugh at Lyn's comment. Florina's small voice surprised them as she looked at Elizabeth from her perch.

"Mister Erk, is Elizabeth really a prodigy?"

Erk was truly confused by the girl's question. Realizing that she wasn't being specific enough, she apologized profusely before rephrasing her question.

"I mean, is it really hard to learn higher magic like she wields?"

Finally understanding her question, he frowned in thought. His mentor had said that magic was different for every acolyte and even more so for every experienced mage. Even then, however, no one had seen or heard of a person skipping one level of magic to another. To see Elizabeth wielding a Thunder tome and note understand or use a Fire tome was an unexplainable event.

Her raw magical power was frightening and her finesse was improving at an alarming rate. However powerful she was though, he was more experienced and faster on the incantations. Kocoi had requested that he aid her in understanding her abilities better, but he could only do so much. His mentor would be ecstatic to meet her if they had the chance.

He wouldn't realize just how soon that would be.

"Well, it's different for each person. I haven't seen such a display of raw, natural talent before though, so yes, I guess you could call her that."

Lyn silently watched the woman Kocoi had recently opened his soul to. She knew they had found love and that she'd be nothing closer than a most trusted friend. Still, she was happy to see them happier now. The dark moods she had seen them in days ago were horrid. It seemed like each of them wanted nothing more than to fade from existence.

She pat Kent's mount warmly, the horse gave a thankful snort and turned its head to sniff her hair. She laughed as Kent looked at his ride, eyebrows slightly raised. The horses had taken quite a liking to the maiden of the plains. Probably due to the fact that she held the scent of the wind, and the fresh grasses of her homeland.

Huey pulled Florina closer to Lyn as the pegasus nudged the woman in the back, jealous of the attention her wingless cousin was receiving. The lavender haired woman gave a startled yelp as her mount threw her off balance with the sudden motion. Kent and the others laughed as Lyn rubbed the white steed's nose while Florina apologized for her mischievous mare.

Farther in front, Kocoi and Elizabeth laughed at the spectacle. Sera bonked the man over the head with her healing staff.

"Hey, I do believe that you're ignoring my divine advice!"

Rubbing the knot forming behind his crown, Kocoi mentally cursed the woman's existence. Elizabeth held a hand over her mouth to fruitlessly hide the laughter from her lips. The sound of hooves brought everyone's attention around as Sain appeared.

"We've found some shelter for the coming night! Wil has remained back at the location."

Nodding, the group quickly followed the trotting horse. Arriving at the site of the ruins, mixed emotions passed through the ranks. Sera had Sain's similar first reaction to the place. Lyn and the rest were satisfied, though Kocoi had different thoughts wandering in his mind.

'These crumbling east gates, that hole on the north side wall, the south side is probably in similar condition if not close to it. Three fronts all counted, we may be slightly hard pressed if attacked. Better talk to Elizabeth and Kent.'

As everyone began to enter the ruins, eyes watched from a far tree line. Malicious and vengeful, they slunk away to inform the others.

After setting up camp inside the interior most room, the two knights set about patrolling the perimeter. The women were finishing the touches on dinner when Erk came into the decently sized room. He was supporting an older woman with his left arm.

"Erk who is that?"

"She was down one of the west side corridors when I came across her. Can you help her?"

"Oh Erk! You're so noble helping a lady like that! Why won't you do that for me?"

"Probably because you're nothing like a lady?"

With that, the mage ran off with an enraged cleric behind him through the halls. The women laughed at the sight until the new comer faltered and fell to a knee. Lyn and Elizabeth were beside her instantly.

"Are you alright?"

"Lyn! Her leg."

The two women stifled their shock. Her left leg was slightly bowed at the shin, light speckles covered her skin. She winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, my childhood illness is flaring again. Could you help me?"

Nodding, they assisted the woman to the small stone oven they managed to find several minutes ago. A warm fire flared and flickered within the solid confines. Setting her down gently, she thanked them and smiled.

"Who are you ma'am?"

Elizabeth took a seat beside her as Lyn went to get some dinner from the oven. It was good to cook over a controlled fire rather than an open one for once. The venison from the deer Wil had acquired from his hunting earlier after they had settled in filled the room. Several fresh berries picked from the wild vines around the ruins were edible and would serve as a dessert for the night.

"My name is Natalie. May I ask yours?"

"Oh, so sorry! I'm Elizabeth. It's good to make your acquaintance. What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for my husband. He hasn't returned home recently and I'm beginning to worry. His name is Dorcas."

"Alright Natalie, what does your husband look like?"

The women jumped in surprise at the newcomer's voice. Kocoi stood leaning against the crumbling door post to the room. He was waxing the bowstring in his hands, his cloak shed on the floor beside him. Elizabeth was quiet; she'd never seen just how his clothes looked under the billowing full cloak. Still decked in the robes of a Sacaen tribesman of the Lorca, the robes were cut differently than what she had seen.

The right sleeve was cut long and the right was shorter, like Lyn's sleeves. The front hung open, revealing jet black armor that seemed to impersonate well built chest and abdominal muscles. The features were very subtle however and only if one looked closely could one determine those features.

The front lapels came together and closed just before the sash at his waist, which dangled long down his right leg like an upside down triangle. The long cut robe continued opening again right at the bottom of the sash and draped to his knees. A slit in the back ran two-thirds of the way back up the middle; forming two tails.

The pants were black like his lightweight armor and the leather boots he wore were covered in shin guards and top of the foot protection that matched the armor and gauntlets which were lined in silver. The sword by his side, the Soul Drinker, completed his outfit. He looked like a Sacaen Sword Saint with his armor, but Lyn knew that most swordsmen of Sacae wore no armor, preferring to let their swiftness do the protecting.

Lyn knew not to let his armor deceive her. He was unbelievably light footed from what little she had seen. The quiver of arrows tilted just behind his leg against the wall. Placing the bow upright, Kocoi sat on an old crate he had found moments before.

Natalie recovered from his surprise entrance.

"He's quite tall and has broad shoulders. His hair is cut rough and short and is a darker shade of red-brown. The necklace around his neck has a long wooden bead with two smaller ivory ones. It was my gift to him shortly after we married. He always wears it."

"How does he speak? Carry himself?"

"Well, Dorcas is normally very quiet, a taciturn man. He doesn't like having to use violence to solve anything but he's not afraid to protect people. More often than not, he is relaxed and let's things slide unless it's important."

"I see. We will keep an eye out for him. I thank you for your information. Lyn?"

She nodded questioningly. Elizabeth gave him a similar look.

"Kent and Sain will be watching the eastern gates while Wil takes the old tower above. If he gives any sign of a bandit raid, I want you and Florina to take the North side wall with Erk and the chatter box."

"Erk, did you just hear what he called you? Are you going to put with that?"

Sera's voice entered the room just before the two re-entered the room. Several pairs of eyebrows went up, including Natalie. Elizabeth whispered the reason of the nickname to her and she nodded knowingly.

"I don't think that was aimed at me."

'How did this girl go about entering the Elimine Order?'

Kocoi's pondering ceased when a shrill hawk's screech sang through the air. Lyn had the Mani Katti by her side. Erk and Eliza whipped their tomes open, preparing their incantations in their minds. Florina ran into the room, her eyes wide and slim spear in hand.

They all knew that call was actually one of Wil's signal arrows by the high pitch it gave off. Lyn nodded to Kocoi, who was gathering his cloak and quiver. Just as they were about to leave the room, she stopped and frowned.

"If we have the north side then who will have the south wall?"

"Elizabeth and I will take care that side, just remember to keep an eye out for Miss Natalie's husband."

She gave him a speculative glance before nodding nervously and leaving to join the others. Natalie bit her lip self consciously, and Kocoi took note. Smiling broadly, he told her not to worry and left with Elizabeth. The impeded woman held her breath when she saw he had left the cloak and quiver behind, the container of arrows wrapped snuggly in the fabric.

At the Eastern Gates Sain and Kent each struck down their adversaries as arrows rained from above. The axe wielding brigands charged recklessly onward to escape the hail of pointed projectiles. They had all just suddenly appeared over the rise and came barreling to them. Kent hadn't been too surprised at the attack, but he wasn't prepared for the numbers.

Five men lay at their mounts' hooves and more were approaching, treading over their fallen brothers who had been turned into human pin cushions by the overhead archer. Sain maneuvered his horse just out of reach before spurring it into a quick burst which knocked the man off balance. Taking that moment, the green armored knight brought his blade through the man, severing head from shoulders.

Kent's brown bay reared back as an axe nearly clove into its soft under belly. Leaning forward as not to lose his seat, Kent braced himself as the creature brought its hooves down with all its weight along with Kent's, crushing the man underfoot. As it backed away from the fresh corpse, Kent stabbed a man trying to sneak by and enter the fort.

A swift, sharp wind blew past his cheek from above as a scream and thud sounded to his left. Looking down, a bandit that he hadn't seen laid dead, an arrow protruding from just below his brow. Reminding himself to thank the gods for Wil's adept skill with a bow, he let out a war cry before slashing into another unfortunate bandit just as Sain stabbed him in the opposite shoulder, effectively catching the poor soul in a pincer move.

"Haha! These curs will never out match the might of Caelin!"

For once, Kent was inclined to agree from the progress they'd made so far. It did help that they had an archer raining arrows down on their foes to weaken them first though.

From his perch above, Wil grimaced. Just how many men were there? His first quiver was nearly gone and he only had one extra. Fallen men lay here and there across the open area. He could here the fighting to the north and saw Florina rise into the air before diving on some ill fated fool. A few fires had appeared before suddenly going out like a spark. He could safely assume that Erk was with them. Firing another arrow, the shaft found its new home in his target's head.

'Just how many are there? Which clan is this?'

The same thought ran through Lyn's mind as she finished off her most recent opponent. Erk had nearly taken a sword through his gut once or twice before Florina had done away with the swordsman with a thrust backed by the momentum of a diving pegasus. Dorcas had entered the fort to help Kent and Sain after they had nearly killed each other on accident.

When they had left the hole in the wall, an axe had whizzed by her and planted itself in the stone wall. She had immediately recognized him from Natalie's description and convincing him to join them hadn't been hard. She could tell he really did love his wife, and that gladdened her heart.

Several of the bandits over eagerly attacked Sera, seeing her as harmless and unarmed, unlike Lyn and Florina. All of them never had the chance to get close as each went up in flames, suffocating from the lack of air before the magical fire fully roasted them.

Burnt husks of men lay scattered about the small patch of forest and Florina was making use of the high cover, suddenly diving into the foray to deliver a lethal if not heart stopping assault of spear, hoof, and feathers before leaving just a quickly as she came. Every time, those who hadn't paid enough attention and concentrated on the pegasus knight had gone up in a magical blast or ended up skewered by Lyn.

It amazed Lyn how Florina fought despite her fear of men and timid nature. She was so quiet and her face had been so determined when she had caught a glimpse of her. Florina really was trying to make her way as a full fledged pegasus knight.

On the south side corridor Elizabeth waited in silence as two bandits walked past her. She was hidden in the darkened hallway behind a heavy banner that remained standing. Somewhere farther down, Kocoi had slunk off into the darkness. Whispering her incantation before suddenly revealing herself, she let loose a crackling bolt of magic. Looking back behind her once the two men fell, smoke pouring from their bodies, she stifled a horrid gasp.

At the East Gates, the arrival of Dorcas had been warmly welcomed by the knights. Between the quiet axe fighter and the more mobile knights coupled with the support from above, the renegades lost their fortitude and fled. Hearing fighting to the north, Kent and Dorcas left to provide reinforcement.

Will looked down at the green knight from the crumbling tower and waved.

"Well, that was challenging."

"Really? Was I any help?"

"Most certainly! Any knight of honor is always glad for assistance from a fellow man in arms."

The Pheraen archer smirked and began to put away his bow. Sain kept his position at the gates.

"Florina get back!"

The lavender haired lancer backed away as Lyn's words reached her ears. A large steel axe buried itself in the tree she had just flown past. A man nearly as tall as her and her pegasus combined gripped the axe with burly arms. Turning to face Lyn and her friends awkwardly, the bandit leader squinted at them.

"He's mine! Everyone stay back."

Kent and Dorcas hesitantly yielded while everyone else gathered a few feet behind her. Dorcas began to leave to check on his wife when Elizabeth silently appeared at the small crumbling hole in the wall. The sight behind her shocked him to the core. The voice from the tactician beyond Eliza was quiet and reserved.

"Dorcas, before you join your loved one, I have a request."

"I know what it is. I'll have it done while you freshen up. Who are you exactly?"

"A slayer of souls, an accursed demon of war, a herald of death. No more need be said."

Nodding once, Dorcas left to carry out the unspoken request. Elizabeth watched the fighting before her, praying for Lyn's safety. Kocoi watched from his position behind her while staying in the shadows.

Lyn was dancing around the burly opponent. His wild swings were ferocious and created breezes in the air as they passed. The Lorcan tribeswoman ducked or backed away from each swing as if he was standing still. The broad movements told her were to go and when to strike. The man was bleeding from three different wounds along his arms.

'He's too tall to jump over and that technique I learned by watching Kocoi won't work. How am I supposed to bring down this brute?'

A powerful downward swing made the Caelin heiress dodge left and take the brigand's back. He surprised her when his fist slammed into her stomach, knocking her back. Sea green eyes widened as she noticed his right knee was shaped strangely. Bracing herself, she knew her new target wasn't going to be easy, but her speed would decide everything.

Not even registering Kent's offer of assistance, she charged the man with the Mani Katti in her right hand; the blade rose over her left shoulder. The bandit hefted the axe with both hands, intending to bisect her from the waist. As the two blades lashed out at their targets, everyone held their breath.

Kocoi smiled before the blows ever landed, already knowing the outcome. A small sardonic smile passed his lips as a dangerous glint flashed through amber eyes.

'Good, go for his legs and do away with what little mobility he had to begin with. Her low profile to the ground combined with her speed has won her this fight. Very impressive Lyn of the Lorca.'

The axe flew over Lyn's lowered form by several inches as she closed in. Bringing the sword in a sweeping strike, she changed her grip to a dagger like hold. The Mani Katti scored flesh as she dashed by, sending both legs of the man out from under him. The removed appendages scattered in two differing directions as he hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Not ready for the force of her own strike, Lyn spun around while dragging one of her heels through the soft earth. The sword tip caught the earth and she lost her grip, leaving it upright in the ground as she skidded into a tree back first. The sudden impact knocked the wind from her lungs as she braced herself, leaning heavily on the tree.

'Very impressive indeed.'

Slinking back through the halls, Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I need to wash off; I'll be at the river to the west. Come get me when you're through with dinner."

She nodded as she watched him go. Turning back to the group outside, Lyn was questioning the man. He tried to grab at her, axe still in hand. Two spears found his heart as Florina and Kent lunged in and thrust simultaneously.

"Bandits!"

Lyn spat the word viciously like a scornful curse. They then took notice of Elizabeth's presence. She stood there with a quiet smile, glad that the fighting was over. Her white boots were speckled in red, concern crossed their faces.

"Eliza, are you okay?"

"Hm?"

She glanced down and suddenly stepped back a few feet.

"I'm fine."

"Where's Shiyo?"

Scuffing her feet nervously, she mentioned that he left to wash up. The group gave her nods and went back to the inner room. Only Lyn stopped beside her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she leaned close.

"Is he alright?"

The younger woman sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"Yes and no. His wounds aren't any worse, but his soul is suffering."

Placing her hands over her chest and huddling up on the balls of her feet, Elizabeth struggled to hold back the tears. There wasn't anyway that she could bear the burden with just Kocoi. She had to tell someone, it didn't feel right, keeping his sins and guiding their new friends down a blood stained path.

Lyn had knelt beside her, concern edged her facial features.

"Lyn, please, can you keep a secret?"

"If it's that personal, yes."

"Kocoi, I, I don't think he's human."

Lyn stepped back a few paces in shock. Stuggling to keep her composure, she began to drink in the news.

"He told me before we returned to the inn that night after I first met all of you. Have you heard anything about the Sacaen tribes fighting in the Lycia Bern War?"

Nodding, she gave a small smile. The tales of pride and heroism took many forms of song and ritual as the people of the plains recalled those turbulent years so long ago. It was a testament to the Sacaen's will to live and remain free.

"Yes, I have, father used to say that we were one of the only tribes at the time to survive that war. He also said that the descendants of the famed genius, the Lord of Battle visited each of the remaining tribes as a token of respect for those lost. He even told me that before I was born, he met him once or twice."

At that, Elizabeth let her tears flow. Lyn took the girl in a comforting hug, letting her release her emotions. Sniffing, she pulled away from the plainswoman. Red eyes looked on her with sad, sorrowful eyes.

"Oh, Lyn, I know the people of the plains don't lie. But your father hasn't told the truth."

"What are you talking about? How dare you!"

"The Lord of Battle only had a daughter, and she died during the war before she was ten!"

"What?"

The confusion on Lyn's face and her sudden outburst had brought Florina and Kent back out to the wall they stood beside. Florina came to Lyn's side, a worried look on her face. Kent stood just behind them curiosity mingled with concern lined his brow. Standing again, Elizabeth braced herself for what she was getting ready to do.

"The Lord of Battle only had one daughter and she was lost along with his wife during the war. Lyndis, the Lord of Battle has no descendants."

"Then who was it that my father saw?"

"He met with the Lord of Battle, Shimanyo Kocoi."

A tingling silence permeated through the hall. Kent and Lyn stood stunned at the revelation. Florina was on the verge of tears. The mage saw her watery eyes and knew that the young pegasus knight knew what this revelation meant for her personally. To Lyn and Kent's surprise, the girl choked down a sob and fell to her knees. Her words were broken between her sobs.

"Y-you mean that Mister Kocoi is . . . is the one who, who lead the . . . ?"

"I'm sorry Florina."

The girl ran from the hall in a flurry of tears. The sounds of Huey and her rider flying off could be heard above the confusion from Will, and the rest of the party. Elizabeth paled when she realized where she was flying.

"Lyn, we have to stop her! She's going to try and kill Kocoi!"

"What!"

Without explaining, Elizabeth began sprinting to the west, praying Florina didn't find Shiyo first. This would not end without a battle, one she feared Florina would lose dreadfully. Kocoi's eyes had changed, from calm and collected to cold and heartless. The blood lust shined darkly, the color from honey amber to deep blood red, the same as the color he was coated in when he left.

The bodies of eight men all disemboweled with him in the middle remained burned in her mind. Yet despite that graphic nature around him, that wasn't the source of her fear. What scared her was she had never heard a sound of it until after the bodies had stopped their death throws, when the screams of the dead rang out from a glowing Soul Drinker.

**I know that this was LONG in coming and I apologize. I also realize that I changed the name of the chapter and everything. I felt that I couldn't get the moods right for Understanding Love until the next chapter. Also, college and work haven't been forgiving lately. I thank everyone for their patience and look forward to any reviews! **

**Up Next: Heart Felt Sorrows, Understanding Love**

**I will be taking a temporary hiatus from this fic in order to update some of the others I have posted. Lord knows I haven't been as fervent in their updates as I have with this one. **

**Look for Rurouni Kenshin: Dragons and Phoenix to be updated soon followed by Armored Core: Deadly Research, then back to this one. See Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**For those who received my PM, you know what my review responses are. Thank you for reading. Sorry about the misspelling of names. Please read ALL of my writing, notes included. Chapters and who joins where will be changed around a bit for the sake of this fic's length and my brain.**

**Axel Wildfire: **I appreciate the orchestra, but can you afford it? Violins . . . hoo boy!

**Shadow of Chaos: **The hiatus is now over!

**Vaun Harkinian: **Thanks and here's the next chapter!

**Dairokkan: **Cliffhangers . . . MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Wandering Cat: **Hit the catnip too hard reading these? Meow, meow, meow, meow . . . ooh . . . fishes!

**Chapter 10: Heartfelt Sorrow**

The frenzied rush of Elizabeth, Lyndis, and Kent drew the attention of Sain and the rest of the party from the inner room. Erk shrugged and went back to tending the fire. Dorcas and Natalie both caught a glimpse of the young mage as she had run by and knew something was wrong.

"Miss Serra."

"Yes Dorcas?"

"Please assist Natalie and me to follow those three."

The cleric nodded and helped the older woman up. Her confusion was answered moments later as they left the safety of the old ruins. A cloud of dust could be seen west of the castle. Will appeared from around a corner, followed by Sain from the other side of the castle. The group hurried toward the source of the disturbance.

Elizabeth's voice could be heard in a piercing cry.

"Shiyo!"

The trio stopped at the riverbank, a thick streak of red could be seen flowing down the middle of the current. The cloak Kocoi wore hung from a branch over the river; crimson droplets fell from its shadowy form. The outer Sacaen tunic also dangled from a different limb, water cascaded down its colors, recently rinsed from the grime of battle.

He was standing in the middle of the river, the water running up to his knees. The black metal grieves and gauntlets lay beside the black chest plate armor on the shore. The sword lay propped against the same tree the cloak hung from. His form was soaking wet, his hair blew in the breeze.

His pants seemed to bleed as the water currents flowed through the fabric. It appeared as if his legs had been cut of at the knees. That was the only thing he wore into the waters, his upper torso made the newcomers pause.

His body was covered in scars. The most prominent ones two vertical slash marks just between his shoulder blades. Kent had to rethink Kocoi's claim as a simple tactician. Sword slashes could be easily told apart from the arrow wounds and spear punctures, but the two in the middle seemed to be more than mere sword scars. The sound of wings shook them from their reverie.

Florina burst through the canopy, lance in hands as she dove in on the tactician. Huey was barreling headlong toward Kocoi with no intention of stopping short. Lyn couldn't believe what she was seeing as she began to take rushed steps forward.

"Florina! What by Father Sky!"

"Hold Lyndis! You won't make it in time!"

She didn't care as she sprinted headlong into the river, Eliza didn't know what to do. She knew Kocoi could defend himself, but she didn't want Florina to get hurt. She could only watch.

Just as the spear tip was about to pierce him in the chest, Kocoi turned his body, letting the weapon fly harmlessly by before springing away in a back flip as horse and rider passed a hair's breadth afterward. Standing in the water again, he looked up at where the girl had disappeared.

"Elizabeth."

She started when he spoke; his voice was filled with sadness and pain. Lyn stepped back, having never heard such a labored and heavy laden tone.

"She knows doesn't she?"

Elizabeth fell to her knees and began crying. The truth had to be told. There was no way around it with this happening. It would not be right to hide it from their friends, even if it meant leaving them for good once they knew. The others could be heard approaching from behind her.

"Yes."

Florina returned with another reckless charge which Kocoi ducked, the spear and horse cleared him by three feet. Just as she vanished from view, Kocoi burst into a sprint, heading to the sword at the river edge. Reaching for the sword, he bit back a cry as a spear plunged through his outstretched left arm.

Florina looked down at him with a cold glare no one thought she could muster. Lyn fell to her knees as Kocoi met her stare with an equally cold one. Elizabeth crept over to the shocked Sacaen and embraced her from behind, letting her head droop over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lyn."

"Why? What is going on? This isn't Florina!"

"All will be made clear, but you mustn't interfere. This grudge is hundreds of years old, and Kocoi is the cause of it all."

The others stood as if spellbound to their spots. Natalie buried her head in Dorcas' chest; she could see a deep scar between pegasus knight and tactician. Dorcas could see it as well, a man haunted by his past, damned by his actions no matter how he repented. A young woman bent on revenge. This was their battle and theirs alone.

"Why! Why are you still alive?"

Florina's voice was answered by silence. Kocoi took the spear in his right hand and pulled it from its place in his left arm. Blood flew from the wound as he winced. Walking to the tree and taking the Soul Drinker from its resting place, the blade sang as it left the sheath. Lyn gasped as Eliza held her tighter, preventing her from standing.

"Answer me!"

"Do you know your history?"

Confusion swept its way through everyone present. Florina backed Huey away as he slowly approached, not caring about the spear in her hands.

"What kind of question is that?"

Kocoi stopped his approach just short of the river. The Soul Drinker began to glow eerily.

"Do you know your heritage Florina? Do you understand the blood that runs through your veins? Understand the weight of your ancestor's sins? The punishment brought upon them by the people? That is what I ask you!"

"Of course I do!"

Florina's response was immediate, heated, and filled with anger. Tears flowed down her skin.

"You killed by ancestors! Slaughtered them in that rebellion! Now we're mere pegasus knights, sold to the highest paying employer with no regard for our lives! You did this to us, Lord of Battle!"

All eyes on the shoreline widened in shock. Dorcas and Natalie looked to Elizabeth, who was in tears. Lyn sat emotionless, too shocked to move. The knights of Caelin had dropped their spears. Will stood, his mouth parted in surprise.

"Who is that?"

Everyone nearly pitched over at the cleric's ignorance. Florina glared at the servant of St. Elimine as Kocoi chuckled and then began to laugh cynically. His voice echoed into the reddening sky above. Calming himself, the tactician smirked, keeping his eyes on the enraged winged knight.

"I understand her ignorance. She's so self-centered and egotistical that I could be Marquess Ostia and she wouldn't know it until officials bowed to me."

The sword arced in the air and came to a rest on his shoulder. Lyn could feel his swordsman spirit radiating like the sun. The water rippled and Huey involuntarily took a few more paces back.

"That doesn't excuse the sins I've committed. Florina, even if you are just in your vengeance, your ancestors committed unbelievable sins, ones that could only be atoned for by blood. What did they tell you? What is their account?"

"You executed my ancestor's sisters, brothers, and parents, leaving her alive to become a pegasus knight. You lead the butchery yourself and let one of your men have his way with one of the women before killing her! I'll have your head!"

"So, the news of the mother and sister did not make it to her . . . how sad."

"What are you talking about!"

Florina spurred Huey into a charge. Kocoi twirled in place as the thrust closed. Deflecting the tip with his sword, he continued the spin into a side slash that caught the shaft of the spear, sending Florina terribly off balance.

The rider would have fallen from her seat if the winged steed hadn't changed its bearings as the pegasus lifted into the air. Once out of sight again, Kocoi let an impressed smile cross his face.

'Huey is a good mount, she understands Florina's weak point and compensates automatically. They will be a powerful force with experience."

Clenching his left hand into a fist, the wound healed itself, consuming some of his energy. Gritting his teeth, he recalled the memories of Ikol and his wife one night. They had told him that he had been just in his actions that day, despite the blood bath. The royal family had deserved its fate. He had disagreed.

Florina came diving through the trees again when Kocoi lunged toward the diving horse. Her thrust narrowly passed overhead as he grabbed hold of the bartering on Huey. She panicked and reared up as Kocoi swung himself up and over the winged steed. Throwing out a kick, the blow caught the girl in the stomach, throwing her from the saddle and into the water below. He followed her through the air, bringing the blade in a downward thrust.

A huge force rammed into his back, sending him flying into the waters behind the fallen rider. Catching himself before landing, Kocoi performed a front hand spring, landing crouched, back facing the bewildered pegasus. Florina was sputtering water while searching for her lost lance.

Shouldering the sword, Shiyo faced the winged mount with a steely gaze. Huey didn't budge until Florina had retrieved her lance and remounted. He couldn't help but smirk despite his situation.

'How ironic. I kick her rider off and then Huey kicks me in midair. It's a miracle my spine didn't snap in two. I think it's time I put an end to this miscommunication.'

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me Florina."

He slowly walked to the middle of the river, the spectators on his left, Florina standing before him. As she climbed back into the saddle, he turned, letting his left flank face her. The mythical katana hung loosely in his right hand.

"However, the queen and your ancestor's sister did not die that day. My follower Ikol ended up falling in love with her and they married. Her ancestral descendants became the Sword Generals of Etruria."

"You lie!"

He breathed deeply, focusing on his inner self. The Soul Drinker's blood thirst was pulling his soul into the abyss bit by bit. Fighting the killing urge the blade radiated, he sighed.

"Serra."

The cleric of St. Elimine jumped slightly. All eyes fell on her.

"I will get you another Healing staff after this, just be ready with it."

Lyndis paled and struggled against Elizabeth. As she broke free of the girl's hold, she felt a powerful pair of arms wrap around her. Looking back over her shoulder, Dorcas stood there, his face solemn. He shook his head once as tears fell from her eyes.

She couldn't believe her friends were prepared to kill each other! Her childhood friend and a personal friend her father and mother had told her was wise and beyond normal understanding. She didn't want to lose them, to be alone again would shatter her spirit, and she feared that she would never recover.

Lyndis couldn't see Elizabeth behind Dorcas, trembling and pale white. Her hands shook and words wouldn't come out of her suddenly dry throat. She could see that Kocoi wasn't up to fighting full force yet. His wounds were still in a delicate state; even with the time that they had traveled. It could end up being Kocoi being the one with the greater wounds afterward.

Florina charged, lance spinning in the air above her. The wind blew her hair wildly as the distance shortened at an incredible pace. The man before her stood still, his eyes transfixed on hers. The emotion within the amber orbs shocked her. Sorrow, heartfelt sorrow mingled with determination.

As the lance thrust began, he closed his eyes to the world. His body became a blur of motion as it dashed backwards, after images appearing like steps in a dance. As she tried to change the thrust into a defensive position, four flashes of metal met her eyes. The first struck her left arm, forcing the lance to fly from her hands. The next came in a blow to her other arm followed by another to right leg and the last finding its place in her side.

Her body jerked in accordance to each blow, her wind knocked from her lungs. Faint blue eyes dilated with the pain. She thought she felt a bone break, but she couldn't be sure. To everyone on the shore, the flashes weren't the bright white Florina saw, but crimson red from the setting sun.

As the blade flashes subsided, a blur appeared just in front and below Huey. The distorted image sharpened into Kocoi, his sword swinging in an upward blow to the pegasus instead of Florina. The three flew upward as Kocoi's strike followed through. Florina's limp form splashed in the water, followed by her mount just a few feet away.

As he began his descent, pain spread through Kocoi like a wildfire. Gritting his teeth, he felt the wounds reopen; blood flowed like the river under him as he fell headfirst into its waters. Above the flow of the current, he could faintly hear Elizabeth crying out his name. Other voices called out to Florina as darkness took him.

'I pray for your happiness, Florina.'

The river flowed red as the rest of the party dashed into the cold water to save them. Only one of the two fighters was bleeding.

"Kocoi . . . Kocoi . . . Wake up sleepy!"

"Huh . . . who?"

The light of day met his tired eyes. A shadowed form lay over him, her scent filled his senses. The smell of lavender mixed with arcane magic. Dark hair hung around a delicate face, lavender eyes looked down upon him with compassion. A small smile graced her lips. His eyes lit up like the sun.

"Li . . . !"

He never finished her name as her lips lowered to his passionately. Letting his emotions flow into the kiss, he lowered himself back onto the ground. As they parted, gasping for air, he saw a hidden sorrow on her face.

"Is this . . . is this real? Am I on the other side?"

"Not yet my love."

Looking into her eyes, he saw the woman he fell in love with so many centuries ago. Still dressed in the uniform of the Mage General, her usual healer's staff and Elfire tome in hand, her presence brought him comfort.

Standing, he couldn't feel his wounds, his hair was the length it had been during that era. His armor and cloak were also the same as that time. Behind her, the Death Bringers stood with the families they had returned to after the war.

"Mage General, what is this?"

"This is the passage all pass through before the afterlife. I'm sorry, but it is not yet our time to be reunited."

He embraced her, his eyes betraying his commander's nature as tears formed. Those behind him smiled, knowing his love for her hadn't died. Ikol stepped forward. He still wore the armor and shield he used in the war. Behind him, stood the second of the princesses, she held a smaller, circular shield. In the other hand she held a smaller double edged sword.

"Commander Kocoi, you have new friends to protect. Return to them."

"Our Mage General understands your love for her and for that young lady you've found. You aren't betraying her, go on, and when we meet again, we'll finally have . . ."

A harsh gasp from the Mage General took everyone by surprise. Her eyes were wide with shock and pain. She reached out for Kocoi as they watched her body rush away like liquid into a drain. The horror on her face vanished as a bright light consumed them all. The last thing he heard was similar gasps from the rest of the group as the light grew too bright to see in.

"Kocoi!"

He awoke to Elizabeth in tears over his prone form. His body ached, the wounds tightly bandaged, blood soaked ones lay in a far corner. The Soul Drinker lay by his side, glowing lightly. Her lips claimed his, pleading to prove his life was yet his own.

Resting his hand on her face, he gently disengaged from the lip lock and smiled. Moisture hit his face and he knew it was her tears. Had she been watching over her all this time? How long had he been unconscious? The last images he had seen in the other world had disturbed him.

"Shiyo . . ."

Glancing left, he saw that the rest of the group was still with them. Florina was straining to sit upright. Lyn sat next to her, comforting her. The rest of the party sat staring at Elizabeth and Kocoi with mixed emotion.

Dorcas and Natalie stood with a faint understanding of his feelings, the burden he carried. Erk stood far away, traces of caution and fear were interlaced among knowledge of what he was and the sword that he wielded. Kocoi could see faint signs of Etrurian training in the mage.

Serra was still lost, though she did look at him with some amount of disdain despite the fact that she had healed some of his wounds out of mercy and St. Elimine's teachings.

Kent and Sain were beside Florina and Lyndis, their lances at the ready. Apparently Florina had fully explained her heritage or they already knew who he was through their association with Caelin's Marquess. Either way, he could see torn emotions in Lyndis, who had been raised with almost no real knowledge of his former title.

Will also seemed a bit reserved. Not openly standoffish like Florina, but more like a reverence. From his dialect, Kocoi deduced he must have been raised in Pherae.

Elizabeth looked exhausted, and lines around her eyes told him everything. She was suffering from anima exhaustion. The light in her eyes were dim, the tome's glow faded. Had they tried afterward to take his life while he had been out? He couldn't see Lyn or Dorcas doing that. Kent probably wouldn't have unless Lyn did, so he ruled against that.

His gave fell on Sain and he glared. Sain might have for Florina and his womanizing ways. But if Elizabeth put herself in his way, he'd be at a crossroads with his own ideals. No Sain would have gotten too confused and stood down.

Serra wouldn't attack a wounded man with her teachings at stake. She may not agree with it, but she hadn't even known what the title meant in the first place. Florina could have, but the bruises and fatigue, she wouldn't be able to fight on her own.

Erk glared at the man as he saw the signs of a mage's duel. The violet haired mage had similar anima exhaustion signs, but he hid them well. Elizabeth hadn't had that kind of training, so her symptoms were obvious.

'Try to erase the black spot on Etruria's name eh?'

Serra finished healing Florina as the stave gave out and the gem at its tip cracked. Florina's light blue eyes opened they fixed on him with a fire he'd seen many times in his life; the flames of hatred.

"Why did you show mercy?"

"Because I've already caused you enough pain."

"I should kill you!"

"It would make you the worse than I am."

Gasps went around the room. Sitting up with Elizabeth's help, he laid his back against a firm part of the wall and sighed. Too tired to help anymore, the young mage laid her head in his lap and began to doze off. He ran a hand through her silken hair.

"H-how?"

"I slew your ancestors in answer to a petition given to me by the people in that year. It was not because I just decided to do so as a spur of the moment thing. The document took up three scrolls with the terms and demands. Half of the final scroll was filled with signatures of civilians who had been wronged."

"You're lying!"

"A revolution always has a beginning. People don't just decide to suddenly rebel against their ruling monarch. The ruler must first have done something horrid or a triggered a series of negative events in the country against his people for them to have a reason to oust him. I killed not out of revenge, or grudges, but for a 'righteous' cause according to the citizens."

Kent placed his lance against the wall as he placed the information together. Taking a seat on a close crate, his brow furrowed in thought.

"That does seem very plausible."

"Kent!"

Lyn and Sain both gave him surprised looks. Florina was outraged, though she hid her fury well beneath a disheartened gaze. Dorcas took a seat with his wife.

"Marquess Caelin talked about his people quite often. He said many times that if a ruler is irresponsible and the people do not like him, they may find a way to plot against him."

Kocoi smiled at the revelation.

"Ah, Marquess Caelin, Ostia, and Pherae frequently debated on what revenues were good for their people and what to avoid, keeping everyone happy and peace in good standing. It is reassuring to hear his descendants speak the same."

"Miss Florina, think about it. Etruria is now ruled by its Generals and noble council. But they take advice and petitions from the people, a republic. The six generals of Etruria decide whether or not a law is passed after hearing from the fifty representatives for the public."

Kocoi picked up the explanation.

"Of those fifty, forty are commoners, only ten are nobles. The people wanted a say in the affairs of their country, for they are the ones who feel its decisions the greatest. When a ruler plots against his own country, he forfeits his right to rule."

Lyn shivered at the narrowed glare Kocoi gave them. She found it sickening to think of a ruler selling his people to another country. Suddenly she understood what he was saying. Etruria's king had roused enough hatred from his people that they wanted him off the throne for good.

"The same goes for his family, but only if they are as corrupted as the father. Unfortunately, the majority was during that time. I was not aware that the youngest daughter had not been in the country for the greater part of her life until that day. That is why I let her live. She was unblemished by her family, as was the mother."

He glanced down at the woman in his lap before cracking his neck.

"Queen Reylia lived to give support to the daughter I left to her, but apparently, she never found out about her living. Much less her older sister, who married one of my men; the very one I handed her over to."

"You mean to say they fell in love Shiyo?"

"Yes Lyndis. As I said before, their children became the ones to head the Sword Generals, who were added later along with another General position ten years into the new ruling system."

Florina fell to her knees, she had been watching his eyes, trying desperately to see any lies, but all she could find was truth. Truth laden with guilt and an emotion she hadn't expected. Understanding.

"S-so, what you said was all true?"

"All of it. I can't afford to lie with my body in this condition. Elizabeth wouldn't be able to take it if she had to do this constantly."

The woman mumbled in her sleep. She shifted around to get more comfortable then settled down again. He rested his hand on her shoulder as her breathing deepened again. She looked at ease despite the hectic nature around her.

"At that time I had been the head tactical mind for the military. After reading the petition and hearing the cries of the people, I could no longer stand the oppression of my own countrymen. I led the coup, and made sure that the same mistakes wouldn't be made for our new country."

He looked at Kent and Sain.

"The Lycian Bern War destroyed my reputation in Etruria and I was forced to live apart from my family. I lost them during that forsaken conflict. I'm exhausted; I will answer any other questions later."

Closing his eyes, the man drifted off into the dream world almost immediately. The group around him thought about his words. The two sleeping figures looked well suited for one another.

The group gathered closer around the fire, the food for thought cycling through their minds. Lyn broke the silence.

"I never imagined that Kocoi was such an active part of history."

Kent and Sain nodded. They had read about the man in the academy library, but never thought that the man was still alive after all these years. Yet there he sat sleeping against the worn stone walls. The descriptions were slightly skewed, but mostly accurate. Naturally, appearances changed over the years and he had definitely lived many. Sain frowned, and then jumped up, surprising everyone.

"Wait! How old is he? No, how's he still alive!"

Their eyes fell on the man and they nearly face faulted. Elizabeth had some how crawled into his lap and curled up in a ball. Shiyo was cradling her like a child, both dead to the world in their sleep. Natalie grinned. They were probably dreaming of each other, their bodies just seeking the other unconsciously.

Wil crept up to the man and put his hand on the tactician's forehead.

"He has a definite pulse and gives off warmth like any of us would."

"It might have to do with the sword he wields."

Erk's slightly bitter comment drew attentive looks from everyone present. He sat glaring at the Etrurian strategist. His teacher had warned him of tales about that mystic blade; the Soul Drinker and its master, the Lord of Battle.

"It's the most dangerous blade in the country's history and said to affect the life of the wielder."

Lyn stood and approached the sleeping couple; the sword lay propped to his left. The Mani Katti glowed brightly as she grew closer to the sword; the Soul Drinker seemed to glow in kind. Before the plainswoman could touch the sword, the light surrounding the legendary sword of Sacae vanished.

"_Lyndis, daughter of Sacae, do not touch that blade."_

Flinching, she drew back her hand. The voice wasn't anyone she knew in the room. Yet it was soothing to her ears. The tone in it had been gentle and kind as if wishing to teach her why she shouldn't touch the sword rather than commanding her not to.

"Who was that?"

Kent's question told her that she hadn't been the only one to hear the voice.

"Who's there? Please show yourself."

Before her and the rest of the party appeared a Sacaen swordsman with gauntlets and shin guards like Kocoi's, but blue in coloration. The robes were in the pattern of the Lorca, but much older, more original. A thin headband covered his forehead. His dark black hair lay loose down to his waist. Rich brown eyes gazed at her with warmth, love, and pride.

She was taken back by his presence, which seemed to carry the same commander's nature as Kocoi. No sword or any other weapon was in his hands. A smile crept across his face.

"Who are you?"

"_I am first permanent owner of the Mani Katti, and chief of the Lorca, Silvas."_

"Silvas? My ancestor?"

The man nodded and smiled again. The spirit before them pointed to the sword at Lyn's side. Her hand drifted over the handle.

"_The Mani Katti, the Sword of Spirits. Those strongly connected or associated with this blade who have passed on may speak to those within the blade's influence. When you touched this blade I let go of the seals I placed on it back then."_

Florina and the knights of Caelin stood spellbound. The three had heard of Kocoi's compatriot swordsman during the War, but it hadn't been recorded that he had been the leader of the Lorca tribe. This knowledge made the Mani Katti Lyn's rightful inheritance in more than just Sacaen prophesy.

The difference in the Sacaen garb Silvas wore was the single shoulder armor piece on his left side. He turned to face the Lord of Battle and the woman in his arms. Smirking, the spirit chuckled lightly at the tactician.

"_He has hardly aged in all these ages. Lyn, once he has sworn his assistance, he will not break his promise. He will be there for you and those with you till the end; just as he did for us during that bloody war."_

Florina took a hesitant step forward.

"If you really are Lyn's ancestor, and fought with him, is what he told me true?"

The figure turned to face her, sadness and compassion in his eyes. Even without his words, his expression told her the answer.

"_Descendant of Etruria, forsaken to Ilia's pegasus knights. Yes, it is all true. Why your ancestor wasn't informed of her mother and sister, we do not know. You look exactly like her."_

Florina could not keep her tears to herself any longer. Crumbling to the floor, she wept now that she knew the whole story. Lyn put her arms around the girl, comforting her as an older sister would. Erk stood and pointed at Kocoi accusingly.

"He should be dead!"

All eyes turned to the mage. Serra was the most shocked of the group. No one thought he could speak so vehemently. Silvas frowned at the young man.

"_Why do you say that mage?"_

"He's a traitor to his country and a bloody warmonger! That war saw thousands dead and maimed; Etruria's reputation was blackened with the battles he led."

"Do you think that idea was put into his head by the aristocracy Silvas?"

Kocoi's rasping voice startled everyone in the room. Silvas turned to find Kocoi waking, his had against the wall as he looked to the old ceiling.

"_Maybe."_

"I see you've discovered just what the Soul Drinker does Silvas. Learn that in the afterlife?"

"_After seeing it in so many battles, it's not hard. It denies its victims the afterlife."_

The tactician's eyes closed as tears fell from behind his eyelids. Lyn could only stare at the man with sadness. Kocoi sobbed as he answered.

"Yes, yes it does exactly that. You always were adept at reading into things."

"Denies the afterlife?"

Erk let his question float into the air, having completely forgotten his accusations.

"It is the Soul Drinker. The blade sucks their souls as it drains their life blood. The body dies, and the death screams are later heard not from the mouths of the dead, but the sword itself. Forever trapped in a purgatory, never to see heaven or hell, only other victims."

Staring into the air above him, Kocoi let tears flow down his face. His voice wavered.

"I have destroyed countless lives. They will never see their loved ones in heaven or condemned to hell, but trapped and tormented by me."

Everyone held their words to themselves. The pain and sorrow in his eyes was almost too much to look at. Florina wiped away her tears as she saw honest sorrow from him. The descendants from that time wept and moved on, then passed away. Kocoi had not, but lived and was still carrying the guilt and blame for his actions. The legend he had turned into in the history books must have torn he heart asunder as he was made out to be a hero.

In reality, he had brought death to so many he had forgotten just how many he had killed. Where most saw him as a savior, others damned him. His own home cursed his existence even as they had praised him for his revolution. To be spurned by his home country, she realized he had gone through what her ancestors had. With a new insight to his suffering, she realized that he was just like her, exiled, never to return to their homeland as they once could.

"This is the life of a tactician and swordsman, a master of war! All I bring is the plague of death and destruction. To make peace . . ."

His right hand clenched into a fist as his tears continued to flow. Elizabeth slept on, unaware of the renewed reverence for a tormented soul.

" . . . I raze the world."

**This took forever . . . I know the ending of this one can be very confusing. Everything builds to different points of the later parts of the story. Please bear with me. Thank you!**

**Next up: Arrogance of Araphen**


	11. Update

I ask forgiveness for the extreme tardiness of the updates . . . however, I feel that I need to ground myself more from a different time frame in order to get this fic where I want it to go. To do that, I am writing a separate FE fic, a prequel to this one. Fire Emblem: The Scouring will be up and running in a week, at least, the first chapter and its prologue.

As I complete sections of FE: The Scouring, new chapters will also appear here in order to connect the two. The ties will be deep and you must be on your toes, thank you to all readers and lovers of this fic. Your encouragement and comments means more than words ever will.

God bless.


	12. The True Chapter 11

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Chapter 11: Arrogance of Araphen**

**Note: I'm terribly sorry for the huge wait. Things in my life took a huge turn for the strange and well . . . I haven't had much time to do anything other than run around trying to get the situations sorted out. Here's the next chapter!**

"Shiyo! Shiyo where are you?"

Lyn walked around the outskirts of the old fortress, the morning dew cooled the air. Florina had finally agreed to travel with the tactician, though her mind was elsewhere. Elizabeth was finishing her packing, the bags under her eyes showed her exhaustion.

The man had been no where in sight, though a letter by her bags had told them he would be back afterward. They were ready to leave, but Dorcas had said that he hadn't seen him return. Concerned, she left to find him.

"Are you looking for me?"

She turned to her left and saw him walking toward her. His face was strained and lined with sweat; the gauntlets barely hid wrapped bandages around his forearms. The pronounced limp he walked with told her his injuries were back to the state they had been when she had first found him. She began to fear he'd never recover.

"Yes. We're ready to leave; Kent and Sain say that we're close to Araphen."

The look that she received from him confused her. It seemed like he had tasted the foulest things known to man and been forced to swallow. Shrugging her shoulders, the two walked back to the front of the old fort. Dorcas was standing with Natalie, waiting for the two to come back.

"I'll take Natalie back home and then catch up with everyone in Araphen."

Confounded looks turned to the married couple. Lyn took a step forward.

"Why Dorcas? Surely Natalie needs you with her."

The axe fighter shook his head once and looked at Natalie before explaining.

"No, I owe you all for protecting her and I still need money for the operation. If I join you, I would be paying back my debt."

As the two parties left in separate directions, Kent stayed behind with Kocoi, Elizabeth riding behind him asleep against his back. Despite the offering, he refused to ride even with his injuries. Kent's mount seemed to enjoy that just fine.

Florina rode ahead of the crowd while Lyn walked along side her. Sain stayed closer to the middle of the group, idly talking with Erk and Serra, though neither the mage, nor Wil could fathom how he put up with her.

During their break for lunch, Dorcas arrived. Lyn was impressed with his pace. Kocoi too, seemed mildly impressed, but didn't say much, preferring to cuddle with Elizabeth, who had woken up just before they had stopped. Florina had sat next to them and talked; her face full of apprehension as she asked him things.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Kent had taken a seat next to the Sacaen heir and was drinking from his water flask. Looking back at the three she was surprised to see a small smile on the girl's face. Elizabeth was blushing for some reason as Kocoi stared off into the sky.

"I don't know Kent. But it must be about the past. I think it's best if we don't interfere for a while."

"Yes milady."

As they continued on to Araphen, Kocoi began to lag behind, his injuries becoming too much to bear. Elizabeth stayed by him as the others gradually slowed their pace. Kent's sudden appearance by Lyn's side startled her.

"Sorry Lady Lyndis. I'm riding on ahead to Araphen. I have request to put in with the Marquess."

The cavalier rode off into the distance, where the walls of the city could be seen. Behind them everyone could see the castle abode of the Marquess. As the travelers arrived in the city, the streets were filled with merchants and citizens. Most of those out and about were extravagantly dressed. To Lyn, they seemed gaudy and unnecessary. One glance to everyone else in the party revealed similar feelings.

"Superficial fools."

Kocoi's bitter comment could barely be heard, but it met her ears clearly. He was still leaning on Elizabeth while trying not to be too obvious. The missing person of their party was what really concerned her at the moment.

"Where could Kent possibly be?"

"He probably went to seek help from Marquess Araphen."

Turning, she saw Sain along with Wil.

"Aren't we a large enough party as it is?"

Wil shrugged and took another look around. Serra was over by a street vendor, bugging Erk with trinkets. The mage did not look the least bit happy with his situation. Florina seemed rather flustered, some children asking her questions and admiring Huey. One or two men approached her, causing the shy knight to hastily guide Huey toward Lyn. Kocoi and Elizabeth had taken a seat on a bench not too far away.

Sain shook his head negatively.

"Yes, we are a larger traveling group, but Lundgren will undoubtedly double his efforts to stop you since we're in Lycia now."

Lyn felt a bit crestfallen. Never before had she seen such a vile hatred of family. It was unheard of in Sacae. Grudges weren't uncommon at times, but desiring the complete destruction of a blood relative?

'Is my granduncle really so desperate to kill me? I don't even know my grandfather yet.'

"Oh! Here comes Kent now!"

Sain's voice broke her from her reverie. Wil and the others drew closer to here the news. Kocoi and Elizabeth remained seated. The look on Kent's face told them whatever had happened had been a good thing.

"Marquess Araphen has agreed to aid us milady."

His remark was met with hidden suspicion by Kocoi. The rest of the party breathed a sigh of relief. It would be nice to have extra help with them. Even though it meant they'd be easier to locate, the numbers would vastly improve fighting capability.

'If Araphen has changed, it is only the Marquess. Nothing here has improved; everyone still thinks money solves everything. I somehow doubt this will be pleasant, their ancestors never did like the Sacaens.'

Lyn smiled winningly and motioned toward the inn while walking that direction.

"Well, if that's so, let's get some rest in here in town and then head out in the morning. We all could use the rest."

She stressed the 'all' while looking directly at Kocoi and Elizabeth. The tactician raised an eyebrow at the implied message as Elizabeth turned a bright strawberry red. This was a side of Lyn he had yet to see. Everyone else chuckled at the tired couple. Catching Florina's eye, her grin showed that she really did wish for them to recover.

Entering the inn, the people occupying the meal room stared the various newcomers. Kent walked up to the clerk and began talking about room and board. Sain, Florina, and Wil came in from a side door in the room. The horses had been taken to the stalls.

Taking a seat at one of the free tables, Elizabeth and Kocoi took the moment to breathe easier.

"Kent?"

"Yes Lady Lyndis?"

"How much farther is it until we reach Caelin?"

As the heir and knight conversed about future traveling plans, the rest of Lyndis' Legion sat around a table with drinks and midday meal.

"Erk! I can't believe you didn't wait for me to join you before eating!"

The violet haired mage rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Purposefully taking a seat next to Erk, Serra seemed to demand attention. Wil, Sain, and Dorcas sat on the other side of the table, looks of sympathy went to the mage.

"A little help from any of you would be nice about now!"

The three men shrugged after looking at each other.

"I think this is your special problem Erk."

The man groaned and let his head fall to the table. The loud thud accompanied by the shaking of everything on it drew looks from nearby patrons. The barkeep could be heard laughing lightly.

"That's not going to knock you out my boy! Sorry, but you'll have to stay awake for now."

Rubbing his forehead, Erk sighed as he went back to eating.

'I sure wish it did though. She's driving me insane . . . the money isn't worth this wench. Damn it.'

The lunch consisted of soft white bread and butter, cuts of well cooked sugar ham and roasted potatoes. Steamed vegetables sat to the side in a bowl. Only slightly watered down ale or wine was served with cool water. Wil was at a slight loss of what to do. He was used to simpler meals than what was given to him. Looking to Sain, the knight was simply eating his food like it was any other meal back home.

Normally, he would have done so too, but the looks from some of the patrons made him nervous and out of place. Lyn and Kent were talking more than eating so most of the others ignored the lady and her knight. Florina hadn't touched her food, having just walked over to Lyn's table.

Serra was pestering Erk while the escort stared at his meal, nodding sporadically and taking a bite of his meal whenever he could. Looking toward Eliza's table, he saw their tactician, _the _tactician of legend; brooding in thought while Elizabeth finished her meal.

'How did he finish his lunch that fast?'

His plate was clean save a few crumbs and swipes of butter. The silverware lay next to the plate; the bowl for the vegetables sat on the center. The Lord of Battle distantly gazed out the window, looking for nothing in particular. Glancing back at his own meal, he finally shrugged and began eating.

Florina sat down at Lyn's side after she motioned for her to sit. The trio ate for a silent moment before Kent set his fork and knife down.

"Are the numbers of the escort acceptable Lady Lyndis?"

The daughter of Sacae nodded quickly before downing the food she was currently chewing on. Taking the glass of water, she took a swallow before setting it back on the table.

"Yes it is Kent, but I don't really know just how many is too many or not enough."

"Um, I might be able to tell you Lyn."

Kent and Lyn glanced at Florina, who was staring at her food. Lyn smiled at her childhood friend and leaned back in her chair.

"Really Florina? That'd be great. Kent, just repeat the number to Florina please."

"Ten cavaliers and five knights with two healers to compliment Serra's ability."

The pegasus knight nearly choked on the food she had just put in her mouth. She was having a hard time understanding why so few under the circumstances. If they really were going to be attacked by Caelin's knights lead by Lundgren, then Lyn really needed more in terms of an entire Calvary regiment, not just ten horsemen and a few more foot soldiers. Not wanting to worry Lyn, she nodded and told her it was enough.

As meals came to a close, a man burst into the inn, sweat covered his brow and a panicked look had come over his facial features.

"The castle's on fire!"

The patrons and Lyn's Legion emptied from the inn to see the spectacle. The far left side of the main tower was ablaze, the smoke billowed in a dark plume. The cavaliers and Florina rushed back into the inn to reach their mounts. Everyone present only stared at the pitch black ash.

"Lady Lyndis! We need to help!"

Erk appeared reluctant to provide any sort of assistance, and in his personal opinion, neither was Kocoi. Elizabeth saw a man with several others come around the corner of a nearby home, weapons drawn. Tapping Shiyo's shoulder, she pointed them out.

'A solitary swordsman with a pair of lancers? Looks like mercenary work.'

Before anyone could brace themselves, the leader of the trio rushed at Lyn like his life depended on it. The bright flash of steel alerted Kocoi of his obvious intentions, but his wounds stabbed at him.

"Lyn! Watch out!"

Wil drew an arrow and let the projectile fly. The mercenary ducked the bolt, raising his sword for a blow that would surely kill the plainswoman. Lyndis winced and braced herself for the blow. As the blade closed, something inside her, her Sacaen honor and pride snapped as her nomadic survival instincts took over.

'No . . . I can't die! I haven't seen grandfather!'

Dropping down into a sword stance no one recognized, Lyn let loose a piercing battle cry. Her right foot swept out in front of her as she dropped to a low crouch, left hand holding the sword of spirits in its sheath. As the Mani Katti left its sheath, the swordswoman's image wavered before several bright flashes knocked the swordsman back. The long sword flew from his hands, burying itself in the soft dirt in somebody's front lawn.

Five consecutive flashes followed, the results shocking the group. The slash marks crisscrossed about the man's chest, splitting his leather armor like paper. Blood seeped through his clothes. The right arm and left leg separated from the body. As everyone gaped at the strike, Shiyo stared into the skies above the hapless swordsman.

"It can't be. To perform such an attack at her current ability level should be impossible. Yet here it is before my eyes again after so many years."

Lyn dropped from the air where Kocoi had fixed his gaze, her sword piercing the top of the man's skull and sinking in to the hilt of the blade before he could fall to the ground. Coming down behind the doomed man, the Mani Katti swung free of the man through his chest, blood flying across the road and sending people into the rioting panic. Serra gagged and Erk held his breath. Elizabeth hid behind Kocoi, waves of nausea washed over her like the day she had first killed with her anima.

As she landed, Kent, Sain, and Florina rounded the corner. The three mounted soldiers gawked at the bloodied mess behind Lyn. The noble panted in exhaustion as the two others rushed in, spears ready to finish what their captain couldn't. The rest of the party struggled to aide, when a pair of arrows found their way through the throats of her attackers.

Looking up from her crouched position, she saw the familiar patterns of Sacae. A slightly stern eyed archer sat on a chestnut mount, his clothes shades of browns and reds. The patterns and colors told her who her savior was instantly.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was a quiet one, but firm and full of conviction. Lyn found it soothing and welcomed it with an open heart.

"Y-yes I am. Thank you."

Kent and Sain pulled their mounts to a halt beside her, Florina stopped behind the two men, paranoia about the mounted archer keeping her from exposing herself. Huey remained skittish, sensing her mistress's fear.

"Lady Lyndis! I'm sorry we're late."

The Sacaen nomad frowned at the name and title; abruptly about facing his horse and readied to leave.

"Sorry for interfering, I saw your distress and the tribal colors of a Sacaen and thought that a fellow plains dweller was in peril. I'll be leaving."

"No! I am Sacaen! I'm Lyn of the Lorca tribe; I am the daughter of the late chief, Hassar."

The man halted his ride roughly; a tangible silence belied the chaos in the distance.

"There were survivors?"

The lone question echoed in the air. Kocoi knew it was a harsh phantom to talk about, but the steeled gaze in Lyn's eyes showed her spirit had grown stronger because of it. She would overcome her past tragedy and move on, he knew this very well. A glint in the nomadic trooper's eyes gave away a similar loneliness, and understanding of Lyn's plight.

Lyndis must have caught that shimmer in the way he saw her nod with confidence. Stepping over the three dead men, Kocoi stood just behind Lyn and to her left. The mounted plainsman glanced at him and his eyes slightly widened. Kocoi smiled.

"You're also a Sacaen?"

"No, but I was among your tribesman for several wandering seasons Rath of the Kutolah."

Lyn beamed at the name. She found it pleasant to say and dreadful for those facing him. Rath, so much like wrath in its pronunciation that it became a name of fear when battle was raging; however, she wondered how Kocoi knew his name.

"I assume you are acting officer for the guard?"

"Indeed."

"We will assist you Rath of Kutolah."

Lyn walked up to the nomad and smiled as she held out her hand.

"May the Winds of the Plains guide our blades . . ."

". . . and the Earth of her children shield our souls."

Rath finished the sacred phrase of Sacae as he took her hand in his and shook it firmly. The camaraderie the two would forge would never be broken until death. Even then, those of the plains are never truly apart. Lyn looked off into the distance as everyone gathered around. Their newest ally was a welcomed relief, though how they were going to go about helping the Marquess was beyond her for the moment.

"Everyone gather 'round, I've a plan for this . . . Rath, are the three hidden switches of the throne escape route still working?"

The surprise on the man's face told him all he needed to know.

"I once worked for the Lycian League as overseer to all tactical and strategic points on all Lycia's castles. At least it seems that Araphen has done one thing right. Okay, Kent, Sain, and Wil, I need you to . . ."

"Kent, don't you think something bigger is going own with Lady Lyn and Shiyo?"

"What do you mean Wil?"

The three men were walking along the outer perimeter of the southern defense gates, were one of the hidden switches was said to be. Sain, farther ahead, halted his horse, turning to face his companions.

"Indeed Wil, I believe that Miss Elizabeth should be more than enough for a fossil like him!"

The archer half gaped at the words coming from the cavalier. Kent fully gaped, unable to believe the statement either. The green armored knight half stared at the bewildered pair, more than slightly annoyed.

"Sain, do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I think I have plenty idea and that makes him worse than I ever will be. At least I compliment the ladies."

The archer sighed while Kent slapped himself in the face. Up ahead, three spearmen were at a crude, overturned crate, which acted as a makeshift table for the soldiers. Cards were scattered about the box, a small pile of golden coins sat in front of each of the men. Kent bit the inside of his cheek.

Riding up to the men, his shadow made them look up to him. Sain and Wil hung back in case of trouble.

"You there! The Marquess requires your abilities at the northern gates."

The first of the three scratched his rough looking beard and crossed his arms. His friends gave each other questioning looks, wondering just what Kent was talking about.

"So, what's the big rush? Others can do the work for us, we don't care!"

Sain called out from the distance, his voice made the lance men perk up.

"He promises a captain's promotion!"

A cloud of dust was all that was left as the three men dashed off to the northern gates. The cavaliers of Caelin sat in their saddles, amazed and slightly disgusted. Was this what Kocoi had meant by superficial fools? That they would only do things to further fill their purse? As Wil entered the small building to find the switch, Sain and Kent stood guard.

"I hope everyone else is going as smoothly as our end is. That was a little too easy."

As the second switch was being activated, Lyn, Rath, Shiyo, and Elizabeth were scouring the western castle's walls for the entrance to the hidden switch for the prison chambers. It hadn't taken Lyn and Rath's keen eyes very long to spot the kudzu covered doorway, but the large padlock had discouraged them. Lyn was about to raise the Mani Katti to bash the lock off the hinges when a voice from behind caught everyone off guard.

"I wouldn't use such a splendid blade to knock a lock off its resting place. I can get that open if you really want me to though."

Turning to face the newcomer, the group slightly tensed. The man who stood before them had a long tattered maroon cloak with several clasps along the upper chest. A pair a dust beaten tan trousers showed great wear. A deep green vest of light material hid the belt that his dagger hung off of. Wild light brown hair and mischievous green eyes framed and filled his face.

"Why would I stoop to asking a thief for help?"

"Wait half a moment Lyn."

Everyone looked to Kocoi with astonished looks. The tactician had put his bow away as they hadn't met any active resistance on their way to this area.

"Shiyo! Are you accepting this filcher's help?"

The tactician looked the man over, a shortened version of the classic iron sword by his side appeared worn and his eyes showed experience. Taking a shallow step toward the thief, Shiyo paused briefly.

"Your hands."

"Pardon?"

"I would see your hands thief."

The pickpocket shrugged his shoulders and held them out for inspection. Kocoi could see the wear on his knuckles and calluses on the edges on his fingers. Small paper cut like scratches could be seen on the ends of the fingers and on his palms. The sure signs of working with lock picks on a regular basis were all over his hands. Having seen the desired proof, Shiyo nodded once.

"Very well, you're hired. Get to it."

Clapping his hands together, and then rubbing them excitedly, the thief began to look the lock over, analyzing the exterior framework. As he reached inside his pocket for his lockpick, Lyn glared at Kocoi.

"I don't believe this! You so readily accepted that thief's aide; I didn't think you one to stoop so low!"

"Hey, this 'thief' has a name . . . it's Matthew. This lock's no sweat, gimme a candle mark."

"You're more naïve than you look Lyn."

The plainswoman and others around them stood shocked into silence at their tactician's harsh rebuff. Shiyo glared at the young lady with an intensity she'd never seen before. She took half a step back as Rath began to move to block their line of sight.

"Hassar never did want you to know the harsh realities of the sword and war. Lyn, I am a _tactician . . . _a master of plotting death to those who would raise arms against the people I choose to side with. It matters little the methods when lives are at stake Lyn. Do you really think that as we continue onward to Caelin, there will be no bloodshed!

"If I can use a thief to sneak into these passage ways instead of killing all who face us in a blind rush to the throne room I will take it! I may plot death to my foes to prevent casualties on my side, but I'm trying to hold on to my humanity by saving as many as possible on both sides from the sword. Or do you want me to cast aside this mercy I grant to as many as I can and slay all we face?"

Matthew had stopped working, listening intently to the Shiyo's words. He had to admit, they were something else. This wasn't the first time he'd heard such a speech, and the only time he truly believed it to be sincere was when it was from Lord Uther's lips. Shiyo's voice held the same intensity as Uther's had, but where Uther was speaking from a heavy laden heart, Shiyo spoke from frustration and anger. He had to admit, Lyn was pretty naïve, but she'd learn with time. He glanced back at the lock he'd been faking at taking time to pick and let it fall to the ground; breaking the uneasy silence that had settled over them.

He looked over his shoulder at Rath, who took the hint and opened the now unlocked door to the switch.

"I'm . . ."

"I know Lyn. But remember this from now until the end of your days. Do not think all you see is all there is; and do not believe that the world is pure black and white. It's not. If anything, it is a constant mix of shades of gray, and more black than you will ever realize until you've seen all of Elibe as I have."

The doors to the prison chambers opened in the distance as shouts came from within. A bright red fireball flew through the air as several spearmen rushed out of the gates in a mad dash to stop their adversaries. Scattering to the sides as the projectile sailed between their ranks, half the men panicked as an axe spun through their left flank, cleaving through two of the three men before bending back toward its thrower.

As the axe returned to Dorcas, the final number of men screamed in panic as the high pitched whinny of a diving pegasus accompanied by a series of thrusts and swings of Florina's lance scattered the remaining four, their weapons and shields forgotten. Dorcas stood over the last sentry, who was on in knees.

"Oh, please don't kill me! I was only following orders to let none pass."

"You've done your duty well soldier, farewell."

Erk and Serra stood in shock as a blade pierced the man's back and protruded through the armor. The man slumped in death as Florina came to a landing beside Lyn. All of the Legion stood in silent horror at Kocoi's lack of hesitation.

Sheathing his blade again, Shiyo looked into the opened gates. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he stood over the corpse.

"I'd rather end his life now, rather than hear about his execution for treason later. You were going to shoot him in the head weren't you Rath?"

Lyn's eyes turned to the nomadic trooper, who only nodded in grim silence.

"Yes, he is a traitor to the Marquess and as such, his own life is forfeit when captured. His execution would be public; at least you saved him the humiliation."

Horse hooves pounding away at the cobblestone streets turned the party's attention toward the oncoming knights. Sain and Kent stopped short of the group as Wil dismounted from behind Kent. The two cavaliers stared down at the recently slaughter with steeled eyes. Kent looked up at their tactician, his face showed little emotion. A single nod between them prompted Kent to spur his mount onward and into the broad section of the dungeons to clear the entrance of any remaining guards before all the others entered and it became too crowded. Sain and Wil followed close behind.

As sounds of fighting and the screams of dying men echoed from within, Rath began to see a cool, cunning, and cruel battlefield master in the Lorca dressed swordmaster. He noticed that he carried himself much like the Sacaen swordsmen back on the plains, yet he held a regal bearing like a few of the other Lycian nobles, though his stance was different. He couldn't see exactly how, but the difference was there.

"Everyone, go ahead inside, expect to see a knight within, all non-melee combatants are not to engage. Lyn, your agility should suffice enough to completely avoid any attempt to stab you, really on Kent to get you away should you need it. Rath, aim for the visor and the ankles to deter any sort of advances he should try to make. Matthew, you're with me."

A single determined nod came from everyone as they rushed into the new opening.

"Now, what was the reason for singling me out?"

"You play the part well, but I see your guise Matthew, spy of Ostia. Let it be known now that revealing my presence to anyone of the noble class or underclass for that matter will incite war across all of Elibe, so keep it low profile alright?"

"Fine, but you owe me Lord of Battle."

Nodding, the men followed the others inside the dungeons.

"Kent, that knight's more agile than I first gave him credit for."

Lyn dive rolled away from another spear swing as a swath of flames dashed past her and into the half melted shield the knight was totting. As he strode forward deflecting the arrows Wil and Rath were firing as Lyn continued to make her way back to them for a breather, he chuckled behind his visor.

'So they plan on opening this pathway. With these pathetic skills they'll never make it.'

Another two arrows flew toward him from Rath and Wil as Kent and Sain closed in again with their lances. Bringing his shield up, he deflected the arrows and then shifted his weight left to let the lance of Sain glance off his sturdy armor as he prepared a counter thrust for Kent, whose lance connected violently with the angled shield.

His counterthrust just barely missed Kent's chest, though the force was enough to unseat the red armored cavalier. Sain continued to ride past; knowing the risks of stopping beside the enemy, though his mind was dumbstruck that Kent of all people lost his seat.

Serra was tending to a shallow cut on Lyn's sword arm with amazing quietness when the two archers growled in frustration. Looking up, she saw Kent on the ground with Boor hovering over him, his lance pointed down at him.

Lyn tensed, her heart squeezing painfully at the thought of losing someone helping her. Rath grit his teeth, knowing full well that the arrows he had didn't have enough weight to them to deflect a lance thrust. The ankle shot was nearly impossible as Kent's prone form now blocked his trajectory.

"Now you'll pay for trying to best me you little runt. I should've done this earlier before you left Caelin."

Erk couldn't believe this was happening, sure, he could unleash a fireball on the knight, but Kent would get caught in the spell as well. Chanting beside him caught his attention as he heard Eliza finishing the mantra for the Thunder spell. His mouth fell open in disbelief as the lightning bolts shot from her fingertips like arrows.

Boor gaped as the tendrils of electricity bolted toward him like hornets to intruders. The glistening shards rammed into his armor, setting him alight with bright golden arcane power. Kent pushed himself over as the lance fell to the stone floor. A flash of red cloak caught his eyes as Matthew dashed toward them with an unusually shaped blade in hands.

As the lightning finished coursing through Boor and died out, Matthew darted into striking distance and thrust the sword through the man's chest, piercing his heart. Blood coughed up from the dead man as he slumped in death. Kent recognized the blade as one of the armor slayer class blades.

'Kocoi must have had this man raid the armory.'

Further back and out of view, Kocoi was speaking with Dorcas, who had stayed to the rear and not gone in to fight the knight with the rest of the men and women. Florina was also with them.

"That's alright; it was a wise decision by both of you. It's crowded enough without a pegasi and axe wielder. Though they really could've have used your abilities Dorcas."

The quiet man nodded twice.

"In respect Kocoi, I think I would have been a hazard instead of a help."

The tactician nodded quietly a few times, digesting the man's words and smiled. He may have been quiet and not very outspoken, but he had respect for Dorcas. The man had more common sense than people may have given him credit for. If he had fought, then the rest of the Legion would have had to worry about his large swings and in the crammed corridors, that wasn't wise.

Florina wouldn't be effective indoors unless there was a substantial amount of space in the place, which they didn't have the luxury of in a prison. He smiled generously and patted the two members of the little band of mercenaries as Sain had put it on the shoulders, making Florina jump a bit. From further in he could hear the opening of the last of the secret panels.

"Dorcas and Florina, one final favor for the day, prepare to depart Araphen at dusk; personally, I think this meeting with the Marquess will result in no reinforcement from these prissy nobles. Take this money and purchase another bow for Wil and Rath, the strings on their bows could break within the next battle. Also be sure to use this Florina, right now you are the frailest amongst us."

Handing Dorcas the bag of coins that Matthew had found amongst the armory and treasury, he handed Florina a delicate scarf of pure teal silk. Florina knew a sacred Angel Scarf by sight, though she never imagined she'd receive one. Thanking him, the two left to carry out his orders.

"Now, to go pay a visit to the Marquess."

Flipping his cloak inside out, the blue became a bright crimson with golden filigree surrounding its edges. The symbol of a serpentine dragon with axe and lance crossed in an X behind it with a sword piercing through the top, three magical tombs could be seen forming an inverted triangle, while a cleric's staff was positioned in the claws of the dragon. A circle surrounding the emblem contained the words of an unknown language.

Kocoi's footfall echoed in the now silent dungeons, a defiant chuckle permeated the room. He would enjoy setting the foolish straight.

"What did you say!"

Lyndis could hardly contain her agitation. Marquess Araphen sat before Lyn and the others, who watched in silence as he verbally assaulted Hassar's heir. Sain and Kent could hardly believe their ears, and Sain was on the verge of drawing his sword.

"I believe you heard me, I will not allow any of my men to assist a Sacaen."

Kent took half a step forward, drawing everyone's attention toward him.

"But, milord, you gave us your word!"

"You did not inform me just what blood flowed through her veins young man. Your friend seems ready to draw on me. He is poorly trained."

Out from the curtains which the group had made their appearance; came Kocoi like a phantom of crimson, as his cloak was the same color of the drapes which hung prolifically around the throne room. His face was solemn as he nodded once to Lyn before joining the group toward the back. Marquess Araphen dismissed him as another hanger on.

Sain reluctantly sheathed the sword he had half drawn as Kocoi passed him and gave him a warning shake of his head. Lyn's hands were clinched in fists that burned with white knuckles. Kocoi could feel her anger as well as anyone else in the room.

"You think that you can just waltz all over me because I'm a Sacaen? You're wrong Marquess Araphen! I now understand why Shiyo was so disgusted when he heard we were coming here. You're all nothing but a pack of lying snakes and beaten dogs waiting for their food and water!"

Marquess Araphen's face began to contort into a half shocked, half enraged facial expression that elicited some quiet laughter from Kocoi at the rear of the group. Elizabeth flinched as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. The grin she saw was of pure admiration for Lyn, who was holding her own better than he had predicted against a noble. His whisper earned him a small grin from Lyn, though he couldn't see it.

"Quite elegantly put Lyndis."

"You dare to insult me! Out of this place with all of you! If you are not out of this city by dusk I will have all of my men at your throats."

"Then let them come Marquess Araphen."

The rest turned in shock at the tactician's words. Kocoi stood firm, exuding an aura of confidence and poise. The slightly crazed smile on his face and glistening eyes dared anyone of the Legion to denounce the proclamation.

Getting a closer look at the tactician as he approached through the throng of mercenaries and knights, he saw that his black armor and crimson cloak was of wondrous craftsmanship. The posture and stance he took told of high born upbringing or training. The clothes underneath the armor however, made him frown in scorn. His colors matched Lyn's, though the patterns were something he'd seen on Rath's cloths. The sword at his side was more elegant than any he had in his personal collection, but it was still a plains katana.

"Who are you? Another Sacaen savage!"

Kocoi could here the low growl from Lyn as he patiently walked over to one of the few table stands and ran his off hand across the finely finished surface. He sighed heavily as he tapped out a haunting rhythm that echoed throughout the room. Giving the noble a methodical half lidded stare, he smiled nefariously.

"I wonder how Lord Uther of Ostia would take this news of your arrogance?"

"Don't get a swelled head you pathetic Sacaen . . ."

"Enough Marquess Amarell Linear Araphen the Seventh! I am no Sacaen! I am a military tactician who is aiding a Lycian Lady to her grandfather's side!"

His bold words were backed by a sudden spark of lightning flying through the room, causing the vases amongst the decorations in the room to shatter as he brought his hand down on the table. Kocoi grit and ground his teeth together until they hurt. Araphen's Marquess was even worse than what he'd experienced during the Lycian Bern War. Silently, he vowed to ruin the Araphen name permanently.

The Marquess was at a complete loss for words as he never thought anyone knew his full name but his most private of staff. Even Rath didn't know his first name.

"When I heard from Kent that you agreed to assist Lyndis of the Lorca Tribe, now a Lady within the Lycian League's inner circle, I grew uncannily suspicious. History has and consistently continues to show that both Laus and Araphen are the weakest links in the League."

Amarell was nearly purple in the face at this point of Kocoi's rant, which most of the group found it hard not to laugh at the way their tactician was playing him for a fool. Elizabeth knew her little trick had scared the noble senseless and given everyone some mild entertainment along the way. She guessed that Kocoi had liked the flare of drama by the slight grin that disappeared not a moment before he had begun speaking again.

Behind his back, Sain had a thumb up sign to her and she smiled, content with her work as Wil nudged her once, a goofy grin plastered his face.

"You should've done something like that Erky!"

Serra's fevered whispers made Erk wince as she was speaking right into his ear.

'Eye roll number seventy-nine . . . oh by Elimine . . . have I been keeping track? I REALLY need a new job.'

He thought to himself.

"You imply that my section of the Lycian League is weak?"

Kocoi began to chuckle lowly as he walked toward the fool of a noble. Finally arriving at the very front of the throne, he placed both hands on either armrest, surrounding the Marquess as he smiled ruthlessly. He could see sweat beading up on the man's brow.

"Imply? _Imply! _No, no, no my dear Marquess, I am not implying your weaknesses. Not in the least."

He leaned in closer and smiled, the Marquess lost all wind in his lungs as golden eyes glowed maliciously, his smile was filled with a pair of razor sharp fangs instead of human incisors.

"I am _asserting_ that you're weak and should Lycia come under wartime circumstances, you two will be the first to fall."

"You people think that you can trample over me? You Sacaen fakes will not get away with this."

Lyndis stepped forward with her anger apparent in her eyes. Her off hand gripped her sword until it was rattling in its sheath as her hand trembled. If looks could kill and Kocoi's glare hadn't killed the man, Lyn's would have finished him off.

"I have heard enough! We're leaving Kent, I don't need help from those who would disparage my bloodline!"

Turning, she walked through the crowd behind her. Slowly, everyone else began to follow her, each one giving Marquess Araphen a round of glares varying in disgust and contempt. As the last person left the room, Kocoi looked down at the noble.

"I recall warning you about changing your minds and actions all throughout the Lycian-Bern War, yet here you, his ancestors, are still wallowing in your pitiful riches. One day Araphen will fall and no amount of wealth will save your head or the people here."

The Marquess's eyes widened in horror.

"What . . . ?"

Turning to leave, he let the cloak's emblem alone speak it volumes of bloodshed and terror his name had left to the historians and cartographers who had had to redraw countless borders and monuments. To his satisfaction, the Marquess let loose a horrified scream as he left the entrance.

Just within his peripheral vision, he spotted the Kutolah heir and silently smiled as Rath's slightly widened eyes realized who he was looking at. The hardened gaze and purposeful step into the throne room shortly after prompted the tactician to stand still and await another member of the Legion.

'It seems the Kutolah have passed down my legend far more accurately than Silvas did with the Lorca. I wonder what he thinks of that?'

Standing beside the nearest window, he overheard the conversation between Sacaen trooper and Marquess. He nodded in approval of the Kutolah tribesman's words and actions.

'He truly is Rath of the Kutolah. It's good to have him.'

"You were expecting me weren't you?"

"Yes I was, Rath, son of the Silver Wolf of Kutolah. I welcome you, my friend. Though I personally think that Lyn will be the happiest to have you with us. Now, let us leave this place of arrogance for a better road."

With those words said, the two men left for the gates of the city with better hopes of success. Little would anyone know that the two children they would meet within the next week would entwine them in a battle for Elibe, and for Kocoi, call up haunts from his distant past.

**Next Strategy: Children of Destiny and Painful Mystery**

'_**Why! Why are the siblings here of all places? Could this mean . . . ?'**_

"_**Master Shiyo? Are you one of us?"**_

"_**Lady Ninian . . . I . . ."**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine. I want to though!**

**Chapter 12: Child of Destiny**

"Awww man! Why'd he have to go and take my money?"

A depressed Matthew trudged slowly behind the rest of the Legion as Kathelet began to come into view on the horizon. He then remembered the words Kocoi had shared with him as they had raided the armory of Araphen four days ago.

"I do not mind taking from these over privileged snobs, but any money taken from the coffers will be Lyn's to use. Just don't try to hide it from me, or else."

Just as they were about to leave at dusk that day, Lyn had stopped them, asking where Kocoi was since he hadn't joined them yet. When Florina was about ready to supply the answer, the said tactician walked through the gates, his cloak billowed in the increasing winds. To everyone's pleasant surprise, Rath rode his horse beside their military advisor.

Kent and a few of the others had noticed that the cloak was back to its blue coloration, though everyone could tell the inside was lined in a rich red. The two Sacaen nomads greeted each other yet again as Kocoi took stock of their supplies and weapons again. He had taken upon himself to personally act as a second quartermaster despite Kent's dutiful reports each morning and evening. Everything had to be taken into consideration; even more so now that he had made his reputation clear with Araphen's Marquess.

Rath's description of the noble's loss of confidence and pomp had satisfied Kocoi to the fullest. Dorcas and Wil had talked to each other about Shiyo's foresight about Rath joining their cause and as such, had Florina and Dorcas go shopping for the pair of iron reinforced bows.

Fortunately, no new developments had occurred along the last few days of travel other than the occasional cry of terror from Florina as she backed away from Sain's usual womanizing. Lyndis had smacked him across the back of his skull while rebuking his actions; finally out of patience with his actions. Some of her words had been so choice in nature that many of the Legion began to wonder just who it was they were helping. All the while, Rath and Kocoi smiled silent, knowing smiles that came with their knowledge of a plainswoman's harsh tongue.

One of the untold reasons why plainsmen were so silent at times was that the plainswomen of Sacae had sharper tongues than swords. Any woman who had considerable skill in both was not trifled with, and any arguments between a man and a woman were normally brutally in the female's favor. It was a silent agreement between all Sacaens that if a woman of the plains began to let loose a string of expletives in the plains tongue, no man would raise a finger unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Not understanding this, Serra had to ask someone if they knew why. Lyn had just finished arguing with Sain again just a few minutes ago and she noticed that Kocoi and Rath would both just smile and shake their heads as they continued onward. Florina had been sent on ahead to scout the area at Lyn's suggestion.

"Why doesn't she do that with Kocoi or Rath?"

Serra whispered this to Elizabeth, who was actually away from Kocoi's side for once. Placing an index finger on her chin, she gave the inquiry a bit of thought.

"It's probably because he's so much more experienced in both battle and outside of it that she has a deeply ingrained respect for him. I guess for Rath, it's because he's kind of like her equal. They're both heirs to their tribes after all."

"Have you ever thought that it might be because they never do anything to invoke such words on themselves?"

Erk's offhanded comment made the two women look at the mage with surprise. True, he didn't normally comment aloud for others to hear, but one could never know. Thinking the idea over, Elizabeth and Serra had to readily agree, they hadn't seen either of them do anything worth being yelled at for.

Looking back toward Kocoi position further back in the formation, she saw the tactician walking beside Rath and making little conversation. From what she could tell, most of it mainly consisted of nods from the Kutolah heir and hand gestures from Kocoi.

The flapping of wings from overhead brought everyone's attention to the skies as Florina returned from a scouting excursion further ahead. Landing just outside the formation before dismounting, Florina guided Huey over to Lyn. The town of Kathelet was within running distance and Kocoi felt the need to rest for the afternoon. They had pushed hard over the four days; normal travel would have placed them at Kathelet two days from now.

"Ah, Kathelet, a place of fine food and wonderful women . . ."

Most of the Legion shook their heads as Kocoi smirked.

'He's about to have the latter statement changed drastically.'

As they entered the local inn, several suspicious looks meet the party of travelers. After a moment of prolonged awkwardness, the waitress came to their tables and asked what they wanted to eat. Sain groaned under his breath and left to 'get some air' as he put it as the food began to cook. The party chuckled at his plight; none of the women in the inn were of his ideal thoughts.

"Wil, can you go after him to make sure he doesn't go and do something unfitting for a knight?"

Kent received a nod as the archer left the inn. Lyn, Rath, and Kent sat at one table as the rest of the group seated themselves around the other table in a circle, unknown to them; Kocoi approved the unintentional protective barrier.

The ancestral heir to the Etrurian throne sat closest to Lyn, accompanied by Serra and Erk. Dorcas shared his table with the tactician and Elizabeth. Not able to quite understand it, Serra had somehow managed to coerce Matthew into sitting next to her. Both Erk and the Ostian spy were like prisoners tied to the same iron ball and chain.

Lyn sat silently studying the Kutolah tribesman. Kocoi had spent so much time talking with Rath that she hadn't really had a chance to ask him much. After hearing some of the things they had been discussing though, she felt as if she was better talking about other things. She had heard Kocoi mention Dylan the Silver Wolf several times. The leader of the tribe was famous for his ability in battle and his generosity to his fellow tribesmen.

"So Rath, how long has it been since you've been back to the Kutolah?"

The plainsman turned to her and shrugged slightly. It wasn't a rude gesture, but it sparked a slight frustration within her. He had actually exchanged verbal comments with Kocoi, and he wasn't officially a plainsman as his rant in Araphen had attested. It seemed like Rath had read her mind when he suddenly spoke in a quiet, but clear voice.

"I don't really remember Lyn of the Lorca; I was around six at the time I left the tribe. I haven't been back since."

The statement seemed all too profound to her as she could hardly hide her surprise. How old was he now? He didn't seem too old, but living alone could age you faster than what you really were, perhaps he was around her age?

She was about to ask when his slight frown and wrinkled nose told her something was wrong. Really and truly, Kocoi's presence had made her sharper in identifying body language and small quirks in friends and foes.

"What's wrong Rath?"

"It isn't the season for salmon; I don't understand why Kocoi ordered it for us."

The tactician turned to them. His ears had caught the remark and he had a small smile on his face.

"I have seen all of Elibe in my travels Rath. True, in Sacae it is no longer the season for salmon; but all the salmon have migrated here, so what was not in season in Sacae is now in season here. You shall not be disappointed."

Concern masked Lyn's admiration of the man's traveled and learned mind. Kent voiced her question long before she had time to voice it.

"So how are we paying for this? Surely our funds aren't that well off."

"I never said we were paying for the meal, Matthew has it on his little treasure hunting tab."

"Oh Matthew! That's so sweet of you! We should travel together more often."

"Not even if Nabata had the snows of Ilia would I do that for you!! I'll get you for this Kocoi!"

Everyone laughed as Matthew continued to panic under Serra's insistence to pay for her things. Erk was enjoying this brief respite from being her usual errand boy. Frail definitely wasn't the truth behind this escort mission. Helpless was the understatement for the year with Serra, he pitied the Ostian churches when he finally got her there.

Sain rode through the streets gloomily; he just couldn't believe his sources got it all wrong. Thankfully, Elizabeth and Kocoi were beginning to put some amount of space between them during the day. He just found it hard to understand, how could the tactician be amiable to all the females in the party without flattering them?

"You really need to stop spacing out Sain."

The green cavalier jerked back on the reigns in surprise, causing his mount to whinny violently as she reared up on hind quarters. After nearly losing his seat, he glanced at the newcomer to see Wil's smiling face. The archer stood with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you rounded the corner a block back; Sain you need to get over this."

Before the green cavalier could give his irritated response, a blur crashed into the Pheraen archer. The figure that landed in a heap beside the stunned member of the Legion was a boy with the most unique features they'd ever seen. His hair was a bright teal and his eyes were a deep shade of red wine. The lad looked half startled half fearful of his life before a certain air of realization came over his features. He instantly changed from pensive to pleading.

"Please, I beg of you, help me!"

Lyn and Elizabeth were talking with each other about trivial topics after the meal while Rath had gone back to the stables to tend to his horse. Erk, Serra, and Matthew were playing a game with numbered cubes that the spy had pilfered during a gambling spree he'd investigated a few weeks ago. Some strange force kept the chattering cleric on a long winning spree as Matthew desperately tried to reclaim his losses. Erk had wisely stood back and let the match between the two flare.

Kocoi was napping in his seat, his body slumped in the chair as he propped his feet on the table. The sudden rattling of metal startled everyone into a single minded alert until Kocoi roused from his sleep, tensing as he placed a hand over his sword. The blade vibrated with an anxious tension and Kocoi didn't like it. The only other time in the past when the blade had rattled uncontrolled in its sheath was the night before his wife died.

Off to his right, the Mani Katti did the same as Lyn placed a calming hand over her blade as Kocoi had.

'Even the Mani Katti is anxious . . . this can't bode well for us.'

Glancing at the door, his ears picked up fevered footsteps moments before the rest of the party heard them. Rath looked toward the door sooner than anyone else did. The entrance burst open with a hard breathing Wil and another person no older than thirteen in appearance.

The boy's features sent bolts of lightning down his spine. The others became blurs in time as they stood from their tables asking questions. Mental images ran through his mind as he sat there. A small nudge jerked him from the reverie.

"Kocoi, you've been really quiet since Wil returned with the boy, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Elizabeth, just specters from my past. What's the situation?"

Elizabeth began to explain the whole situation as the teal haired boy sat across from him. Red wine irises stared to into golden amber ones as the two analyzed one another. A small flute like instrument sat in the young man's lap. The teal hair was unmistakable to the tactician.

'Gods you're all challenging my past again aren't you?'

"Your name is Nils correct?"

"Yes sir. Will you help me?"

"That depends young Nils. Answer my questions and we may."

Before the young man spoke his answer, the bar tender came to them and placed a rough hand on the child of destiny.

"You there! I thought I told you to leave! If you're involved with them, then I don't want any of you people in here!"

Lyn and several of the others glared at the inn keep for such harsh words. Nils seemed too distraught to think straight. A harsh cough drew the man's attention to Shiyo as the tactician stood. The eyes of blood crimson shook the man as he quickly retreated back to where he had come from. Nils caught the change just as Kocoi reversed the eye color back to its amber coloration. None of the others seemed to notice the split second change in their tactician though.

"Everyone, prepare to leave, Nils, I wish to talk to you more about your sister."

"Of course Mr. Kocoi."

Shiyo laughed as the Legion began to file out of the room.

"Shiyo or Kocoi is fine Nils. There is no need to be so formal."

As the last of the Legion left the room, Kocoi took his seat again before talking to Nils. His face was so solemn in reverence it appeared that he had done something terribly wrong to the boy. The war torn tactician was so encased in the coming conversation that he missed the two pairs of eyes watching him from the cracked door. Lyndis and Elizabeth were concerned for their tactical advisor.

For one, it was because of her respect for a superior and elder, the other for the sake of a lover. Only just after the conversation began to get underway, Kent came to check on Lyndis, and the two left Elizabeth to wait for Kocoi as they went to finish packing.

As they approached everyone, Florina came running with a panicked expression on her face. Huey was several feet away with an uncomfortable looking Sain on his back between her front hooves. The winged steed's nose was only and inch or two away from his face with her teeth bared. A short snort blew his hair back. The Lady Caelin understood what happened immediately and rushed up to Sain as Huey backed away.

"Sain! You . . . you! Kichigai ohei midare no shiseiji ! I have had just about enough of this! Stay away from Florina or I'll make sure you don't go near any woman again! Understand me?!"

The man nodded slightly as Lyndis backed away. Everyone turned as Elizabeth came into the group's circle. She held a pensive, thoughtful look. Rath noticed that she was only slightly pale. The look on her face told everyone she didn't want to be bothered as Kocoi came out with a calmer Nils following just on his heels. Wil and Erk to one look at each other before nodding in unison.

The Legion began to gather around the tactician for their orders when Lyn half jumped and let out an alarmed yelp. Wil notched an arrow and zeroed the projectile just to the side of her face as Kent went for his sword. An equally started gasp escaped the new comer and a pair of hands went up in a sign of peace as a soft thump was heard from the person's feet.

All the eyes present looked at the white and blue colored religious vestments and sighed. The person still held their hands up in a non threatening gesture.

"A bishop?"

Kent's question must have amused the age worn tactician as his chuckles floated through the air. Walking over to the Elimine monk, Shiyo picked up the small book and dusted it off without a word. He offered back reverently. He'd met and lost many men and women of the cloth during the final battles against Bern. Their druids had often had two or even three sages with them to stave off bishops and monks. Many had sacrificed lives to ensure the safety of the rest of the armies. They held a special place in his book of people to respect.

"I'm afraid not Kent. He lacks the additional sash of status, and the healing stave to accompany God's wrathful light tomb; though he's more than just an acolyte. Am I correct?"

The man smiled as he accepted the book of light magic. Sain had an incredulous look on his face as he backed a step.

"That's a he?"

His question caused a series of smirks to pass through the ranks. Everyone could guess what was going on in that brain of his. The monk smiled again as he nodded to the group. Long golden hair waved slightly at the motion. Gentle azure eyes took in the party.

"My name is Lucius. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The Elimine monk then turned to face Serra and gave her a short nod. She nodded quietly in return which drew curious glances her way. She had grown unusually quiet when he had arrived.

"Your tactical advisor is well informed about our hierarchy within the Church of Elimine. I would like to extend my hand in aide to the boy. I had been observing morning prayer when the inn keeper's rough words had run him off. Would you have me?"

"Your presence is readily accepted Lucius."

The Legion turned back to their meeting as Kocoi expressed his desire to help the boy. Nils began to give the directions to reach the castle he had followed them to. The distance seemed to cover about two hours of travel. Kocoi quickly put down the idea of any cavalry support.

Lucius was intently listening to the directions as the boy drew a rough map on the dirt when his senses picked up a dark energy behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a gout of black ducking behind a corner building. His supernatural senses could feel the permeation of elder magic as he stepped away from the group.

"Dark magic! Scatter!"

Serra and the others jumped away from each other as a shadowed veil of energy surrounded the ground in a circle. The black lances of supernatural power tore through the air like claws from a demon. Lucius closed his eyes as he focused on the source of the elder magic. A single tendril of bright white light shot from his extended hand as a page from the light tomb vanished.

A searing flash of holy power was accompanied by a scream and the falling of a body. The party stared as a black cloaked shaman fell from around the corner. Kocoi glared at the corpse as his grip on the mystical blade at his hip tightened. His knuckles were white hot at the ferocity he exuded. Wil was beside the body seconds after the man hit the ground. Turning him over on his back, his eyes scanned their assailant for any peculiar markings.

The dark black marking shaped like a dog's maul with a jagged dagger in its teeth was etched into his flesh just below the collar bone. The others gathered around the fallen man with a fair amount of intrigue.

Looking back and forth for any other attackers, Rath mounted his horse with short bow in hand. The rest of the Legion glanced warily around the area.

"I've never seen such a tattoo. Do you know Kocoi?"

The man nodded once and gave Wil a look that told the Pheraen to keep the questions to himself. His inner fury was boiling. He'd heard of the rumors that surrounded the past five years. Rumors of corrupt nobles and merchants being cut down in the name of 'The Fang'. This was the first of the men he'd ever seen, but Nils and his sister were not of nobility. The fact that their ranks consisted of shamans made sense, but it still stirred and ancient fury within him.

"I have seen enough, we march!"

The band of adventurers swiftly formed up and began to move under Kocoi's orders. Lucius stayed close to the child of destiny, his supernatural senses made him slightly cautious around the tactician of their party.

'He has a very dark aura surrounding him, though his actions are honest and sincere. Who exactly is this man?'

**Up Next: Dark Duel for Destiny**

Kichigai ohei midare no shiseiji! Translation . . . Foolish, overbearing, lecherous bastard!

In my defense, Sacaens wield katanas, as per the pictures of Lyn, Guy, Karel, and Karla, so Japanese cursing it is. XP

I realize that this chapter was short and didn't have Ninian, but I just couldn't write it the way I wanted to if this was all one piece. The plot point for the next chapter is harsh on my mind and I wanted to portray it right. Thanks for bearing with me everyone, your reviews will help me carry on.


	14. Notice

**Author's Notice**

**To all my dear readers of the Healing Hearts Fanfiction for Fire Emblem, after such a long amount of time, I've decided to do some critical reworking of the fic. There were several key points that just never turned out right, or left out chunks of information that I felt were vital to the enjoyment of the fic. Therefore, I am rewriting and opening a new title.**

**This will be called Fire Emblem: Descendant of the Sword.**

**Thank you for all your support.**

**Reis Nailo**


End file.
